Her Cup Of Coffee
by Copop
Summary: Lorelai gets an opportunity to take a course in London and accepts the offer. How will her family and Luke react? Especially because the relationship between the two Ls seems to change? Read to find out! Duh, LL of course! Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**This is set in mid-season 2. It is kind of AU, as you all will see very shortly ;)  
I have to say one thing at first: I only translated the story. It's all written and done, so input on the SL won't find any open ears.  
The story was written in German originally by Jalaila. All credit goes to her.**

**Enjoy!**

**A big THANKS to Steph for beta! You rock!**

**Disclaimer: None of this is mine**.

* * *

"Please!!" Her eyes were begging him. 

"No."

"Why not?"

"Cause you've had five cups of coffee within the last thirty minutes. You consist of caffeine now." Luke was wiping the counter of the diner. Outside it was already dark and he wanted to close like two hours ago, but Lorelai was sitting at her table brooding over several books and notes.

"Cash account systems."

"What?" Luke stopped in the middle of a wipe, wondering if caffeine affected the brain cells the same way like alcohol.

"I'm made of caffeine and cash account systems." With a pen she pointed at a book and sighed. "I have to read another fifty pages. But I think I will be falling asleep because the little cash account system devils will attack the caffeine angels and beat them up. And as you maybe know, the cash account system devils are famous for forcing innocent evening class students painfully to go to sleep, because they…"

"Ok, ok, you get your coffee." Luke raised his hands in defense and reached out for the coffee pot.

"What would I do without you?"

"Study at home?" Luke suggested.

"Nah." Lorelai declined. "Rory's staying at Lane's. And when I'm alone, I'm in serious danger of…distracting myself." She grinned.

"I see."

"You know, somewhere around there lies the new copy of a gossip magazine and in there it's written Brad Pitt had an affair and why you shouldn't use green nail polish.

"Sounds terrible."

"Who? Brad Pitt?"

"No, the nail polish."

"You see, and because of all that I forget… this." She gestured at the table and wrinkled her nose.

"Why are you learning all that stuff anyway? Is there a test again tomorrow?" Luke pulled up a chair and sat on it astride.

"No." Another sigh. "But next week there is a volunteer-ish test."

Luke grunted.

"What?"

"I've never heard you mention the words 'volunteer' and 'test' in the same sentence before."

Lorelai shot an offended look at him. "Maybe I should really go home now." For a few moments there was silence, then she pulled away her chair very noisily and began packing her books in her bag. Luke also got up.

"I have a good suggestion for you: Reduce your consumption of caffeine. Six cups within thirty minutes. I hope you can work out for yourself how long you need for one cup then. Besides, you are insufferable when you've had too much coffee."

"You should meet me when I've had none." She swung her bag on her shoulder and shot a smug smile at him. After taking two steps forward, she looked back at her table, went back and drank the last gulp of coffee just to spite him.

Luke shook his head with a grin and looked at the clock: 1 am.

"See you tomorrow." Lorelai said smiling.

"I will have the coffee machine ready by then."

"Great idea." Standing with one foot on the steps already, she turned around. "Thank you, Luke."

He just nodded.

---------

"Wow!" Lorelai flinched as the door of Luke's closed loudly and Rory sat down next to her, in a shiny mood.

"Morning, Mom. How was your night?" Rory reached out for the coffee pot sitting in front of her on the counter and poured herself some coffee.

"Short and awful."

"Oh. Coffee?"

Lorelai shook her head.

Luke, coming out of the storage room, was greeting Rory and put a plate with toast in front of her.

"Thanks." She picked up the slice and hastily took a bite.

Luke bowed his head and whispered: "Lorelai said you were at Lane's. I don't know of anything worse than dry wheat bars for breakfast.

Rory nodded and grinned at him.

Then Luke turned to Lorelai who held her head with both hands and had trouble keeping her eyes open.

"We didn't have a nice sleep, did we?" he said, with a touch of gloating in his voice.

"Two thirds of the capital resources combined with twenty-seven percent of … What?" For a short moment, like having been awoken just a second ago, she sat up straight and looked at Luke and then at Rory.

"Oh." And went back to her previous position.

Luke grabbed a cup and the pot and was about to pour her some coffee.

"Stop it." Lorelai pushed the cup away. "No coffee."

"No."

"Yes."

"Rory, get a voice recorder." Luke put down the pot and pretended to be astonished.

"What about a camcorder?" Rory reached out for the box of cornflakes in front of her and acted a camera.

"Just mock me. Did you ever take an Aspirin and drink coffee right after? It's just like curing headache with Nirvana."

Rory put the box back. "How long have you been studying?"

"No idea."

"We have to change that."

"Huh?"

"From now on you have to go to bed by eight."

"Rory!" Lorelai frowned. "That is not a joking matter."

"No. Of course not", she said dead serious and continued in the same voice. "I have to leave for school, Mom. And that ain't funny at all."

Lorelai uttered a noise of anger which couldn't be clearly defined and threw the cornflakes after her daughter. But it bounced off the door and fell to the floor.

"Watch it!"

"Sorry."

"Next time I will kick you out at ten."

"The world has plotted against me." Lorelai took her bag and straightened her hair. "I also have to go."

"See you."

"See you", she said, picked up the box from the floor and tossed it to Luke before leaving the diner.

--------

_Two weeks later_

"Rory!" Lorelai slammed the door behind her and got rid of her shoes while walking into the living room. The coat found its place on the couch.

"Rory?"

"Kitchen!"

Lorelai stopped and did a 180 to continue her way in the opposite direction.

"I got it!"

"What?" The younger Gilmore looked up from her homework and focused on her mother.

"The results!" Lorelai jumped up and down excitedly. She was holding the mail. Three of the letters were thrown on the kitchen table carelessly but she let her finger glide over the fourth one like it was a treasure.

"Mom?"

Lorelai sat down. "Do you still remember the test last week? "

Rory nodded.

"In here are the results. In here it's written, if I belong at the top or the bottom."

"And why don't you just open it?"

"Perhaps because I could belong with the lower fifty percent?" Lorelai interrupted her fidgeting and looked at the envelope skeptically.

"You only know if you open it."

"You're so wise."

"I know."

"Hand me your nail file."

Rory gave the requested utensil to her mother and watched her Mom excitedly open the letter. Her eyes wandered over the paper impatiently. The silence, only interrupted by drops coming out of the faucet, was insufferable.

"Ahaaa!"

Rory flinched. "Mom, you're pulling an Aaron Carter taking a shower!"

"But _he_ doesn't belong to the first five percent. Here. Read." Lorelai gave the sheet of paper to her daughter. Again there was silence.

"'… are pleased to inform you that you received a score that is amongst the seven best test results.' Wow, Mom, you are famous."

"Keep on reading", Lorelai pushed.

Rory's eyes rushed over the sheet. She began to frown.

"'… would be glad, if we could convince you to take a course in London that would last six months. You would receive official training in the following special subjects…' Mom?" Rory let the letter sink down. "What's that all about?"

Lorelai declined. "Nothing important. I don't wanna go there anyway. But the fact _that _they want me… My alter ego's battling my brain. They argue about buying a t-shirt with 'Super brain was invited to Europe' written on it."

"Who's winning?"

"At the sight of knowing half of Stars Hollow wouldn't get it … my brain."

Rory looked down at the sheet of paper.

"Wow…" She grinned. "My Mom – who knew."

"Hey, didn't you think I could do that?"

"Speaking from experience."

Lorelai grabbed the paper and acted offended. "Is it nice talking to your mother like that? You have to go to bed without desert."

"Sure. And without socks."

"You're right."

---------

Something was wrong. She hasn't found out what exactly was wrong yet, but it simply didn't fit in. A noise? Where the hell was a noise in the middle of her REM sleep coming from? A knock, she finally found out, but that was theoretically impossible. After all she was still sleeping. At least she was supposed to.

Sleep… Apparently this was the decisive, missing fact in her head. If she wanted to find out who knocked at her door – or somewhere else – in the middle of the night, she would have to wake up eventually.

Dazed and out of time she opened her eyes. She was surrounded by darkness. With lots of effort she put her hand in the direction where she suspected the lamp and switched on the light.

"Whoa…" Dazzled from the sudden brightness she closed her eyes again.

Another knock, louder, almost impatiently.

"If this isn't important, you…" she muttered sleepily but couldn't make it to the end of her warning. Slightly staggering, she made it to the door and opened it.

"Luke?"

"He's gone." Without waiting Luke passed Lorelai and walked into the kitchen, came back and stroked his hand through his hair nervously.

"Do you know what time it is? And… who… who's gone?" Lorelai tried getting the sense of this situation but gave up, irritated.

Luke began pacing in her living room. Then he stopped, like not having noticed her question until now.

"Jess. We… we had a fight – and then he ran away."

"Something new every day…" Lorelai muttered, still very sleepily and put on a dressing gown because she was freezing.

"You… you gotta help me."

"Now?" Suddenly she was wide awake and the sense – or maybe non-sense, she wasn't sure about that yet – of this situation jumped into her mind.

"Oh boy." She sighed, put a hand on Luke's shoulder and pushed him onto the couch. Then she sat down next to him.

"Luke", she mentioned carefully. "It's not the first time Jess didn't come home at night."

"I know, but…"

"But?"

"It's different this time."

"Huh?"

Luke put his elbows on his knees an put his face into his palms. A short sigh escaped him and he looked back at her.

"We fought about him stealing."

Lorelai wanted to reply but said nothing and waited.

"I… I reproached he will be just like his father."

"So?"

"His father is an alcoholic and hit his mother."

"Oops." Lorelai didn't know what to say. For a while there was awkward silence, then she stood up and nodded.

"Come on."

"What?"

"Come on. We'll search for Jess."

Luke looked at her slightly confused but nodded and followed her outside.

"Where do we start?"

"I… I don't know. You have a daughter of the same age. Where would Rory go?"

"Rory wouldn't run away." Lorelai headed toward town.

"Right."

"What… what is his favorite spot in Stars Hollow?"

Luke seemed to be thinking. They walked side by side for quite a while. As they almost approached the gazebo she broke the silence.

"Luke?"

"Yeah."

She stopped and looked at the ground. "Has… has Jess ever been hit?"

She looked up for a second to see his reaction, but looked down again fast. Luke was sensitive when things came to Jess.

"To be honest, I don't know."

"Hm."

"Why 'hm'?"

"Just… nothing."

Silence again. Lorelai had no idea what to say or do and that happened to be quite rarely. They kept on searching in silence. But nor in or around the town could they find him. Luke sighed.

"We should go to the lake", Lorelai suggested.

"Really?"

She shrugged. "Don't know. But it's the only place we haven't been yet."

"I pushed him in the lake. I don't think he…" He interrupted himself, sighed again and smiled weakly. "Let's try."

The lake, like the rest of the town, lay in the darkness of the night. It was cold and the air was humid. They searched the shore and afterwards the footbridge. Still no Jess.

"You're worried, aren't you?"

Luke stopped and looked at her, surprised. He nodded.

"It's weird."

"What's weird?"

"Actually, I don't like him at all. He is bad, lazy, moody, always finds fault with everything. And then he doesn't even mention it but acts as if everything's alright. Speaking of which… Since he's lived with me, it takes me hours to find things. It's a complete mess. And don't get me started about his stubbornness and the bad behavior." Luke took a deep breath and lowered his hands which were waving around in the air while he talked.

"But…" He tried to find words. "You know, he's my nephew. When he was three, I visited him at his mother's."

"I might be wrong, but is that a smile?" Lorelai pointed straight into his face.

Luke bowed his head, smiling. "He always wanted me to be the horse and he would be the rider. But he was too small and couldn't hold tight. After twenty-seven attempts I stopped counting the times he fell off my back."

After a while the smile faded and made space for lines of sorrow. "I just wanted to say…" He rubbed his eyes and blinked with sleepiness. "I'm getting used to him. He might have his kinks, but… so do I. He will never be like his father, for sure. And, to be honest, without him it was pretty much more boring."

"You're getting used to me, huh?"

"Jess!" Lorelai stepped back, scared, and Luke turned around so fast he almost lost balance.

"Geez, do you have to scare us like that?"

Jess grinned. "If you haven't closed the hole in your wall yet, I'd like to put in a door."

Luke looked at him, confused, then realized. He hugged him. Then, surprised with his reaction, he let him go again and patted his shoulder.

"But none of those squeaking pine-wood ones."

Jess nodded, grinning.

"Where have you been actually?" Luke wanted to know.

"Just here." Jess pointed over the lake and around the shore.

"But we…"

"You know, I learnt hiding right after the holding tight thing."

"I see."

"Let's go, horsemen." Lorelai mentioned and rubbed her arms to drive away the cold.

"And the talking coffee-bean of course. Couldn't find me on your own, huh?" Jess' grin grew bigger.

"Yes. I'd like you to meet Lorelai Starbucks", Luke said dead serious.

Lorelai replied a noise you could take as a growl or an angry grumble.

"Is she dangerous?"

Lorelai acted grim. "Only if you get her out of bed in the middle of the night to search for runaway boys."

"Ok, ok." Jess raised his hands in defense. "We should get back."

"Ha!" Lorelai said with an undertone of gloat in her voice. "Luke, you have a really intelligent nephew here."

On the way back to Luke's Diner they remained silent.

Luke unlocked the diner and wanted to step in but then looked to Lorelai who was standing on the sidewalk, slightly shivering and just recognized that she was only wearing her pajamas and the dressing gown. He wanted to slap his face for his recklessness. So he went in, got a blanket and gave the keys to Jess.

"I'll be right back", he said and lowered his voice. "I'm taking her home."

"Sure", Jess said, shrugging.

Luke went down the few stair steps and unfolded the blanket.

Lorelai opened her mouth, surprised. "You… aren't serious. I don't walk around in a blanket."

"Oh yes, you are. Otherwise it's my fault if you're lying in bed with pneumonia."

With a slightly offended look on her face she had wrapped the blanket around her and she looked down at herself.

"Oh no, there is no red 'S' sewed on?"

"Let's go, Superwoman." Luke walked a few steps ahead.

Lorelai pouted and finally approached him. For a while they were walking next to each other.

"Thanks", she finally mentioned.

"For what?"

"For lending me your Superman-costume."

"No big deal. There's a fire department in Hartford now and I haven't worn it since."

"It's so tragic. Who needs real heroes nowadays if there's already 911?" Lorelai sighed theatrically.

Luke grinned.

As they reached the Gilmore house they stood still.

"So…"

"So…"

Both of them stared at the ground.

"Thanks", Luke said.

"I haven't shown you my Spiderwoman-costume yet."

"But you got up in the middle of the night without complaining to search for Jess."

"You were worried."

"Exactly."

"Exactly?"

"Don't mind. Forget it."

"Sorry?"

"Go to sleep." He signaled toward the door with his head.

"Not a very intelligent attempt to change the subject", she mentioned grinning. "But I'm a little slow in absorbing things into my brain right now anyway."

He nodded and she went to the door. In the door she turned around once again.

"Good night."

"Back at you."

---------

Although the horizon was already turning light blue, everything was quiet. Rory would be sleeping at least for another two hours, and so should she. But she didn't feel like sleeping, she got over the phase of pure protest which came from her body, telling her to go to sleep a few hours ago.

Aimlessly she strolled through the house. She took a glass out of the kitchen cabinet silently and poured herself some water. As she sat down at the table, she noticed the letter from the evening class, unfolded, just like she had left it.

Hesitatingly she picked it up and began reading once more. Something inside her started to rebel. A bad feeling spread throughout her body and tried to warn her taking the letter too serious in any way. And still… The opportunity was there. Lorelai sighed.

Six months were a long time. And Rory was just sixteen. It was impossible leaving her daughter behind in Stars Hollow and flying to Europe. And taking her with her was even less an option.

Lorelai sighed again and the sigh remained there in the room like an unnoticed question, until it vanished unanswered.

The thought was tempting. She would earn more money there – and if she would save properly she could collect enough money to let her big dream finally come true: Opening her own inn with Sookie. Or taking over the 'Independence Inn'.

Lorelai rubbed her eyes and felt the sleepiness crawling back into her body. Perhaps she wasn't in a good mental state for thinking about such things right now. She would speak to Rory again tomorrow carefully and then… she would see. But now she should sleep for another one or two hours.

She stood up, yawning, and traipsed upstairs. She put the letter in the drawer of her nightstand and snuggled down into her bed. Were six months really _that _long?

* * *

So, if you've read it, please also leave a review, ok? Thanks. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the reviews I received for the first chapter. I'm glad you all like it. Enjoy the second part, please also leave a review.**

**Thanks for amazing beta Steph. I wouldn't know what to do without you. You are a really big help!**

**Now... Enjoy!**

* * *

"Mom, you… you aren't serious." Rory put down her cup very noisily. 

Lorelai sighed. She guessed right that her offspring would react this way. And Rory was so right.

"Alright", she declined. "I just wanted to know how you feel theoretically about this. So to speak if the case occurs that I would really go…"

"Mom?"

"Yeah?"

"Everything alright?"

Another sigh. "Sure. I should have thrown away the letter immediately."

Rory was biting her lip while watching her mother picking up some documents. Rory emptied her cup in one go, fetched her backpack and took her coat in the corridor. But after she had put her hand on the door handle, she stopped. Lorelai put the two cups into the dishwasher and grabbed a croissant but then recognized that it was much older than its expiration date and let it slip into the garbage can with a look of regret on her face. As she turned around, Rory was standing in the doorway.

"Aren't you late?"

"Mom, be honest."

"About what?"

"Come on, you didn't ask me if I could cope without you for six months just for fun, did you?"

"Yes, I did. I like to see you frowning that much. It's a substitute for every sitcom."

Rory shot a look at her Mom that was clearly saying this was not sarcasm material.

"Ok…" Lorelai sighed. "I took the offer… into consideration seriously. But it just meant that I thought about talking to you. But you said no and my decision was made."

"Hm."

"Why 'hm'?"

"'Cause I'm thinking."

"You aren't in school yet. Look out for smoke coming out of your head." Lorelai opened one of the cupboards in the kitchen to look for a roll or toast but pulled her head back out unsuccessfully.

"You said you would make twice as much money as you do now…"

"Rory. It's alright if you're against it."

"I didn't say that. It was just a little… surprising. It's 7 am."

"Right. And you should run to the bus stop really quickly now."

"Give me time to think about it."

"I will switch on the smoke detector, ok?"

"See you later."

"Four-ish at Luke's!" Lorelai yelled after her daughter, then picked up her bag and left the house a few minutes later, too. She was hungry and she urgently needed something edible that wasn't over its expiration date of six months ago.

----------

"Good morning." Lorelai put her bag on a stool in front of the counter and sat next to it.

"Oh, hey." Luke looked up briefly. "Hungry?"

Lorelai nodded and Luke disappeared in the kitchen and came back with a plate on which a croissant and some jam were fighting about who's taking most of the space.

"Wow. I didn't know you have something like that on your menu."

"I don't", he mentioned with a no-comment-look on his face. "Take it as reparation."

"Huh?" Lorelai looked up from the plate.

"You know. 'Cause of yesterday night."

"Oh. Sure." She totally forgot about it, being much too busy thinking about the course in London.

"Luke, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah."

"If you were offered a free 'How to manage a diner'-course would you accept?"

"No."

"Oh. Why?"

"'Cause you don't have to be a manager for this place."

"Ok, bad example."

Lorelai spread some jam on her first croissant. After she had eaten half the croissant, she tried once again.

"But just pretend you have to be a manager."

A little annoyed, Luke put the lid over the muffin plate again after putting in new muffins. "Then I certainly would accept."

"And why?"

"Well, 'cause it's free."

"Oh." Lorelai turned to her croissant again.

Luke went over to one of the tables to refill the guests' cups with coffee. Lorelai turned to him now.

"And if you would have to leave for some time?"

"That…" Luke began and went back to the counter. "… would depend on how long 'some time' would be."

"Six months."

Annoyed, Luke put down the pot.

"If you have the silly idea in your head of giving me a brochure of such a course and attending it: No. I can't leave this place for six months. I got the diner and Jess to consider, I have responsibilities. And…" he paused and continued in a calmer tone. "I got friends here in Stars Hollow that I can't just abandon for half a year. That wouldn't be fair."

Lorelai was taken aback and looked at him a little confused.

"Oh."

"What?"

"I didn't intend to send you to such a… course. But…" She got up and reached for her bag. "Thanks for giving such a detailed description…" Lorelai paused to fish some money out of her bag to put it on the counter. "… of your point of view."

"Everything alright?"

"Sure. I gotta go."

Luke pushed the money back to her with a skeptical look.

"It's on the house."

"Oh." Lorelai shrugged and took it back. "So…"

With a look that said she was still mulling over his words, she left the diner. Luke watched her for a second, shrugged, and turned back to the muffins.

----------

Rory strolled from the bus stop to Luke's Diner along the street. Then she discovered her mother who was standing a little aside of the previously agreed on meeting point and shifting her weight from one foot to the other.

"Hey, why are you outside?"

"I have to talk to you."

"Ah. Outside?"

"Oh, no." Lorelai turned around to the diner and then declined. "Just not inside Luke's."

"Oh, I see. Top secret." Rory nodded and grinned.

"We're in a good mood today, huh?"

"I don't know if you are. I am." Rory kept on grinning and strolled along next to her mother.

"Any specific reason?"

"I got an A + on my French test."

"I see."

"So, what do you have to discuss with me that's so urgent?"

"Hm." Lorelai walked beside her daughter quietly for a while, looked at her sideways a few times and began to speak.

"I don't know whether I should do that course."

"Oh… oh."

"Why two 'ohs'?"

"Earlier today you were like mulling. Now you already got doubts. This means, somewhere between earlier today and now you had decided to go."

Lorelai nodded. "Yes. I… Really, I'd like to do it."

Rory sighed. "I know."

"So?"

"What 'so'?"

"What do you think about it?"

Rory bit her lower lip. "I don't know what that would mean for me – except just talking to you on the phone for over six months – but I think you should do it."

"How come you changed your mind?"

Rory stopped. "I never told you I'm against it. I just needed a little time."

"To do a pro and con list?"

"Exactly."

"Ah."

They started to walk again.

"And what's the matter with Luke then?" Rory looked at her mother sideways.

"Nothing, it's just…"

"Just what?"

"Well… he's against it."

"You asked Luke what he thinks about this?"

"Hey, we eat there every day. We're good friends."

"And… he said he's against it?"

"Well, not exactly."

"Oh no, Mom!"

"What?" Lorelai looked at Rory questioningly.

"You didn't play one of your 'what-if-I-would'-games with him, did you?"

"Kind of", Lorelai mentioned a little subdued.

"I don't believe it! And you seriously think that he – just because _he_ doesn't want to do it – advises you to let it go?"

"No. It's not like that."

"So, what is it like?"

They both arrived at their house.

"Well, he mentioned he wouldn't do it, 'cause he got Jess and…"

"And?"

"'Cause he wouldn't abandon his friends."

"Oh."

"Exactly."

Lorelai stepped onto the porch and was about to go inside but Rory held her back.

"Mom. But you know I'm not Jess. I could move in with the grandparents' or live at Sookie's."

"Yeah… Yeah, I know."

"So you think you would abandon us if you'd do it?"

"Somehow he's right, isn't he?" Lorelai looked at her daughter with doubt.

"I don't think he meant it that way. After all you can fulfill yours and Sookie's dream. I wouldn't call that 'abandoning'."

"Hm."

"You should really go and talk to him."

"To who?"

"To Luke!" Rory smiled at her mother. "His opinion seems pretty important to you."

"'Cause we are friends."

"Did I claim something else?" Rory pushed her mother inside, grinning.

"Hey, did I ever mention to shorten your pocket money or house arrest?"

"For what?"

"For being cheeky to me."

"Let's order some food."

"Pizza?"

"Pizza it is. I'll call."

"Ok."

----------

"Roodie, why does it take that long?" Emily Gilmore frowned and looked in the direction of the kitchen.

"Roodie?" Lorelai smiled.

"Our new chef."

"She's from southern Europe", Richard added with a touch of pride in his voice.

"Ah. And she hasn't gotten over the time difference yet…"

Rory laughed. But Emily looked at her daughter with doubt.

"She has been here for four days now. And she always had the dinner ready on time."

Lorelai smiled weakly and stared at her plate. She was getting really hungry – besides, the chance of coming to the topic of the course was less if the plates would be filled with food and only being able to talk after every second bite you took.

As if Emily was reading her mind, she suddenly said: "I was told that in your evening course, terrific achievements were awarded."

Lorelai sighed and put down the fork she had played with while waiting for the food impatiently.

"You are told so many things."

"Lorelai, I'm trying to start a serious conversation here."

"And I just wonder where else in my life you want to interfere."

"Mom", Rory hissed and watched her mother forcefully. Lorelai grinned back at her with disgust. Right. Rory should stay for six months here. Not a good idea to start the thing with fighting.

"But you know what, Mom…" Her grin grew bigger. "I wanted to talk to you about that very topic tonight."

"So you received one of those awards?" Emily stretched herself up a little and put a smile on her face. "You know, they didn't want to give me the list of names."

Lorelai nodded and went on without saying the gloating comment she had in mind.

"Yes I… I'm one of them."

"Mom is amongst the seven best", Rory added.

"Rory, hon, with 'I'm one of them' it should have been done."

"I'm sorry."

"Is this true, Lorelai?"

"Yes, Mom." She lowered her head so that she didn't have to see the proud smile on her mother's face that was absolutely flinging at her, how happy Emily Gilmore was her daughter finally became someone to be proud of. It wasn't college, but an award at least.

"So?"

"'So' what?"

"Well, what did you receive? Any kind of coupon? A bonus? Lessons for free?"

"Not exactly."

Emily frowned. "What do you mean with 'not exactly'?"

"Well that…" Lorelai had a confident comment on that but she looked at Rory quickly, sighed and continued in a calmer mood. "Those very best seven people were offered an official training in Europe. We would receive a good salary, would learn lots of stuff and graduate at the end."

"That's just wonderful. So you spend summer in Europe?" Richard eyed his daughter questioningly.

"Not exactly."

"Lorelai!" Emily shot a warning look at her daughter.

"I mean… Well, I haven't accepted the offer yet. And besides, the training isn't during summer."

"So when is it then?"

"It starts in three weeks…"

"That's very short-notice."

"… and lasts half a year."

Emily lowered her glass. She and Richard exchanged an irritated look, then she stared back at her daughter.

"You haven't accepted it yet because of that?"

"Yes. No. Yes."

"You should stick to 'not exactly'."

Lorelai sighed again. She hated asking her parents for anything. She actually knew they would take Rory in gladly. At least then they had something they could hold up in front of her.

"Mom, the thing is… I'd really like to go there. This is a one-and-only-chance and it means a lot to me. Just… I can't just take Rory out of school. And therefore I wanted…"

"She wanted to ask you whether I could live here during this time", Rory jumped in as her mother was still trying to find the right words and now just was agreeing with "Exactly."

Again Emily and Richard exchanged a look but this time with cheerful surprise.

"Sure you can live here with us. That's just wonderful. And this idea comes from you, Lorelai?"

"Not really. Last night I was kidnapped by little green men and they explained to me this would be the best solution, Mom."

"You should give up that kind of humor. They don't like it in Europe."

"Ha."

"What?" Emily asked her daughter.

"Like you would know what kind of humor they appreciate in London."

Richard looked at Rory happily and then turned to his wife. "Stop fighting. We have to celebrate."

"I knew it", Lorelai groaned, got an amused grin from Rory and lowered her head on her folded arms.

"Roodie!" Richard's voice suddenly roared through the room. "Where's the food?"

"She's heavily jetlagged…" Lorelai muttered while Emily looked at her granddaughter with glee and Richard shot a proud smile at her.

----------

"Hey, this place is usually packed", Lorelai mentioned and let her gaze wander around the diner. She shrugged her shoulders and finally sat down at one of the tables.

"Today's just Monday. It's never packed on Monday mornings." Rory sat down, facing her mother.

"Have you… already called yet?"

Lorelai looked up from her bag in which she was searching for something but obviously hadn't found it yet. "You mean about London?"

Rory nodded.

"Yeah, on Saturday actually."

"You didn't tell me about it."

Lorelai shrugged. "There was nothing to tell you, it was nothing special. They wrote down my name and they will send the tickets to me."

"Somehow this went incredibly fast." Rory said and looked at her mother thoughtfully.

"Yeah, it has."

"What went incredibly fast?"

Lorelai looked up and grinned. "The service in here."

"Hey, Luke." Rory also grinned.

Luke nodded to them briefly.

Lorelai looked at him first then at Rory. "Um, hon, maybe you could…"

Rory gave her mother a questioning look, but then understood. "Oh, sure. I wanted to meet Dean before school anyway."

She got up, took her jacket and left the diner.

"What was that all about?"

"A case of 'Mom-made-me-realize-I-should-really-go' in the morning."

"You drive away my customers?" Luke grinned.

"Too much coffee isn't good for her." Lorelai returned the grin.

"Ha."

For a while they sat grinning at each other then Lorelai remembered why she sent Rory away.

"Hey, Luke, got a minute?"

Luke looked around the diner. Only two more tables were occupied and the customers at the tables were already taken care of.

"Sure." Luke grabbed a chair and sat down. "What's up?"

"Well, I… I wasn't talking about the service earlier."

"I know."

"Sure, of course you do. So, well, what I wanna say is… Do you remember the other day?"

"I need a little more details, please."

Lorelai put a strand of hair behind her ear. "I asked you what you think of such a course."

Luke nodded.

Lorelai looked at him a bit surprised.

"What?" Luke gazed at her with a questioning look.

"No annoyed 'Don't start that again'?"

"No."

"Oh, that's nice. Last time you were really… annoyed." She made a roaming gesture.

"But not this time."

"And why not?"

"'Cause now I see, after having a few days to think about it." Luke reached for a matchbox and began to turn it up and down in his hands.

"You wanna go take the course now?" Lorelai said grinning.

"No, but you do."

Her grin faded away. "How…"

"Lorelai. I've known you for fifteen years. You may talk crazy a lot of the time but you never ask any senseless questions."

"Oh. Thanks." She looked a bit offended.

"After having realized that 'would-you-wouldn't-you'-question wasn't about me, there was only one possibility left."

Lorelai nodded. "Well."

"Well."

For a while there was mulling silence then Luke raised his head.

"And when… do you leave?"

"In three weeks."

"What?" Luke dropped the matchbox, shocked. He looked around, lowered his voice and repeated "What?"

"Yes. It's very short-notice, I know."

"Six months, huh?"

Again Lorelai nodded. "Six months."

"And… Rory?"

"My parents will take her in."

"Oh, I see. Ok."

"Luke, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah."

Lorelai bit her lower lip and sighed. "The other day you said you wouldn't do such a thing, 'cause… 'cause…" She put a forced smile on her face. "'Cause you wouldn't abandon your friends."

Luke frowned slightly irritated.

She looked at him carefully. "Do you think I'm abandoning my friends?"

"No." Luke shook his head in surprise. "I didn't mean it like that. This is something totally different."

"Really?" Lorelai sent a look to her knees.

"I mean", Luke began. "For you it means you can open your own inn afterwards. You will earn enough money, accommodating Rory was no problem… I wouldn't have taken any advantage of such a thing. And for something that shows no advantage I just wouldn't had…"

"I understand." Lorelai put a weak smile on her face.

"Listen…" Luke waited until she looked at him. "Six months can be over very fast."

"Yeah. They can."

"At least for me it's also a one-and-only-chance." Luke grinned and leaned back with folded arms.

"Why?"

"Well, it's said that there's excellent coffee in Europe. You could bring some along."

Now Lorelai had to grin, too. "Sure. It's a plan."

**

* * *

****Again, please review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**First of all, sorry for the delay in updating, I am not at home atm, so please forgive me, will ya? And I won't update before next Monday, I think. Just to let you know.**

**Second: Thanks to my reviewers. Keep the reviews coming, I love them. Seriously.**

**Third: As always, t****hanks to my beta Steph!**

**Fourth: Enjoy!**

* * *

The time left for Lorelai until the course started was flying by like there was no tomorrow. The first week Rory had to remind her that the human body needs sleep and nutrition to exist. The hours between keeping existence were filled with the preparations for the 'big trip' – the house had to be checked once again, new stuff had to be bought and on Lorelai's to-do-list were a lot of phone calls to make. 

"Geez, how can I get all this done?" she muttered as a pile of clothes and a heap of documents waited to be put in order. It was Friday and already 6.30 pm. – time to prepare for Friday night dinner at the Gilmore's.

"Get dressed, Mom. The clothes won't run away!"

"I don't worry about the clothes. But the pile of documents might plan an insidious attack", Lorelai quipped.

Rory was annoyed and rolled her eyes, grabbed her mother's upper arm and steered her upstairs.

"Red top, the one with half long sleeves, olive pants – you got ten minutes tops. I'll wait downstairs." Rory gave her mother a little push and returned to the living room. After less than five minutes Lorelai came downstairs, too – in a blue, sleeveless top and a black skirt. Rory had to fight down a grin and exchanged an amused look with her mother.

"Let's go."

"Let's go."

Lorelai reached for the keys and they left the house.

----------

The door opened, but not until the fourth ring of the door bell.

"Hi, Mom, sorry for being la…"

"Come in", Emily just said and disappeared into the living room again from where you could hear voices coming from the speaker phone of the hands-free unit phone.

Lorelai looked at her mother irritated, then entered and looked at Rory.

"Déjà-vu…" she muttered while hanging up her coat and following her mother into the living room.

Rory nodded and followed her mother.

"And you are sure Mrs Wilderson will also be there?" Emily paced around the room.

"Sure", the voice was heard from the phone in the room. "We are very pleased."

"Well, we meet on Friday at 7 pm then."

"Goodbye.'"

The other person hung up.

Lorelai looked at her mother a little irritated. She not just completely ignored the five minutes of delay, she seemed to had planned something for the Friday night in two weeks. That was worth a little bit of interest.

"So… who are you meeting and on which Friday?"

"Oh, hello, Lorelai. Rory." Richard looked up from his newspaper. He just noticed his daughter and granddaughter had arrived.

"Well, we will celebrate a little", Emily mentioned and sat down on the couch.

"Ok."

"It will take place the Friday after next."

"Oh."

"Lorelai, have you already been taught that sentences are more than just one word?"

"No, I'm sorry, I must have missed that lesson." Lorelai put a smug smile on her face. Then she recovered. "Does that mean we don't have to come that Friday?"

Emily looked at her daughter for a second like she had said something unbelievable. Then she began to laugh like just getting the joke.

Lorelai twisted her mouth and looked at Rory inquiringly. But Rory shrugged and pulled a not less questioning look.

As Emily had calmed down a little she straightened her costume dress and cleared her throat.

"Lorelai", she began like speaking to a little child. "We arranged this party for you. It will be a farewell party. A lot of your relatives will be there."

"Wow." Lorelai pressed together her lips and took a deep breath.

"Mom – you didn't really do that?"

"Oh yes, my dear."

"Don't call me 'my dear'. But… why… why are you doing that?"

"I thought it would be nice for you to say goodbye to everyone."

"But… I usually meet them once a year. If at all. They wouldn't even recognize that I'm away."

"Lorelai, this award is something special. It must be celebrated."

"Sure. How dare I doubt it."

Rory looked at her mother sideways. She understood that she was everything but enthusiastic about this. Family parties were… terrible for her. In fact, pure horror. But still, afterwards she would be released for six months from the weekly dinner at her parents'.

"Mom, it's just one evening."

Lorelai's gaze carefully wandered to Rory. Her daughter looked forcefully, making her understand to please not make a big fuss here. Lorelai sighed.

"Ok, fine. Party in two weeks."

"And then please don't be five minutes late", Emily Gilmore said, rose and went to the dining room.

If looks could kill, Lorelai would have been arrested a few minutes later.

----------

The dreadful Friday night came closer really fast and so did the day of departure. Since Wednesday, Lorelai had been packing and loudly groaning every two minutes because something essential popped into her mind.

While Rory had her things ready within less than three hours, Lorelai still packed on Friday afternoon.

"Have you seen my shampoo?" she shouted through the house the moment Rory entered the door.

"Try at the bottom of the cupboard", Rory told her and let her backpack slip into a corner.

"What's my shampoo doing down in the cupboard?"

Rory shrugged. "Probably it was looking for a new job and the rinsing agent was most interesting."

Lorelai ran past Rory with a bottle in her hands and threw it on a pile next to her trunk.

"Obviously you moved the packing ritual downstairs."

Lorelai nodded. "Clothes and stuff is done. But the eco-slipper, the snoopy pillow and the green hair drier are still missing."

Rory shot a skeptical look at her mother.

"If you let go the slippers and the pillow, I will give you a hint about the hair drier."

Lorelai stopped and frowned. "Not fair."

Rory shrugged again and reached for the bowl of popcorn on the couch table. "I don't need it. Grandma has one."

"You're mean. Ok, I swear the slippers and the pillow stay here. Now tell me."

"Bathroom, right next to the curlers."

Lorelai's mouth fell open. "That's…"

"No slippers."

The next noise was between a mad grunt and an angry hiss. Rory wasn't sure.

----------

"What's the time?"

"6.58 pm." Rory stood beside her mother and stared at the door.

Lorelai remained silent.

"Mom, this is silly."

"Hey, two minutes are essential."

"Now it's down to one."

Lorelai continued to just look down at her shoes.

Then she took a deep breath, sighed and nodded.

"Ok, let's go."

"Finally", Rory mentioned and rang the bell.

A few seconds later Emily Gilmore opened and laughed at them both.

"Come in."

A little hesitant, Lorelai stepped into her parents' house. Everywhere there were standing or sitting groups of people she had never seen before or had met ages ago.

"So, when will your plane depart tomorrow?"

Lorelai put a forced smile on her face and purred: "9.30 am, Mom."

Rory couldn't do without grinning as she heard the tone of her mother's voice. Lorelai gave her an annoyed look and muttered: "As if she didn't know that."

"This upswept hairstyle of yours does suit you very well", Emily changed the subject. "Just like the dress. Have you finished packing?"

Lorelai pretended to be awfully shocked. "I knew that there was something I still had to do."

Emily looked at her daughter contemptuously. "Come on, I want Rory to meet several people. And in the meantime you could greet your guests."

"'My guests'…" Lorelai muttered and sighed, while Rory disappeared in the living room with Emily.

She straightened her over-knee, red pinafore dress and forced her way through the people. Now and then she shook hands, small talked two seconds and fought her way further on.

When she finally found her mother again who was introducing Rory to an important looking elderly man, she was kind of relieved.

"Hey, hon", she said quietly and then turned to Emily.

"Lorelai, good you're here", her mother said and pointed at the elderly man.

"Sure. Good I'm here." She smiled and shook hands with the man.

"I'm Lorelai. Emily's daughter."

"Ah, Lorelai. You grew up." The voice of the man could have cut down trees immediately, it was that loud and penetrating.

"Yes, loads of sun and now and then some rain…"

The man ignored her joke. "The last time I met you, you were about three and played in my garden, naked."

"Oh… Yeah, well…" Lorelai glared at her mother and turned back to the man. "You're not accidentally a friend of Helen Fielding?"

"No, not that I know. Ah, I see Herbert over there. Herbert!" And the giant disappeared in the crowd.

"Helen Fielding?" Emily looked at her daughter inquiringly.

"Bridget Jones, part one. Great movie. Never seen it?"

Emily shook her head. "You could have done without the comment. Alfred Winstor is an influential man."

"Oh, if I only knew this was Alfred Winstor! I'm terribly sorry."

"One day you will stumble over your sarcasm, Lorelai."

"Sure. But don't tell me to give him a reindeer sweater or cook blue soup with him."

"Excuse me?"

"That was also from the movie, grandma." Rory folded her arms and grinned slightly.

"Oh."

"Hm", Lorelai began when the next bunch of guests were coming closer. "Mom, it's impossible to greet all the people in here. I would be done way past midnight."

"Then give a speech." Emily said with an undertone of indifference in her voice.

"A… speech. Ok, fine, if you say so." Lorelai looked around the room, took a glass and an oyster fork that was lying on a snack plate and tapped it against the glass.

After a few seconds the room became silent and a couple of guests who had been standing in the hall came into the living room.

"Um… Well… Thank you all for coming to my little farewell party." When saying 'my' she shot a smile toward her mother. "By the way, I'm Lorelai Gilmore, just for those of you who haven't seen me since I was seven. So, enjoy yourselves… thank you."

She put the glass back on a table and turned to Rory.

After a moment of waiting a few guests started to clap their hands, but the applause was pure politeness and therefore came to an end pretty quickly.

"Lorelai!" Emily went to her daughter. "That surely wasn't a speech."

"No, it wasn't. But I shook hands within twenty seconds with all those present and now I don't need to greet anyone of them anymore."

"Not even me?" a voice behind her was heard. Lorelai turned around.

"Christopher!" She smiled. "What are you doing here?"

"Your mother thought it would be nice to invite me over."

"For once that was really… nice."

In the meantime Rory had discovered her father and hugged him. "Hey, dad, I'm glad you're here."

"Well, I don't wanna miss the opportunity to visit the Gilmore girls." Christopher grinned.

"Are you excited?"

Lorelai looked at him slightly irritated, then understood and nodded. "Oh, yes, a little. I mean, Rory has never been alone that long…"

"Got it." His grin grew bigger.

"You know what?"

"What?"

"Let's go to the buffet. I'm starving." She took his arm.

"Ok, fine. To save you from collapsing."

----------

Lorelai strolled through the living room, in one hand a plate full of desserts, in the other a glass of champagne. It was already after 9.30 pm and she seriously asked herself how she could have survived until now.

Carefully she balanced her plate upstairs. From Rory's room you could see dim light coming out on the almost dark corridor. Lorelai opened the door and her guess was proven true.

"Hi, also too much trouble for you down there?" Lorelai stepped in and sat down on Rory's bed.

"Hey, Mom. Actually no, I just wanted…" She held up the shirt she was about to put in a drawer with other things. Then she lowered it again, sighed and sat down next to her mother.

"No, you're right. There are over one hundred people down there and I only know maybe seven of them. So I thought it would be a good excuse to unpack my stuff now."

"Clever kid", Lorelai agreed.

"I'm gonna miss you, Mom", Rory mentioned suddenly.

Lorelai looked at her daughter and recognized from her face that she was very serious.

"Come here, give me a hug", she said and hugged Rory. "I'm gonna miss you too. I know, I've used this sentence pretty often lately, but six months can be over very quickly."

Rory nodded. "And we will talk."

"Every single evening."

"Or every second." Rory grinned.

Lorelai replied with a grin. "Maybe once a week."

"For sure often enough."

"And you gotta tell me everything that's going on here."

"When Taylor goes into a rant, because he couldn't get the law for putting dogs on the lead on any circumstances passed through at a town meeting."

"Or if Kirk gets a new pet."

"Or Luke finds a new girlfriend."

Lorelai was about to reply something when she realized the full meaning of Rory's words. She smiled, but the smile didn't reach her eyes.

"Yeah, exactly", she said a little less enthusiastic than before. "Or when Miss Patty has finished her new show."

Rory frowned.

Lorelai got up from the bed. "You should continue unpacking. I'll be downstairs."

"Ok", Rory said, still frowning and a little surprised about the change in her mother's voice.

Lorelai came downstairs, still slightly irritated. Why was the thought of Luke possibly having a new girlfriend bothering her that much? He had had Rachel, who was also a friend of hers. Well, at least kind of. But she wasn't really sad after Rachel had left either.

"Well, you never know. After all, Rory's our granddaughter." Emily's words pulled Lorelai's thoughts away. She stepped onto the very last step of the stairs and was wondering who her mother was talking to. Carefully she looked around the corner. It was Alfred Winstor who she also recognized from the voice a few seconds later.

"But I think, Lorelai's a self-confident woman who wouldn't let her daughter live here during college."

Lorelai thought something was wrong with her hearing. She took the last step and placed herself behind them.

Emily sipped from her glass and swayed her head from side to side. "But Lorelai owes us a lot. Not only do we pay the money for Chilton, without us she wouldn't have made it through this evening course that successfully and finally graduate. It would just be natural when Rory goes to Yale and lives here with us on the weekends."

Lorelai was unable to close her mouth.

"Mom!"

The room became silent. Emily turned around to her daughter and her face was showing a trace of surprise.

"Lorelai."

"Mom, how… How dare you say something like that?"

Curious about the noise, Rory also came downstairs.

"I mean, not only telling everyone how dependent we are on you… No. You gotta spread around I am lost without you. Yes, you are paying for Chilton. And I'm grateful for that, you know that. But apart from all that, you haven't done anything at all for me. You never showed any interest in Rory in the past. You never were willing to forgive me for my pregnancy and you haven't accepted until today that I can live my own life without your help. A life, in which I don't have to attend such parties, a life I feel comfortable with and that is only interrupted by forced Friday nights like this one. So don't you dare tell me that I'm a nobody without you or how Rory has to live her life. Rory herself can choose which college she will go to and where she wants to live. We get along without you very well!" Lorelai's face had turned from light pink into dark red during her speech. She was terribly mad. Not until now she noticed all eyes were on her.

"Mom…"

"Rory?" Lorelai turned around. Rory stood on the stairs, confused and a little helpless at the same time. "Hon, I didn't mean to… I'm sorry. Listen. I'm going home now, I… I can't stand this any longer. I will be back tomorrow morning to say goodbye. Bye-bye."

Rory nodded, shocked. "See you tomorrow."

Lorelai kissed her daughter's forehead, took her coat and left. As she was sitting in her car, she breathed in deeply and stepped on the gas.

----------

By the time she arrived in Stars Hollow everything was already quiet. Taylor's store was dark, just like the other shops and stores. Only in Luke's Diner there was light. Lorelai parked her car on the opposite side of the street and stroke back some strands of hair behind her ears that had fallen from her hairdo. Then she got out, crossed the street and entered the diner.

"We're closed", Luke said and kept on wiping the counter.

"You should hang the sign a way that makes people recognize it at once, then."

"Lorelai!" Luke seemed to be surprised.

He let his gaze wander over her outfit.

"Wow, I mean…" He blinked several times and looked back at the counter again. "Well, I didn't know you were… Where's Rory?"

Lorelai sat down on a stool and pulled up a cup. "That's a long story. Do you still have coffee?"

"Only cold. But I can make you some", he nodded. He reached for the pot, emptied it and refilled the coffee machine with new water. After he had switched it on he turned to Lorelai and couldn't help but stare at her again. As his gaze was lingering on her hair, Lorelai couldn't help but grin.

"What…" Luke started again but didn't end his question, instead pointed to her hair.

"Oh, this…" Lorelai declined. "My mother had a little party."

"Ah, I see. You told me. So why aren't you there anymore? It's just…" he looked at his watch. "… a few minutes past ten."

Lorelai nodded. "We had a little… fight. Don't wanna talk about it."

"Oh, I see." He leaned against the countertop behind him and looked at the woman sitting in front of him. She seemed exhausted and disappointed. And still she looked incredibly beautiful.

"You have…" He reached for a strand of hair which hung into her face and wanted to stroke it away but Lorelai backed off a little. "It's ok."

She began to loose a few of the hair clips. "You don't mind, do you, if…"

"No, go ahead."

Lorelai smiled weakly. "This stuff is awfully heavy. I feel like sixteen again as I had to walk around my room with a book on my head."

Luke couldn't help grinning. Lorelai put the clips, one by one, in front of her on the counter and shook her head, so her hair fell easily over her shoulders again.

"Much better", Lorelai sighed and looked at the coffee machine. "Hmm."

"What?"

"It just jumped into my mind that I have to search for a favorite place where they have acceptable coffee over there." She smiled.

Luke took the cloth and lifted the bottle of ketchup so he could wipe this spot too.

"Soo… I wish you luck."

"I'll need it."

For a while the room was silent. Lorelai now and then tapped against her cup rhythmically with her fingers and Luke looked at her now and then. "And Rory… is living at your parents'?" he finally broke the silence.

Lorelai nodded. "Yeah. Poor girl. But she will make it." Now _she_ grinned. "After all I made it through almost seventeen years."

Luke returned her grin.

"So when will your plane leave?"

"Tomorrow, 9.30 am."

"That early?"

"Yeah… didn't I tell you?"

"No… But of course you didn't have many opportunities to tell me anything."

Lorelai bit on her lower lip, she didn't miss the weird tone in his voice.

"I'm sorry. I was so busy with the preparations. There was hardly time for a coffee in between."

"Sure. I see. After all there's lots of stuff to do when…" He pointed around. Lorelai nodded.

"Yeah. Lots of stuff…"

Again embarrassing silence developed, so she looked at the coffee machine and was relieved it was done that very moment.

"Um… coffee."

"Hm?"

"The coffee is ready."

"Oh. Yeah… sure." Luke reached for the pot and poured her some coffee. Lorelai took a sip greedily and sighed. "Woah, I will miss this."

Due to Lorelai's behavior Luke couldn't help grinning. "Yeah, me, too."

"But you don't drink coffee."

"I… I didn't mean that."

She looked at him surprised then understood. "Oh…"

She took another sip, put her cup down and looked at Luke carefully, relieved he was busy cleaning glasses. Lorelai rubbed her arms. She shivered briefly.

"Are you… cold?"

"Hm?"

"You just looked as if you were shivering."

"No, actually not. Well, a little perhaps."

Luke came around the counter, grabbed his jacket and put it around Lorelai's shoulders.

"Thanks. I thought your Superman costume would come into action again." She turned around a little and grinned.

"No, not today." He returned her grin. His hands were still on her shoulders and Lorelai felt goose bumps as she recognized his fingers for a short blink of an eye on her skin.

Luke pulled back his hands and cleared his throat.

Lorelai pulled the jacket closer around her and lowered her gaze.

"Lorelai?"

"Hm?" She didn't turn around, but tried to concentrate on her cup of coffee.

"I wanted to ask you… if maybe we… could do something together some time. I mean, when you're back."

Now she had to turn around to him. "You mean like a date?"

Luke frowned and looked at his shoes. "Well, not exactly…"

"Luke, listen…" She waited until he looked at her. "I really have appreciated your friendship since the beginning. It's… something very special. To rely on the fact that there is someone who is there for you when you need him, even in impossible times during the day, and who… listens to you. You know, we should…"

"Oh." He looked down to his shoes again. "It's… ok."

"No, Luke, I didn't mean it like that. Listen…"

"No, it's really alright. You know, I also think it's better this way."

"Luke!" Lorelai stood up. "I didn't wanna say that we couldn't go out to the movies or something like that some time, but I'm away for quite a while now and I don't want…"

"Sure. It's ok. I mean… it might so happen that you meet someone in Europe you wanna date." He fidgeted with his feet on the ground.

Lorelai didn't know what to say. What was wrong with him? Was he still mad she showed up rarely in the last three weeks?

"Luke, let me finish." She sighed but he just stood there, staring at the floor. Finally he raised his head. "I don't care if you have dates there. I mean, at all we are just friends. Really. You should date."

For the second time tonight Lorelai was unable to close her mouth.

"Ok, fine. Actually I wanted to say we should agree on that when I'm back. But fine, you're right. I should date other men in Europe." She was mad. Mad at her mother for being like, well, her mother, mad at Luke acting like that without any reason and mad at herself for just not being able to say why she was mad.

Lorelai slipped off the jacket, walked past Luke and left the diner. As she stepped outside a torrent of cold late fall air hit her. Her eyes were burning and when she just thought the reason for the burning was the wind, the first tear running down her cheek set her right.

Oh boy, how she hated fighting.

Having crossed half of the street already she heard the door of Luke's open.

"Hey", he called after her.

She didn't want to turn around; she really wanted to just walk on. But still, the hope they could correct the misunderstanding forced her back.

He held out her purse but didn't look at her.

"Forgot it", he only muttered.

Lorelai stood still for a second, grabbed her purse and took a step backwards. When Luke finally looked up, he could see the tears running down her face. But before he could react she had turned around, had gotten in her car and had driven off.

Doomed, hated Friday.

* * *

**Please leave a review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all your reviews. I love them and Jalaila too.**

**Here's the next chapter, I believe you guys will love me again ;)**

**Thanks to my beta Steph!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The rain left behind fine traces on the window. The thin trickles mixed together to form a mesh of colorless stripes. 

Lorelai had been sitting in the broad bay window in her new apartment for an hour now, watching the rain. It wasn't heavy rain, nor a thunderstorm, it just was there. In England the weather of November didn't offer very much change. It had rained at her arrival, at her introductory class, her moving in and during the first two weeks she had been here.

A sigh escaped her mouth and in the blink of an eye filled the room with melancholy. She missed home. She missed Rory, although she had spoken to her on the phone earlier today. She missed Stars Hollow and all the little things that were similar every day and therefore never were noticed by her. Her way to work. Sleeping in late and being woken up by Rory on Saturdays.

And ironically she had to admit she also missed Friday night dinners at her parents'.

'Two-weeks-blues' this mental state was called by the others.

The others, meaning her colleagues. Amongst them two really nice people she spent time with very often. Karry and Jane. But today she didn't feel like going out. She just wanted to sit here and watch the rain.

----------

"Hey. Can you get me some coffee?"

"Rory!" Luke said surprised as Rory was entering the diner. "Sure. Sit down."

"Thanks." She sat down and folded her arms. Then she put down her chin on them and sighed. Luke looked at her questioningly.

"Everything alright?"

Rory declined. "Mom calls it the 'two-weeks-blues'."

"You miss her, huh?"

"Yeah. It's weird."

Luke nodded and poured Rory her coffee.

"It's nice you came by."

Rory took a sip and put down the cup again. "Later I meet with Dean. I took an earlier bus on purpose to finally get some really good coffee again." She grinned.

"So, how… how's your Mom?" he wanted to know but avoided looking at her.

"Oh." Rory shrugged her shoulders. "Pretty well. She's slowly settling in and she's getting along with her colleagues pretty well."

"That's nice."

Rory nodded. "But she never had problems in joining."

"Oh yeah." Now Luke had to grin. Then it came to his mind what had happened on the evening before she left. Did Rory know? She seemed not to…

"Um, Rory, your Mom told me she had a fight with her mother at this farewell party, but didn't wanna talk about it."

"Oh. That." Rory bit her lower lip and took another sip of coffee. "It was somehow very passionate but I think grandma will just ignore it and pretend nothing had happened."

"But they don't treat you somehow…"

"Somehow what?"

"Well, kind of strange. I mean, because they had a fight with Lorelai."

"No, I'm fine. Though I take into consideration to get up an hour earlier and come by every morning."

"Because of Dean?"

Rory smiled, shook her head and held up her cup. "Because of this."

"Ah. So your maid can't make coffee?"

"She can. But you can't call it coffee. She uses this weird instant stuff. Disgusting."

"I see." Luke couldn't help grinning. "Ok, so I will keep a cup warm for you every morning. In case you should make it some day."

"Thanks. I'd appreciate that." Rory looked at her watch and emptied her cup in one go. "Ok. I gotta go."

"Ok, see you."

"See you."

----------

While in the beginning of the course she had the feeling that six months would last forever; in the meantime she didn't know how to manage all the things that had to be done. The mornings were filled with lessons in which they learned everything about management, accountancy, economy and laws. In the afternoons they worked in the famous hotels of London to use all the information they had learned. Lorelai felt like she was back in high school but reminded herself every time she was just about to scream and jump out of a window that she was doing this all for her big dream. She wanted the inn. She wanted it all and she wanted it as soon as possible.

After two months of hard work, a test was announced for mid-February in which the knowledge from the first semester was quizzed on. Afterwards Lorelai and her fellow-sufferers would have three days off. Something they honestly deserved, Lorelai thought.

Once the test was announced, Lorelai would have to spend her evenings poring over books, revising, and studying. By the time she had gotten up and had dressed for the day, she grabbed the phone and dialed a number. It rang. Once, twice, three times. After the seventh ring Lorelai was just about to hang up, but then a crumpled voice could be heard on the other end of the line.

"Hello?"

"Rory?"

"Mom?"

"Hey, hon. How are you?"

"Mom… I was fine until now. I took a bath in a pool filled with jelly and my towel was made of frosting."

"Did Emily have an annex done?"

"No. I was asleep." Rory pointed out grumpily.

"Oh no, the time difference!" Lorelai hit her forehead with her palm and sat down on her bed. "I'm sorry, I totally forgot about it."

"For the third time, might I add."

"It will never happen again, I promise." Lorelai sank down on her bed backwards.

"For sure. Because I will unplug the phone when I go to bed from now on."

"Hey, I'm really sorry."

"It's ok. So, what's up?"

"Well, you know, in a month there is this test."

"And because of that you called me out of bed at 2 am?"

"No. I woke you because of Tedd Baker."

"Who is Tedd Baker?"

"My date for next week. He's 6'4", very handsome and has an incredibly good sense of humor."

"You have a date?"

"Sure. Why not?"

"Because you have to study?" Rory suggested.

"Nah…" Lorelai pulled a face. "Spoil sport. Just don't deny me this."

"Well, at least I don't deny you your beauty sleep."

"And I really honor that" she quipped.

On the other end a yawn could be heard. "So, I got the message. Tedd Baker. If you marry him, don't take his name; it would sound terrible. And now let me get back to sleep."

"Ok, fine." Lorelai pouted. "I'll call again."

"Don't you dare!"

"Ok, you will call."

"Right." Rory yawned again.

"Good. Bye then. And take a rubber ring made of liquorice with you."

"I will. Bye."

She hung up. The connection was cut off. Lorelai put the receiver next to her on the bed and sat up. She loved getting Rory out of bed at night. And if she didn't let the threat about the phone come true she could do it again a couple of times. A grin appeared on her face and decided to remain there for a while.

A little later the door bell rang. Lorelai grabbed her jacket and her purse and answered the door. Jane and Karry were waiting for her.

----------

Two weeks later when Rory showed up at Luke's, her mood wasn't at its height. In a bad mood, she sat down at one of the tables and grabbed a menu, just to holding something in her hands.

"Hey, what's up with you?" Luke greeted her and pressed his hands in his hips.

Rory put the menu back and sighed. "Mom called two days ago."

"And why's that so bad?"

"And since then not a single word."

"Ok. But you usually have been talking to her just once a week."

"Yeaah…" Rory stretched. "But she wasn't so distracted those times."

"What do you mean?" Luke put the memo pad away and sat down with Rory. She looked at him thoughtfully.

"Well, I don't know if I'm allowed to tell…"

"Do you think I'll run to Miss Patty later on just like one of those coffee klatch ladies?"

"No." Rory had to grin. "Ok, fine. Listen." She lowered her voice. "Mom had a date with one of her colleagues. Tedd Baker."

"Terrible name if you ask me."

Rory nodded. "I told her that, too. Anyway, it seemed to go pretty well, because she dated him again twice afterwards."

Luke clenched his fists under the table but said nothing.

Rory sighed briefly and went on. "But when she called the day before yesterday, she was all weird. She seemed to have been crying and was talking crazy. Something about Tedd never loaning his Superman costume to her and how someone in Stars Hollow had asked her out before she left and she said something stupid instead of saying yes."

That made Luke perk up his ears.

"And in between all the sniffling and clearing of her throat I could finally tell that she's feeling just terrible. I think that's the 'three-months-blues' now. But I really worry about her not calling since then."

Luke hadn't really paid attention to the last words she had said. He just nodded and muttered: "She will call soon", and got up. When Rory had left twenty minutes later he picked up the phone and dialed a number.

"Yeah, hello, um, please connect me with Transatlantic Airlines. Yeah, I'll wait. Thanks."

He drummed on the counter with his fingers impatiently until someone answered on the other end.

"Hello, is this Transatlantic Airlines? I'd like to book a flight to London."

----------

Rory spent her afternoons with Dean regularly. But when her mother still hasn't called after another three days, she realized she couldn't concentrate in any way. Neither on the movies they watched nor on the phone, which was mainly Dean talking and her hardly listening.

"Rory?"

"Yeah?"

"What's wrong?"

Rory took a sip of her cola. "I don't know. It's because of Mom."

"You miss her, don't you?"

"Yeah, I do. But I don't mean the missing-thing. Hey…" She sat up. "May I use your phone?"

"To call Lorelai?"

"It will be short and quick, I promise."

"Yeah, ok. Sure."

"Thanks." Rory kissed him and walked to the corridor where the phone was placed. She took the receiver and dialed. It rang three times until Lorelai answered.

"Hello?"

"Mom?"

"Rory?"

"Hey, what's up…?" Rory leaned against the wall next to the chest of drawers where the phone was placed upon.

"Oh. Nice that you're calling. I was just about to go to bed. Because in case you forgot this time: It's pretty much past midnight here."

"So you're just now going to sleep?"

"Yeah… I just noticed that it has gotten a little late."

"Have you gone on a date with Tedd again?"

"Oh boy, no, don't mention him. That name is creepy."

"You should have listened to me." Rory grinned.

For a while both were silent then Rory became serious again. "Mom?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you… ok?"

"Yeah. Sure."

"I'm just asking because last time you were… kind of weird."

"Oh. That. Hm… Well, I was kind of down because of the test and because the weather here is very depressing. But everything's alright. Really."

"Ok."

"So… Am I allowed to go to sleep now?"

"Sure. I only longed for revenge."

"You can easily say so. If you're tired in the morning you can go to Luke and get proper coffee. Here in London, the stuff they call coffee is simply terrible."

"How ever terrible your fate may be, mine isn't any better. Luke's on vacation."

"What?" Lorelai seemed to laugh briefly. "Luke on vacation? He never goes on vacation."

"Yes, he is. When I went there this afternoon a sign was hanging on the door with 'Gone on vacation' written on it. I swear."

"Well. Going to bed early might do the trick then."

"Right. And you should also do that now, Mom."

"Ok, I'll call."

"Deal. Hear you then." Rory ended the connection. She kept the receiver in her hand a little longer, then smiled and put the receiver down. Lorelai was fine and this fact reassured her.

"Rory?" Dean's voice was heard coming out of the living room.

"Coming!"

----------

All participants of the course feared the Friday the test took place and that Friday had now arrived. When Lorelai woke up that morning, she felt like having been smashed by a hammer. She had studied, as if her life would depend on it. Night after night. The other day she wasn't out but just studied until far past midnight. But if she would have told Rory _this fact_ she had something in her hands against her when she studied that long and Lorelai got angry. There were things daughters didn't need to know if they still were living with her mother.

Oddly enough she really wasn't nervous. She was sure she was well prepared and had studied enough. She even memorized the difficult terms of calculating all of the investments and increase of capital and expenses. In school math never was her favorite subject and she did pretty badly. But now… She wanted it. She wanted to make it. For her, for Rory, and for her dream.

The test itself lasted several hours. The first half was over and Lorelai became tired and wished the room wasn't so stuffy. But somehow she managed to stay awake without coffee and started to concentrate again.

When the teacher in charge was signaling the end of the time, she put away her pen with a sigh and stretched with relief.

"Hey, it wasn't that bad", she said to Karry while walking out but Karry pulled a grumpy face.

"Yeah, if you hadn't forgotten to memorize paragraph five."

"Oh."

"But with the rest I think I did pretty well." The young, blonde woman put a smile on her face and nodded like wanting to emphasize her words. Finally Jane caught up with them. She sighed theatrically and clapped her hands.

"Guys, the torture is over for now. That felt like high school, didn't it?"

"Yeah", Lorelai pointed out. "In those days my foot used to fall asleep after half an hour, too. Terrible feeling."

Jane grinned. They stepped out of the old building and were forced to close their eyes because the sun was blinding them.

"Hey, look at that. Two minutes of sunshine as a reward for all the agony." Lorelai closed her eyes and relished the moment. The short-cut grass in the park smelled like upcoming spring. She really felt better again. Maybe it really was the test, she had been nervous about and in such situations you just overreact.

In a good mood Lorelai went down the stairs made of stone in front of the building.

"You know what?" Jane walked next to her. "We should celebrate this."

"You're right", Karry agreed. "We have three days off now – so we can party really hard tonight and we'll be able to sleep off the hangover."

"Exactly", Lorelai grinned. "And the third day we use for getting fit and telling our hair it has to be normal again. Maybe we also should…"

She stopped dead in the middle of the sentence as her view lingered on something that just simply was impossible.

Luke. There he stood, arms folded, leaning against a tree, on the other side of the park, and looking at her. Just like that. Lorelai tilted her head a little sideways and wondered whether she might be suffering from hallucinations.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Karry nudged her and threw a questioning look at her. Lorelai looked back quickly and shook her head, confused.

"Nothing, I…"

Her gaze wandered back to him. And then she realized he was really there. She didn't know why he did this but he definitely stood there and… hesitated?

Yeah. He hesitated carefully, like he didn't know how she would react. The surprise in her face turned into a smile. And then, when she saw him also smiling, she dropped her books and her bag and started to run.

She had no idea why she was that happy to see him, but she didn't care. He came here and that meant he was sorry for their fight, too.

She hugged him strongly. Luke swirled her around and let her go again.

Still smiling, Lorelai stroked her hair behind her ears and fidgeted with her feet.

"I… I don't know what to say."

"What about 'hi'?" he suggested.

"Hi."

"Hi…" He returned her smile.

"What… what are you doing here? I mean, I thought you were on vacation?"

He pulled a questioning face but then understood. "Oh, yeah, the sign. Well, vacation, that's all."

"Here?"

"It's kind of nice here, isn't it?" He pointed around the park.

"It is. Nature in the city. But be honest… You… don't fly to London just like that…"

"No." He sighed. "It's kind of complicated."

"Okay." She quickly nodded and couldn't help smiling again.

"What?"

"Nothing, I…" She looked down to the ground briefly and looked up again. "Great you're here."

Luke cleared his throat and wanted to reply something when Karry and Jane approached them, carrying Lorelai's books.

"Hey, what movie am I watching?" Karry gave the books back to Lorelai.

"Oh. Um, I'd like you to meet Karry and Jane, my fellow-sufferers." She smiled at them both and made a gesture toward Luke. "And that's Luke. He lives in Stars Hollow, too."

"Oh." Jane looked Luke up and down quickly then shot a questioning look at Lorelai. "Is he your… I mean, are you together?"

"Oh." Lorelai pulled a face. "No, um, we're…"

Karry declined. "Right. After all, you dated Tedd."

Lorelai looked at the ground and hoped Karry and Jane would be bored with this topic very soon. She was lucky.

"So, does that mean you won't be coming with us tonight anymore?"

"What? Oh, that. Well…" Lorelai looked from Jane to Luke and back to Jane. Luke didn't say a word and stared at his shoes.

"No. I'll go with you some other time. You two just go and also have a drink for me."

"Ok, fine." Karry shrugged. "See you later."

"Don't forget to tie up your hair before going to bed. Otherwise the three days won't be enough", Lorelai quipped.

Karry laughed and went away with Jane.

Lorelai stayed with Luke.

"Those were nice… fellow-sufferers."

"Yeah, they're… nice."

Luke just nodded.

"So", Lorelai said. "Where do you wanna go?"

"Huh?"

"Or are you already busy tonight? Decorating the hotel room? Shopping for gifts? There's a store in the station where they sell these cute, trashy red buses. If you're lucky you can get one where you can open up and fill it with candy."

Luke couldn't help smiling. "No… actually I'm not already busy."

"Then I suggest we go to my favorite café."

"You found one?"

"Well, not exactly. It's not far from my apartment and at least the coffee there is black. And that does mean something."

"I see."

"So, let's go." Lorelai happily took his arm.

----------

"This evening was really nice." Lorelai breathed in the fresh air of the night which already smelled like rain again.

"Yeah, it was."

"But next time you go in a café you don't jump up when someone comes in and then ask them what he or she wants to order."

"That was just an old habit…" Luke defended himself, saw her grin and understood she was just teasing him. He wanted to reply something confident but said nothing and stopped walking instead.

Lorelai turned around. "What's wrong?"

Luke held out his palm and nodded. "It's raining."

"What?"

"I just felt a drop."

Lorelai now also put out her palm and pulled a face. "Oh no."

"What's up?"

"We should start running."

"Why?"

"Because here the rain comes like an avalanche. Come on, we better hurry." Lorelai grabbed Luke's arm and pulled him with her. But it was too late. A few seconds later the clouds burst open and it began raining, which started to soak them through.

Laughing and tripping they ran through the rain until they reached the door of the building Lorelai lived in. As fast as possible she fished for her key and opened the door. When they were in the corridor Lorelai shook her head while and couldn't stop laughing. When he saw her, Luke began to grin.

"What?"

"You look… like…" His grin grew bigger. "Well, you're very wet."

"Oh. Actually I feel pretty dry." She shook her hands to get rid of some water there at least. The drops falling from her hair caused little puddles on the floor.

"Ok, I should go then", Luke said and turned to the door.

"Hey." Lorelai held him back. "You can't be serious. It will rain for at least one more hour out there. You'll die or at least get pneumonia."

"But…"

"No buts. Come upstairs, I'll get you a towel and we can dry your clothes."

Luke hesitated. Lorelai, already standing halfway upstairs, grinned.

"Come on. Besides, you could make coffee for me. I discovered really good instant coffee in a little shop around the corner."

Luke sighed briefly. "Ok, fine."

They went upstairs to the fourth floor and Lorelai unlocked the door of her apartment. Luke entered behind her and looked around. Meanwhile Lorelai went to the bathroom and came back with two towels.

Luke took off his flannel shirt and started drying his hair. The undershirt which was totally soaked through fitted skin-tight on his upper body and as Lorelai looked up she stopped for a moment. Luke noticed her look and also stopped. Like catching herself doing something forbidden she looked to the floor.

"Um, sorry for the mess", she stammered evasively. "But I don't have the time for cleaning because of studying and the course."

"No, just for Tedd Baker", Luke murmured.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She looked at him, surprised. "And how do you know?"

Luke bit his lower lip. "Um… Your friend mentioned him earlier."

"Yeah, she did. But how do you know his last name?"

"She… also mentioned it?"

"No, because it's simply horrible and therefore we never say it again. Imagine this – Lorelai Baker! Sounds like the woman from the friendly bakery in the neighborhood. Did Rory tell you?" she kept on inquiring.

Luke sighed. "Yeah, she did. But only because she was worried", he added when she wanted to say something "Don't be mad at her."

Lorelai shook her head. "I'm not."

"So?"

"What 'so'?"

"Was it nice at least?"

"With Tedd Baker? Well…" Lorelai blushed. "He was charming and everything but…" She hesitated and toweled her hair. "He simply wasn't my type."

"Oh yeah?"

"And besides, I dated him out of spite."

"Out of spite?"

"Yeah." She leaned against the kitchen table and stared at her bare feet from which the wet shoes had been taken off before. "I don't know. I just felt lonely and remembered you saying it would be good if I dated."

"Oh, that…" Luke lowered the towel. He looked at Lorelai for a while.

"You know", she kept on. "I shouldn't have said that. I mean, I just could have said that I would like to go to the movies with you. Or somewhere else."

"You would?" Luke looked up in surprise.

Lorelai was embarrassed and nodded.

"But that… wouldn't be a date."

Luke still looked at her, now questioning.

"Well, I don't know."

"And if this wouldn't be a date, why did you say no?"

Now Lorelai looked up in surprise. "I didn't say no. But you didn't listen to me properly. I didn't want to agree on anything just before leaving for London. I mean, I didn't want you to…"

"Wait?" Luke completed the sentence.

Lorelai smiled and sighed. "Yeah."

Luke closed the distance between them and stopped closely in front of her. Lorelai felt her heart beginning to beat faster. What was he up to?

Very carefully Luke lifted his hand and stroked her cheek. His eyes were shining dark and mysterious and she seemed to lose herself in them. She closed her eyes, knowing what would happen. And then she felt his lips on hers, so soft, as light as a feather. It was just a short, brief kiss but it filled her with warmth from inside.

As he let her go again she looked up.

"Why…?" she whispered.

He smiled and took her hands. "Because I wanted to know if it's worth waiting."

Lorelai had no idea what she did to deserve this. He flew here especially for her although he hated traveling. And then she understood that he was the reason for her bad mood. She had missed him and she wished they were more than just good friends.

With only one move she had pulled him closer and captured his lips with hers. Luke seemed to be a little surprised but then he returned the kiss as Lorelai wrapped her arms around him. He pressed her to himself like he was afraid she would vanish if he let go of her. Carefully they intensified their kiss. Lorelai ran her finger tips over Luke's chest and finally let them glide under his wet shirt. Hesitatingly, Luke began stroking her back under her sweater with his hands. They interrupted their kiss, just to get rid of their tops. The sudden loss of body contact shot goose bumps over Lorelai's back and she pulled him back immediately. Very softly she started pushing him toward the bedroom. Several clothes fell down on the floor on their way there. Still tightly wrapped around each other, they sank down on the bed.

Outside the rain pattered softly and steadily against the window.

----------

When Lorelai woke up the next morning she smelled fresh coffee. Next to her the bed was empty but when she thought of last night she couldn't do without smiling.

Still a little sleepy, she got up and followed the smell of the coffee into the kitchen. A mug with still steaming content was waiting on the table. Next to it there was a note.

_Waiting is worth it. Enjoy the coffee._

Lorelai's smile grew bigger. She sat down and stared at the note. He was gone already but that was alright. She made it through the first half of the time – so the remaining time would be nothing. And Luke… He wanted to wait.

Lorelai took a big gulp of coffee, set down the mug and smiled again. She read the note again and again many times that morning.

* * *

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for your reviews. They ****are always a 'cheer me up'.**

**A cookie, no, a lot of cookies for my beta Steph for her amazing job.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Will it ever stop raining here?" Karry asked yawning and looking out of the window. 

"Mmh." Lorelai rubbed her eyes sleepily. It was hard for her to follow the events in the classroom closely. She was totally overtired due to spending the nights last week studying again. Now and then it happened that she couldn't fall asleep because she had too many thoughts running through her mind.

Since he had left she hadn't talked to Luke or Rory. She kind of missed talking to someone about this. What if the thing just happened, without any meaning – how could they now be just friends anymore? Did they want to be just friends anymore? Lorelai was insecure.

What did she see in Luke? He was her best friend. He was there whenever she needed him. They had fun and also made it through bad times together. He watched her men come and go – had he ever cared? Lorelai didn't know. Sookie now and then mentioned something. But Sookie was… a little unworldly and naive. How could she read the signs correctly? But what if she could? What if Luke really loved her and she again and again had hurt him by coming to him and complaining about failed relationships? This was complicated. And still, there was growing hope inside of Lorelai this could be the beginning of something new, something beautiful.

With a little smile Lorelai pulled a small and completely crumpled note out of her bag. 'Waiting is worth it' was written on it. It was less than three months. Not eternity.

"Are you dreaming?" Jane pulled Lorelai back to reality.

"What? No…" Lorelai shook her head, more for freeing it from the thoughts than actually saying no.

"Do you feel like going downtown? I think we should go shopping properly again."

"Umm…" Lorelai frowned. "I don't feel like shopping. Maybe on the weekend."

"Ok", Jane said shrugging. Then she turned to the front again so she could follow the events of the lesson. Lorelai also tried. Motivating your staff. For that she actually didn't need lessons.

----------

"Luke's Diner."

"Hey, Ceasar, it's Lorelai, is Luke there?" Lorelai sat on her bed with her legs crossed and fumbled nervously with the cord of the phone.

"Wait, I have to look. LUKE!"

"Gah!" Lorelai had to remove the receiver from her ear. Ceasar could get very loud if he wanted to. She heard voices in the background, the rattling of plates and the scraping of chairs. It lasted a while until there was a voice at the other end again.

"Hello?"

"Hey…" Did she sound nervous?

"No, today we have muffins, no donuts. Who's on the phone?" Luke seemed to take an order.

"Um, Lorelai."

"Who? Oh… Hi. Um. Wait."

Muffled, she heard Luke taking the order and passing it on to Ceasar. Then she heard absolutely nothing for a while. When she already thought the connection was cut off for any reason, a soft click was heard and Luke was on the phone again.

"Hey."

"Hey. I assumed Ceasar hung up by mistake."

"No, I connected you to the phone in my apartment."

"Oh. I didn't know you had one up there."

"I do. But I hardly use it."

"I see." Meanwhile Lorelai had tied up the cord completely and tried to untie it again. She didn't know what to say.

"So…" Luke began but didn't seem to know how to go on either.

Lorelai sighed. "We were better with this before."

"Right", Luke agreed and she could recognize the smile from his voice.

"So, how are you?"

"I'm good. I mean, the diner runs well. Taylor's trying to get a pedestrian crosswalk through on Dalton Street. Miss Patty's preparing the dance for spring festival. Everything's the same as you can tell. And you?"

"So far, pretty ok. It's raining now constantly as ever but as I spend most of the time studying and working…" She paused. What did she wanna tell him anyhow?

"Not much time left for other stuff…"

"No", she agreed. "Now and then I call Rory."

"Yeah, she shows up here once in a while. She seems pretty content."

Lorelai grinned. "Well, as long as she isn't talking about me with my parents she's out of the danger zone."

"Your fight was that bad?"

"Worse. But it will be ok. My parents are like a boomerang. I can't get rid of them."

"Ah, I see." Luke also seemed to grin.

"Listen." Lorelai finally began and breathed in deeply. "I wanted to talk to you about the other morning. You were gone all of a sudden…"

"Yeah, you know, my flight departed early that day and I didn't wanna wake you up…"

"Ok." She put a strand of hair out of her face. "Thanks for the coffee."

"You're welcome."

"No, I mean, it was really good. I was worried about it being different than in earlier times, but then it was even better. You know, sometimes I simply need a little push to wake up."

"We're not talking about the coffee anymore, are we?" Luke seemed irritated.

"No", she admitted. "This is about more than coffee. It's about our friendship and what it will be like in the future."

Luke cleared his throat. "Lorelai, I don't want you to feel pressured because… of that one night."

"I don't. But I'd like to know if we… are on the same page. Not that you've put away the book already while I'm still on chapter one."

Luke laughed shortly. "Ok, fine. I think you should finish your course and then we'll discuss it further when you're back."

"Oh." She was a little disappointed. Somehow she had hoped for a different answer.

"Listen. I hadn't planned it. And normally I'm not a very spontaneous guy."

"Alright. I think I get it", she said smiling. "Let's start slowly."

"Exactly." He breathed out in relief.

"Ok." In the meantime she had stopped fumbling with the cord of the phone.

"I should get back to the diner then."

"Ok."

"So."

"So…" She thought quickly. Did she tell him what she wanted to say?

"Lorelai?"

"Yeah?"

"Nice you've called."

She smiled. Obviously she did.

"I think so, too."

"See you soon", he said and then she heard the soft click in the line. Contented and still with a smile on her face she hung up. Suddenly she longed for a huge box of vanilla ice-cream.

----------

When Lorelai woke up the next morning she regretted the blowout from the evening before. She felt sick and had a stale taste in her mouth. Still tired, she turned the alarm clock off and crawled out of bed. In the kitchen she drank a glass of water. With a quick move she had turned on the coffee machine as well.

The everyday life went on. In the mornings she listened to more or less interesting lessons, in the afternoons she served in a hotel, did the accountancy on a trial basis, welcomed guests and decorated hotel rooms – everything within the scope of her 'training'. Sometimes in the evening she thought she couldn't make it upstairs to her apartment because she was so exhausted. Work kept her so busy she barely found the time to call Rory more often. She hadn't told her about the thing with Luke yet. She didn't even know herself what this meant for her. So Rory shouldn't bother either.

----------

"Hello, grandma." Rory nodded at Emily shortly and went on her way to her room.

"Hello, Rory. How was your day?" As usual Emily followed her.

Rory let her backpack slip next to her desk and peeled out of her jacket.

"Pretty good. We started on classic literature today. And in biology we'll be starting our big project on the topic of ecological systems next week."

"Well, that sounds thrilling", Emily said. "I'm expecting you for tea downstairs." And she disappeared again.

Rory got used to this ritual. With a sigh she exchanged her school uniform with jeans and t-shirt. Then she took out her ponytail and went down to the dining room. Emily was already waiting.

Rory sat down and picked up one of the little tarts which were ready every afternoon.

"So, what did you do today?" she asked her grandmother and then bit off a piece of a tart.

"This morning I put the bulbs for the spring seed in the soil. They're in the conservatory. Then I trained Sofie. She's a quick learner. And she makes good tea.

"You fired Helena?" Rory asked, surprised.

"Well, yes", Emily pointed out. "She didn't make the beds properly, although I showed her four times."

"That's tragical", Rory replied and Emily missed the sarcasm in her voice.

"Indeed, it is. But Sofie said she also could make excellent coffee. I insisted on that."

"That's very attentive of you, thanks."

"Have you talked to your mother lately?" Emily suddenly wanted to know.

Rory licked a crumb off her lip. "She's very busy at the moment. We agreed I would call her next weekend."

"And, how is she doing?"

"Good…" Rory was a little confused. Since she had lived here, Emily neither talked about Lorelai nor asked about her. "She's working a lot. She passed her test with distinction. If she keeps on going that way, we will be millionaires soon", she quipped.

"Oh, if it's like that." Emily took a sip of her tea.

"Don't you think you two should talk? I mean, if you call maybe she will listen…"

"If Lorelai has something to tell me she can do that anytime. She knows where I live and our phone number." For Emily the topic was done now.

Rory sighed briefly and picked up a second tart. At least she was sure now where her mother inherited her stubbornness from.

----------

"As all of you know in four weeks your theoretical and in six weeks your practical exams take place. Therefore we will mainly revise the relevant material in the next lessons, will solve logistical questions and arrange a little round of discussion in which we'd like to hear from you what we could improve next time." The young teacher of this class handed out sheets of paper with tasks for practicing.

"The classes. Shorter lessons, longer breaks, less work." Karry grumbled and had trouble keeping her eyes open. She had turned paler in the last few weeks and had lost lots of weight.

Lorelai listened only with half an ear. She didn't feel very well. It was already the end of March and the weather slowly turned milder. Maybe she had caught the spring flu.

"I drink three cups of black tea now until I'm responsive", Jane said to her friend. "Now and then I'll go for a more drastic measure."

"Well, you don't say!"

"Taking a cold shower in the morning can work wonders and – for heaven's sake!" Jane screamed and jumped over to Lorelai who slid off her chair. Karry also immediately came over and kneeled down next to her.

Jane softly patted Lorelai's cheek. "Hey, Lorelai!"

She didn't react.

Meanwhile the teacher of the class had come over. "What happened?"

Karry pulled a face. "Don't know. Probably that she's totally overworked."

Jane nodded. "She's looked overtired the last few weeks anyway."

"I…I…" The young man stroked a hand through his hair. Then he reached for his cell.

"Could you please send Thomas by? Someone fainted. Yes, thank you." Looking pale, he hung up.

Jane continued talking insistently to Lorelai.

"Karry. Karry, I think she's recovering." Jane backed away a little bit.

Finally, Lorelai opened her eyes.

"Boy, what happened?" she said quietly and tried to touch her head. "I feel like having allied with Johnny Walker yesterday."

Karry laughed shortly. "No. You fainted in the middle of a lesson. Clear case of sleep deprivation."

"Well", Jane contradicted. "She should go to see a doctor though. That wasn't normal. Do you suffer from that a lot?"

Lorelai carefully straightened herself up. "No, actually. I don't know."

The door opened and a man of middle age who already had gray hair entered the room.

"Thomas, good you're here", the teacher greeted him and guided him to Lorelai. "She suddenly fainted."

Thomas nodded and kneeled down next to Lorelai.

"Do you know what your name and age is?"

Lorelai wrinkled her forehead. "Sure. Lorelai Gilmore, 33 years old. And if you wanna know my shoe size as well…"

The man shook his head. "Are you in pain?"

She seemed to think for a minute. "My back hurts a little."

Now he nodded and got up again, completely ignoring Lorelai. "Everything seems alright. You should make an appointment at the city hospital just to get her checked. And the participants in your class should work less." And just as wordless as he came in, Thomas had left.

"Well then", the young man sighed, still a little confused. "I will arrange an appointment for you, Miss Gilmore. Maybe you should go home now though."

Lorelai nodded briefly and Jane and Karry helped her up.

"Can you make it?" Jane asked, worried. Lorelai reached for her bag and packed up her pens.

"Yeah. I'm ok again, thanks."

Still standing on shaky legs, she made her way out of the classroom.

She had often made it through weeks of sleep deprivation. But this was… more than just exhaustion. And obviously her colleagues seemed to make it without fainting. It was about time for the remaining two months to pass by.

----------

Now she sat there in that office and for the first time in her life really didn't know what to say. The blood test made her tired and the many questionnaires had been confusing. They were supposed to find something like a stomach virus or stress due to overwork. But none of that, this doctor delivered the news to her with a smile on his face, which he obviously saw as good news from his point of view. She had Rory, an overwhelming daughter, and she hadn't thought of having anymore kids. She didn't want kids and she… was pregnant. Lorelai pressed her lips together. This was like a very bad movie. And she played the leading role.

"Are you sure?" she heard herself asking and could have laughed about her cliché-like behavior if the situation wasn't that serious. Of course he was sure. Just for the fun of it you didn't say something like that at all.

The man in the white gown who suddenly seemed very far away to her, nodded briefly.

"Blood test and ultrasound were clear. You're still young; I don't think there will be complications. Do you smoke?"

"Excuse me?" Lorelai needed a moment to realize he wasn't offering a cigarette to her.

"Um, no. But I drink a lot of coffee…"

"Well, you should cut down immediately. A cup now and then is alright. But most of all you should drink lots of water and caffeine-free tea. Camomile always is a good choice, or peppermint."

'The English seemed to love peppermint in general', went through Lorelai's head. 'In chocolate, in sauces, in tea…'

The doctor seemed to notice she was surprised and a little irritated by this news.

"Listen, Miss Gilmore, you're in the sixth week of pregnancy. There are possibilities."

Lorelai looked up in shock. "Getting rid of it? God, no…"

She frowned. "I already have a daughter. I was sixteen that time, left all alone and had no money. And I didn't even think of getting rid of her. Today I'm earning money, have a house, and a nice life."

The doctor smiled to answer her angry words. "I see. Then we should talk about your further behavior from now on."

"You mean except for the coffee?"

"Exactly. I will prescribe you a few vitamin preparations, just to be safe, for the next four weeks."

Lorelai nodded. She felt nauseous. She suddenly felt like a stranger to herself, hoped she would wake up in a moment or could turn back time.

The doctor still told her about childbirth classes and breathing exercises. How could this have happened after all?

"Listen…" she interrupted the person opposite of her. "How can I be pregnant?"

She got back a questioning look.

"I mean, I'm on the pill. And it has been working for years…" Frowning, Lorelai fumbled with her sleeve.

"I can't tell you exactly. It wasn't written in my documents. Did you have any treatments with antibiotics? In rare cases nausea or extreme stress can cancel out the effect…"

Lorelai nodded silently. So it was stress. But she had been stressed a lot before, too.

----------

The phone lay in her hand just like a stone. It felt cold and heavy, exactly like Lorelai herself. She sat on her bed and stared at the receiver in her hand, unable to dial Luke's number. Or Rory's. The last two nights she spent with reproaching herself, bursting into tears and sleeping just to start reproaching herself all over again the next morning. The thing with Luke, it had been wonderful. And now she was carrying his baby. The thought first had something horrifyingly repelling about it. She would return to Stars Hollow and give birth to Luke's kid. That was absurd. Luke didn't like kids. How could they be able to build a relationship on such a foundation?

Lorelai sighed and put the receiver back on the nightstand. She wasn't able to tell him now. Not yet. She had to cope with it herself first. The words she told the doctor came back to her. Lorelai leaned back. It was true. Her life was alright. She earned enough money. She had a house, a car – financial securities. She was fine. She had friends who would support her. A baby really wasn't the end of the world. But it came so… unexpected. Maybe, if the thing with Luke turned out differently and in one or two years… No.

She softly shook her head. Now she should mainly concentrate on bridging the last weeks here and on passing the exams. And then…

A smile sneaked onto her face and her hand softly stroked over her still flat stomach. Then she would give Rory a baby brother or sister.

----------

"Hey, Luke." Rory grinned widely while sitting down at the counter.

Luke nodded at her and poured her some coffee into a mug.

"Thanks." She took it and sipped.

"How are you?" Luke asked and cleared his throat. Secrets weren't his strengths. Did Rory know something? Did Lorelai tell her something?

Rory shrugged. "You know, it's about time that she's finally coming back. I mean…" She slid around on her stool. "These very last three weeks seem to be much longer than the first four months put together."

Luke nodded. It didn't seem like Rory had any clue. The strain in his shoulders loosened a little.

"It's weird but something's missing in Stars Hollow without your Mom."

Rory laughed out loud. "And I miss Stars Hollow. Life in luxury is quite nice for a change but I miss all the small things my Mom and I had."

Luke raised his eyebrows. "Like your chili fries with extra ketchup and curry?"

"Or the video nights with ten pounds of candy." Rory took another sip of her coffee and frowned. "But most of all I miss talking to her. Grandma is always all polite and formal. It would never come to my mind throwing my shoes into a corner and putting my feet on the sofa."

Now Luke couldn't help laughing.

"Whenever that day should come I'd really like to be there."

"Deal." Rory held up her fingers like taking a vow. Then she emptied her cup in one go.

"Already gotta go?"

"Yeah. My bus is leaving right away." She glided off her stool.

"So. Say hello to Lorelai when you talk to her next time."

"I will. See you."

Luke looked after her for a moment. Lorelai didn't tell her. Surely she didn't want to put him in an embarrassing situation in front of her. Totally Lorelai.

----------

It was amazingly warm when Lorelai left the building with Karry and Jane. They were on their way to the graduation ceremony and felt kind of strange in their gowns. They made it. Six months of hard work finally paid off. But that also meant their time here together was over. They would return to the States and go their separate ways again. Karry to Chicago, Jane to somewhere in North Carolina and Lorelai to Connecticut.

With a mix of respect, happiness and strain the three of them took their seats amongst the other graduates. The teacher welcomed them shortly. The president of the educating authority held a longer speech and afterwards the diplomas were handed out. Lorelai was radiant with glee when she stood on the platform and looked down at the others. Here, in her hand, she held the key to finally fulfilling her dream. Her own inn. She was skilled and had the money. In this very moment she felt very happy and she couldn't claim that for a long time.

"What do you think about going to eat somewhere?" Karry suggested.

"The new Italian restaurant is said to offer excellent ice-cream", Jane agreed.

Lorelai grinned. "So, what are we waiting for? But I'm thinking we should first try at least all the pizzas and then the ice-cream."

Together they strolled, back in jeans and t-shirt again, along a small street toward the center of the city. The Italian restaurant had opened a week ago. During the days of their exams the three had neither interest nor time to try the food.

They chose a table on the sidewalk which was protected by a little flowered fence from possible traffic. On the other tables here and there sat couples or groups who all seemed to enjoy the good weather.

"Hmm…" Lorelai grabbed the menu. "Let me see. Look, that sounds great: 'Double-cheese-Hawaii-pizza with extra-crusty edge'. I'm dying for cheese."

Jane laughed and threw a look over Lorelai's shoulder. "The noodle-soufflé doesn't sound bad either."

Karry crossed her legs and leaned back. "We simply should pick some things we like and try them all."

Lorelai nodded. "Starting with the cheese-Hawaii-pizza."

After they had brooded over the menu for several minutes and had decided what to order they started talking about their future plans. Karry wanted to take over the business from her parents so it couldn't be bought by her mean brother-in-law. Jane wanted to open a 'Bed-and-Breakfast' beside a freeway. She had dreamed about it since she was a little girl after she had spent the night in such a place.

They exchanged addresses and took pictures. The evening was long and when Lorelai went to bed somewhere around 2 am, she was totally exhausted. Tomorrow she would have to pack. And the day after tomorrow her plane was leaving for Stars Hollow. Back to her old life. And her new one.

Her hand rested on her stomach which slightly curved in the meantime. She didn't know yet how this new life would look. But the last weeks gave her time to think. In the beginning she tried again and again to tell Rory over the phone and hesitated every time. You couldn't explain such a thing over the phone. She would wait until they were home again. Both of them.

And Luke? She was going to tell him, too. But first she wanted to wait, to see how it would have turned out between them. Maybe their friendship was strong enough to survive despite the baby and develop into the direction they had already started. Under no circumstances she wanted to bind Luke to her because of the baby without knowing he really wanted a relationship with her. She had to wait and see. She had no choice but doing so.

----------

Luke was a little nervous. Again and again his gaze wandered to his watch. Today she would be coming back. The last time they talked he didn't wanna ask when exactly her plane would arrive; he didn't want to seem pushy. That night was a long time ago and seemed very unreal to him now. What did she expect from him? What did he expect from himself? Were they now together or not?

A sigh escaped him as he realized that barley two minutes had passed since the last time he looked at his watch. He felt like a confused teenager but couldn't help it. Would she call when she had arrived? It was already late afternoon. Maybe she arrived in the evening. Or she was at home and waited for him to call.

"Hey, Ceasar, hold the fort for a moment. I'll be right back."

A grunt coming out of the kitchen was his answer and Luke disappeared behind the curtain which hid the stairs up to his apartment. Taking two steps at once he reached the door and entered. For a second he simply stood there and scratched his head. Should he really call her? Oh, dammit. Luke reached for the receiver and dialed her number. Either she was home or not.

He let it ring. Once. Twice. After the fourteenth beep he hung up. Licking his lower lip he paced around the room. Then he dialed once again. Again just beeps could be heard. In Luke's stomach a strange feeling of hope and nervousness spread out. What did he actually want to say?

The answer to his question was taken away. She still wasn't there. Slightly frustrated Luke hung up and ran a hand through his hair. Ok, fine. He would keep on waiting.

Not that hastily, this time he went downstairs and returned to the diner. And remained standing in the frame of the door.

"What the hell…?"

In front of him many, many boxes were piled up.

"Ceasar?" Luke forced his way through the piles of boxes and behind the counter.

"Yeah?" A head peered out of the kitchen.

"What's this?" Luke raised his eyebrows and his voice was a little higher than usual.

Ceasar shrugged and murmured something incomprehensible before disappearing in the kitchen again.

Luke looked around in disbelief. The whole diner was packed with at least fifty of these boxes. Luke stepped forth from behind the counter and took a closer look at the boxes. They came from London. And according to the label they contained…

"Coffee?"

"I thought you might need some of this stuff. After all I promised…"

Abruptly Luke turned around. There she was, smiling.

Luke opened his mouth to say something but closed it again instead. Then he cleared his throat.

"Yeah, I mean, after all I sell it here." Couldn't he have said anything less stupid?

Lorelai grinned and looked down to the floor for a moment. Luke used this moment to look at her. She wore a wide t-shirt with 'London girl' written on it and washed out jeans. Her hair was a little longer than he remembered. When she looked up at him again her grin had turned into a shy smile. Neither of them said a word. They just stood there and Luke was glad her delivery-operation obviously had driven away the customers.

"I…", he said.

"You know…", she began at the same time.

She laughed shyly and shook her head about herself. And then she took a step toward him, just in the very same moment he wanted to close the distance between them. Luke wrapped his arms around her and pulled her tightly into him. Lorelai captured his lips and dug her hand into his flannel shirt. For a while they seemed to forget everything surrounding them. When she pulled back from him she breathed hard and fast. He also had to calm down his breathing. Lorelai leaned her forehead against his and opened her eyes. A warm blue welcomed her eyes.

"Hi", she whispered.

"Welcome home", he replied.

Lorelai smiled. She kissed him again, softer and more affectionate this time. Neither she nor Luke noticed the bunch of people who had gathered outside, looking curiously at the spectacle through the window.

* * *

**Please review!**** The first chapter had 12 reviews and that hasn't been topped since. I'm going for 15 or else I won't update… Because I know that a lot more people are reading than reviewing.**


	6. AN

Oh boy, what have I dragged myself into?

I didn't think so many of you would feel forced to review.

I just think it's polite to review if you read something, well.

As for those who are mad because I hold a chapter hostage, I don't. I actually haven't received chapter 6 back from my beta yet.

You know, it's nice to get feedback, good or bad, you authors out there know this. I just want opinions, POVs. And not catching reviews like some of you implied.

But I also understand you readers, so I apologize. I'll update as soon as I get the chapter back.

I'm sorry. I hope I haven't driven off my readers now.

And please don't review to this, write PMs if you wanna tell me something since this is no review material.

Kathrin (Copop)


	7. Chapter 6

**Ok guys. ****Here is the next update.**

**You left **_**28**_** (!!) reviews. I am so speechless. And thankful. I can't expect so many reviews for every chapter, but well. I will be good with what I get**.

**1000 hugs and thanks to Steph, my fab beta!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Still they stood very closely to each other between high piles of boxes. Lorelai grinned. She believed she had to work herself through a long talk with Luke first because he wanted to back out. Obviously he didn't. 

Luke stepped back and cleared his throat.

"What now?"

"You could make me some coffee. The journey was pretty exhausting; I've had none for at least 20 hours…"

Luke went behind the counter and poured her a cup of coffee.

"After all I'll have plenty of this stuff until the next millennium", he pointed out and pushed the cup toward her.

"Exactly, and…" Lorelai was about to say something when she recognized a weird expression on his face. She followed his surprised gaze and now also discovered the gathering of the townspeople in front of the diner, who were just about to walk off and pretended to be there only by coincidence. Luke went to the window and pulled down the blinds.

"Now we don't have to tell everyone ourselves at least", Lorelai laughed.

Luke shook his head, amused that Lorelai was taking it so easy. Then he walked toward her and got serious.

"Lorelai?"

"Yeah?" She put her cup down.

"How… will this work now?"

A shadow flitted across her face. Then she put her hand on his arm and smiled. "Honestly? I don't know. But we could start with going on that date you suggested half a year ago."

Luke seemed to be relieved. "Good."

"It was your idea – what do you suggest?"

"Movies?" he asked slowly.

"You can't go wrong with that when it comes to me. Do you have an idea of what's playing tomorrow evening?"

Luke shrugged a little helplessly. "No."

Lorelai declined. "Doesn't matter anyway."

"Why?"

"Well, we'll be busy with other things", she deadpanned.

Luke kissed her forehead.

"Since we made that clear – how was your course?" He went back behind the counter and began cleaning the board with the daily special written on it.

"Oh, pretty stressful." Lorelai took another sip of coffee. "Anyhow, now I have several reports which certify my very perfect skills for everything that has to deal, even in the smallest way, with an inn. Managing, servicing, cleaning, advertising, diplomacy…"

"Laying the roof with tiles", Luke threw in and wrote something down on the dark surface of the board.

"Even that. Cleaning chimneys, keeping away hurricanes, working wonders…"

"I see you won't need my help anymore."

"Don't you dare!" Lorelai said and threatened him with a spoon. "You're in charge of all the handy-man stuff. I skipped those lessons."

"Ok. I'll take $7.50 an hour."

"Is there any discount for good behavior?"

"Always", he replied and leaned across the counter to kiss her.

"I'd really like to go on proving my good behavior to you… But it's about time I go home now. Rory will be home from school in two hours and we have to go to Friday night dinner."

"Despite the fight?"

"Because of that." She sighed. "Rory still goes to school."

"Ok. We'll meet tomorrow?"

"I need my breakfast", she grinned.

"And we have a date."

"Right. A date."

That sounded kind of weird. New. Unknown. Good.

Lorelai got up and went to the door.

"See you."

He looked at her with a warm, lovingly expression on his face. "Nice you're back."

She shot a final smile at him and walked straight through the crowd of people who pretended to be there accidentally and who didn't dare ask her any questions…

----------

Lorelai sat waiting on the steps in front of her house as she discovered Rory, who was changing the side of the street on her way home. As the younger Gilmore discovered her mother, she was radiant with happiness and started running. Stormily, both mother and daughter hugged, immensely relieved being able to return to their old life after almost an eternity. Both started talking at the same time, laughed and hugged again.

"You can't imagine how happy I am to be back home", Rory said effusively.

"Multiply by seven and add the highest number that comes to your mind. Then you're close to feeling the relief that I feel now that the course is over and I've got you back". Lorelai pushed Rory forward into the house. "So. We have half an hour before we gotta leave again. Change and tell me – how are ya?"

Rory slipped out of her sweater and mumbled something like 'Pretty ok' and 'not that furious anymore'. Then she reappeared.

"I mean, we hardly ever talked about you. But they really seemed to have cooled off. After all, they didn't take out their temper on me."

"That's good. Otherwise they would have experienced the wrath of Lorelai Gilmore."

"Oh, the whole thing can be increased?" Rory asked with a touch of irony in her voice.

Lorelai ignored her comment. "So. How is Dean?"

"Great." Rory held up two dresses and Lorelai picked one of them. "He decided to go to college after high school and has already gotten application forms."

Lorelai rolled her eyes. "That's wonderful but with 'How is Dean' I actually meant 'How are the both of you'…

"Oh." Rory slipped on the dress and turned around so Lorelai could tie it up at her back. "Good. Last week we did a movie night with his family. They really seem to like me."

"Anything different would've made me wonder." Lorelai fished for a matching necklace in Rory's jewelry box on the chest of drawers and put it around her daughter's neck. Then Rory went through her hair with a brush and turned around.

"Well, for only five minutes?"

"Excellent! Come on, we can continue gossiping in the car." Lorelai went to the living room and fetched her purse. She had been dressed for at least an hour – in a twin set which covered the little curve of her stomach cleverly. Rory put on her shoes while walking and followed her mother.

While driving to Hartford Lorelai asked about Jess.

"You would be astonished", Rory began. "He matured pretty well. He had a few difficulties settling in but Luke kept him in line. Meanwhile he has gotten quite sociable."

"Never underestimate the powers of Stars Hollow!" Lorelai threw in.

Rory grinned. "Or Luke's. You should have seen how he dragged Jess around at the beginning of the year, holding his arm 'cause Jess had blown up a mailbox with bangers. I think just because of the humiliation he became quiet."

Lorelai laughed. "You don't accidentally have it on tape?"

"Unfortunately not", Rory said with real regret. "But let Luke tell you the story. He always works in such a grim grunt."

"Speaking of Luke…" Lorelai turned her gaze on the road with concentration and wiggled around in her seat. "I think there is some news."

And then she told Rory the whole story – from that Friday evening on which they had fought to the visit in London and to their reunion. She skipped the fact she slept with Luke and was pregnant now, although her conscience was screaming.

Rory was pretty surprised.

"Why didn't you say anything on the phone? I already wondered why Luke was so strange during the last weeks…"

"He was?"

"Pretty much."

"Well… I kind of thought I shouldn't talk about something like that on the phone. Besides that, I didn't even know exactly myself how it would continue with us."

"Well, that is some news…" Rory leaned back in her seat, still a little irritated. She hadn't noticed any of this.

"So?"

"What 'so'?"

"Do you love him?"

Lorelai sighed. "I think it's a little too early to call it love. Honestly, I don't know myself what exactly I'm feeling. But he really means a lot to me."

"That's a good start after all." Rory grinned and then shook her head like she still couldn't believe it.

"But do me a favor…" Lorelai requested.

"Any, as long as I don't have to sing _Mr__Bojangles_ and dance on the table again, like three years ago on your birthday…"

"No, although this makes me think of great ideas." Lorelai shot a cheeky smile at her sideways. Then she became serious. "Please, don't tell your grandparents. About me and Luke I mean. It's still too new."

"Ok." Rory shrugged. "There's still all kinds of other stuff we can talk about."

"For example my outstanding diploma. Maybe this will make them happy."

"Why?"

"I don't want it so they stop paying for your last year at Chilton. The fight isn't your fault and therefore you shouldn't be the one suffering from it."

"I don't think they would do that. Especially grandpa. He loves me too much."

"He does?"

"Yeah, honestly, I think he's really gotten used to me living there. I was at Dean's for dinner a few times – grandma told me later he constantly asked where I was. And he gave me the globe."

"The Kinsey-globe?" Lorelai raised her eyebrows with astonishment. "The one he got from his grandfather? The unique one which I wasn't even allowed to touch as a child?"

"Exactly the same one." A grin flitted across Rory's face. "However, I don't know if I'm allowed to take it home with me or if it belongs to my Hartford-furniture."

Lorelai shook her head. "Unbelievable…"

"What?"

"He really must love you."

"You are so awestruck", Rory said.

"And that's still an understatement. But those are really good conditions for our Friday night dinner."

On that Rory had to agree with her mother.

----------

"Hello, Sofie", Rory greeted the maid who opened the door.

"Hello, Rory." The young woman smiled at her. "Good evening, Miss Gilmore."

"Oh, Lorelai is fine. Miss Gilmore sounds so… old", she declined while she handed hers and Rory's coat to Sofie. The maid nodded and took the coats to the coat rack.

"As I can see you both get along well." Lorelai said.

Rory nodded. "You won't believe it but Sofie's been here for over two months now."

"I guess she can thank you for that fact."

"I have good influence on grandma."

"Speaking of which", Lorelai murmured to Rory and smiled weakly toward her mother. Suddenly it was like their fight was just yesterday.

"Rory, Lorelai. Nice to see you." Also Emily's smile seemed artificial. She hugged Rory and then again turned to Lorelai.

"Hello, Lorelai. As I can see you've come back down well to American soil. How are you?"

"I'm fine, mother, and you?" Oh, how she hated these kinds of conversations!

"Very good. Your father is already waiting in the dining room. We're having rabbit today."

"Sounds good", Rory tried to loosen the forced warm mood.

"Doesn't it?" Emily led them to the dining room. Lorelai looked at Rory helplessly but Rory returned the look just as helplessly as her mother.

"Richard, Rory and Lorelai are here."

Richard glanced up from his newspaper. "Oh, hello. Rory, nice to see you."

Rory hugged her grandfather. "Hi, grandpa."

Richard rose. "Lorelai, how are you? Let me take a look at you. You look good."

"I think she gained some weight", Emily threw in and Lorelai turned pale for a second. Then she shot an icy smile at her mother.

"Blame it on the good European food. But thanks for the compliment, Mom."

"Let's have dinner", Richard suggested before anyone was able to say anything. Rory sat down and looked at her mother warningly. She didn't want the evening to end in a disaster. If Emily couldn't hold back herself, Lorelai had to take the snappish comments.

The evening went on pretty well. Emily didn't stop making snide remarks or now and then raising her eyebrows in pretended surprise when Lorelai told them about her successes during the course. Richard behaved nicely toward her and Rory and Lorelai were grateful for that. After three courses and a plate of cheese – Emily had discovered her preferences for French habits – they finally could close the door of the Gilmore mansion behind them and drive home.

"Did you notice she hardly looked at me?" Lorelai remarked on their way to the car.

"Yes." Rory went to the passenger side and got in.

Lorelai opened her door. "And that she always named you first?"

"I did."

Lorelai got in and started the engine. "But besides all that, it wasn't hell like I had expected it to be…"

"I think so, too."

"You're so un-talkative…"

"Tired", Rory murmured and sank back into her seat.

"Ok", Lorelai said and drove off. "Let's go home."

"Home, sweet home…" Rory grumbled and fell asleep while they were still driving.

----------

After Rory had collapsed in her bed sleepily – Lorelai reminded her three times she had to take her shoes off – the other Gilmore sat down on the couch and called Sookie.

It rang four times until she answered.

"St. James, hello?"

"Hi, hon."

"Lorelai? Oh my god, you're back. How are you?"

"I've heard that question just too often today."

"But not from me, your best friend, who hasn't seen you for half a year. And your last call was that long ago even the Neanderthals could have listened to it."

"I'm really sorry", Lorelai grinned. "I was terribly busy. But now I'm coming back with printed sheets and according to them I could ask for a huge pay rise. Or open my, our own inn."

Silence on the other end. Then a crazy laugh. "Are you serious?"

"Yes. I received several reports and diplomas, and by the way, earned lots of money these past six months I think it's about time we get back to our plans of our inn…"

This time a squeak could be heard which was settled between total enthusiasm and almost fainting.

"That's so great. I mean… Our inn. Lorelai, do you know what this means?"

"No, tell me." Lorelai put the receiver to the other ear.

"Our dream. Reality. I had already given up…"

"Calm down, Sookie, you're talking in incomplete sentences. I suggest we meet tomorrow afternoon for a coffee. I'll come to the inn. We can talk then."

"And gossip a little bit." Sookie was beyond happy.

"That first of all", Lorelai agreed. "But I should go to sleep now."

"Sure. Your jetlag must be awful."

"It's not that bad actually. But let's see how I am tomorrow…" Lorelai yawned.

"Ok. Sleep well. See you tomorrow."

"Good night, Sookie."

"Yeah. Our own inn. Wow."

"Night, Sookie!" Lorelai had to smile.

"Oh. Night, sweetie."

Then she hung up.

Lorelai kept the receiver in her hand for a while. When everything went well, she would tell Sookie tomorrow that she's planning to buy the Independence Inn. If Mia was willing to sell the inn to her, she and Sookie could run a wonderful inn with their own individual touches. Some remodeling here and there, little changes… But this she would discuss with Sookie tomorrow. For now she really should go to bed.

Lorelai got up and turned off the light in the living room. Then she saw that there was still a light on in Rory's room and the door was half open. She sneaked into the room silently. There she was, her Rory, finally back home with her – and still with her shoes on. Carefully Lorelai slipped them off her feet and put them next to the bed. Then she turned off the light and closed the door.

Few minutes later she collapsed dead tired into her own bed which never felt so good before and fell asleep.

----------

When Lorelai woke up the next morning it was only 5.30 am. In London it would be lunch time by now and Lorelai's stomach rumbled. Damn jetlag!

After staring at the ceiling for a minute and thinking of a new painting for it, she finally sat up. The advantage of the jetlag was definitely getting up without morning sickness. So she put on a big t-shirt which she had bought at a baseball game years ago and hadn't worn since. Then she slipped on her soft jogging suit pants and went downstairs. Her baggage still lay in the living room, half unpacked. With a deep, morose grunt Lorelai walked past it into the kitchen. Then she sighed. The fridge was totally empty. Where were the little brownies when you really needed them?

For a while Lorelai stood in front of the also empty kitchen cabinet and frowned. Then she took a post-it and wrote a message for Rory that she was at Luke's for breakfast. After grabbing her purse from the couch she left the house. The town was dead at this time on a Saturday morning. Lorelai enjoyed meeting not a single person, she didn't feel like talking.

Luke's was also dead. The little bell tinkled peacefully when she entered the diner. Luke stood behind the counter, putting new muffins in the display dish. He hadn't noticed her yet. Except for Lorelai, there were only four other customers – an elderly couple who belonged to Stars Hollow like _'Eternal Flame'_ to the _Bangles_ and another couple who must be just passing through because she had never seen the two of them before. Or maybe they just moved here.

"Go, Blackheads, Go?" Luke drew her attention to him and looked at her, frowning.

Lorelai was confused for a moment, looked down at herself and then grinned. "That's one of my sins of my youth at a weekend in Chicago. They only size they had left were XXL and I couldn't do without buying one."

She leaned across the counter and kissed him. "Good morning."

"Morning…" Shaking his head he looked at her shirt once again. "And why did you fish this sin of your youth out exactly today? Is it a hidden hint?"

She laughed. "No. But my stuff is either in a huge heap of laundry or still in the suitcases. I can't walk through the town with no clothes on…"

"I'd say nothing against it", Luke muttered and grinned. "Why are you up so early anyhow?"

"Jetlag."

"Oh, I see."

"My stomach said it would be time for lunch."

"Ok. What can I get you?" Luke wiped his hands with a towel and put the lid on the muffin box.

"Umm…" Lorelai considered a while. "Toast and scrambled eggs. With tomatoes. And salad. And a load of chili fries."

"We also have 40 pounds of cucumbers in stock."

"Just mock me. If you had to live on plane food and Emily's rabbit you also would cry for Luke's breakfast."

She pulled the muffin box toward herself and lifted off the lid. Then she took a blueberry muffin with chocolate icing.

"You do know we have got pliers for that?"

She grinned. "I must have forgotten that during the last six months."

He shook his head "Hopeless."

"Where's my breakfast?"

"Slave driver."

She shot a contemptuous look at him. "Well, we live in a society of services…"

"Then, please, do me the service not to drive away my customers while I'm making your breakfast."

"That's ok with me", she grinned and Luke disappeared in the kitchen.

Two hours and several helpings later Lorelai lay on the counter.

"Why didn't you stop me after the sixth piece of toast?" she wailed. "Or after the third helping of fries."

Luke couldn't do without grinning at the sight of her. "I did. But you didn't want to listen to me."

Lorelai groaned. "Mental note: Take Luke's advice seriously."

"Good attitude." Luke gave her a glass of water.

"Thanks." She took a sip and straightened herself. "I hate jetlags."

"It will be okay." He leaned on his elbows on the counter.

"Yeah", she said and leaned toward him and grinned. "I need some distraction."

Luke returned her grin. Then startled, he stepped back. Lorelai followed his gaze to the door. It was Rory, with a wide grin on her face.

"Am I interrupting?" she asked innocently and sat next to Lorelai.

"No", Luke pointed out and cleared his throat. "We just…"

"It's ok." Lorelai put her hand on his one. "She knows."

"Oh." How could he have expected something different?

Rory still was grinning. "Though it's a little bit weird."

"Huh?" He looked at her, confused.

"Well. Now I won't have to pay for my coffee anymore…"

"Who said that?" Luke missed that she was teasing him.

Lorelai held her hands up in defense. "It wasn't my idea."

Then Rory laughed. "It's ok, Luke. I was just kidding."

"Oh." He first gave her and then Lorelai a skeptical look. "I swear she's got this _all_ from you."

"And I'm proud of it", Lorelai agreed and put her arm around the shoulder of her daughter.

"Exactly." Rory leaned against her briefly. "And now I'd like some breakfast. Toast and scrambled eggs."

"Let me guess…" Luke pulled a face. "With tomatoes. And salad. And a helping of chili fries."

Rory looked at him for a second. "Sounds great."

Luke groaned loudly and again disappeared in the kitchen.

----------

Later Lorelai went to lunch with Sookie. As the tourist season was starting at the Independence Inn, she didn't have much time so Sookie made something for them there. While Sookie was running around in the kitchen and talking to herself Lorelai strolled through the inn. She took a look at every room like she would just see it for the first time, breathed in the smell of clean laundry, samples of greeting-soaps and the wooden hallway and imagined what she could change in here…

In the middle of one of her excursions Sookie suddenly pounced on her with the question if the rumors about her and Luke that were going around town were true. Lorelai laughed and also told Sookie the whole story – this time with all the dirty details. But she also hid the pregnancy from her best friend, which wasn't that easy if you suddenly didn't feel like Sookie's Mexican risotto anymore and instead wanted Chinese teriyaki-chicken. Lorelai blamed her loss of appetite from her feast that morning and while Sookie was eating she told her about the six months in London. After lunch they came to the plans of their inn.

Sookie already had pictures of big menus and world-famous meals in her mind, an extension of the kitchen and additional storage rooms. But Lorelai just laughed and ignored the day dreams of her partner and explained the essential facts to her. At the end of the week she wanted to talk to Mia whether the Independence Inn was for sale. Then they would agree on the price. With a lawyer, she and Sookie wanted to go through contracts which settled an equal partnership and the loan… And in the end they only came to one conclusion, smiling: Their dream finally would come true.

----------

When Lorelai came home that Saturday she felt a new fit of jetlag. Rory was at Lane's so she decided to unplug the phone and made herself comfortable on the couch. The pillows really looked temptingly relaxing. Lorelai hardly laid down when the sleepiness got the upper hand and had taken over her.

A ring made her startled, dazed and dislocated.

Lorelai rubbed her eyes and looked at the clock. 7.10 pm!

"Lorelai?" Another ring. Then a knock. She recognized the voice but at the moment she wasn't sure which face belonged to it. Still a little irritated she staggered to the door and opened it. It was Luke.

"What happened to you?" escaped from Luke as he let his gaze wander from her disheveled hair and the pillow face to the crumpled clothes to her bare feet.

"Oh boy…" she muttered. "Luke, I… Woah."

She rubbed her face and shook her head so she could think more clearly.

"I'm so sorry. I overslept."

"Overslept?" He needed a second then understood. She looked at him with small, sleepy eyes. Then she turned her back on him and padded into the kitchen. He followed her. She poured herself a glass of water and took a gulp.

"Listen", he said. "If you're too tired we can reschedule."

Lorelai shook her head. "Gimme five minutes. Or ten tops. Then I'll be responsive again. Damn time zones…"

Luke had to laugh quietly. "Good. The movie starts at eight. We should make that."

"At eight?" Lorelai wondered. "I thought they always start at seven…"

"Here they do", he grinned. "But I ordered tickets in Hartford. And afterwards I booked a table at an Italian restaurant."

Lorelai whistled through her teeth. "And then you suggest rescheduling? Never ever…"

She came closer to him and breathed a kiss on his lips. "Ten minutes…"

"Okay." He looked after her as she walked upstairs and then sat down at the kitchen table. In one corner a big mountain of laundry piled up. On the fridge was a list with things that had to be bought urgently. It was already 19.5 inches long – and the pen dangled right next to it.

Nine minutes and fourteen seconds later Lorelai rushed down the stairs, dressed in a nice purple summer dress and a black cardigan. How she made it in this short time Luke couldn't tell but she looked amazing. Her hair hung down and ordered over her shoulder, her pillow face was gone and had made space for a fresh smile.

"Ready", Lorelai said and pulled the strap of her sandal tighter.

"Well then", Luke replied and followed her outside.

The gentle air of May was cool but not cold. On their way to Hartford they talked about Lorelai's plans for the inn and about the happenings in Stars Hollow she missed. Taylor must have set up over a hundred new rules in the meantime when it came to the length of the grass on the lawns and the volume of rain in the gutters. Lorelai found it incredibly sweet that Luke went to the town meetings just to keep her informed, but she surely wouldn't tell him that. Luke wasn't the kind of guy who took _'sweet'_ as a compliment.

The movie wasn't bad. A romantic comedy with a touch of action – and though there was a lack of famous actors, it was really entertaining. If she wasn't totally mistaken, even Luke, the movie sourpuss, enjoyed himself and in the end hoped for a happy ending.

"Well", he pointed out later when they walked toward the restaurant. "It was pretty ok."

Lorelai grinned. "I noticed from your hand which suddenly took a stronger hold of mine in the last scene."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

He put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer to himself. In silence they walked on and enjoyed being around each other. After a few minutes they reached the Italian restaurant. Luke held the door open for her and Lorelai smiled silently.

A young waiter led them to their table and brought water and white bread. Then he disappeared again with a brief bow. Lorelai reached for the menu.

"Have you been here before?" she asked and glanced over the starters.

"No." Luke also looked at his menu.

"But my parents used to eat here very often. My father often told me about it."

Lorelai suddenly seemed to be a little touched. "It's really a pity."

"What?"

"That your parents aren't alive anymore."

Luke smiled weakly. "I keep them in good memory."

"That's good."

They looked at each other and in Luke's face was gratitude for her understanding. Then he cleared his throat.

"So, what do you think of a dish full of pesto as a starter and afterwards the pasta torriagi?"

Lorelai searched for the meal on the menu and then nodded. "Sounds great."

"Would you like some red wine?"

She thought quickly. Would it sound suspicious if she refused?

"No, not today", she finally said and hoped he wouldn't inquire.

He didn't. Instead he closed his menu and put his hand on hers which caused a warm shiver to run down her back.

"Lorelai?"

"Yeah?"

"You said you wanted to be sure we're on the same page."

She briefly frowned and remembered their phone call. "Yes."

He didn't turn his gaze away from her. "Ok. I want you to know how happy I am about this. You really mean a lot to me and I don't want us to break up because of a misunderstanding or a bad mood."

Lorelai didn't know what to say. His words touched her and she was astonished about him being so honest. Usually Luke didn't share his feelings except his deep dislike for Taylor.

"That…" Her mouth was dry. "I don't want that either."

She smiled and he held her hand a little tighter.

* * *

**Please leave a review. And, just so you know, the next 3 chapter****s are already beta-ed and ready to publish ;)**


	8. Chapter 7

**So, I**** guess this is the next part ;) Because you all asked for it. But just so you all know, the next update comes fast, for obvious reasons if you read till the end, but then I have to wait, because chapter 10 is just in the translating process. Thanks for noticing ;)**

**F****or those who expected the date to go on in this chapter, sorry.**

**Thanks to my beta, Steph!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

On Sunday morning Lorelai and Rory drove to the nearest WalMart so they could finally refill the fridge and the other kitchen furnishings. In the end they spent over four hundred dollars, but the waffle iron and the talking kitchen clock, which Lorelai had to take with her under any circumstance, were a big part of the bill. It took a while until they had loaded everything into the car and even twice as long until they had unloaded it back in Stars Hollow. 

Lorelai began filling the shelves of their cabinets with groceries while Rory was still busy carrying paper bags into the house.

"What did you say we need the eight boxes of _'Rice Crispies'_ for?" Rory groaned and put down two loads of toilet paper in the bathroom.

"When the great starving is breaking out we needn't bother about that!" Lorelai put one after one, five jars of peanut butter on a shelf. Then she sorted several yoghurts, bread spreads and dips into the fridge followed by different bottles of juice and two pounds of tomatoes. After stowing away a family pack of chocolate bars she sighed and was sure it was just a matter of time until her sudden cravings for food became too obvious. She urgently had to find the right moment to talk to Rory about the baby. And she soon wouldn't be able to hide it any longer.

"And what, might I ask, will you do with ten different kinds of batter mixtures?" Rory put down more paper bags on the kitchen floor.

"Bake them."

"Bake them?" Rory massaged her right upper arm.

Lorelai nodded. "It can't be that difficult, can it? And fresh chocolate cookies are simply the best!" she enthused.

"Well then…" Rory disappeared to take care of the last load.

Lorelai took a few hygienic articles to the bathroom and thought of where she could stock eight tubes of tooth paste. Maybe she went shopping a little _too_ eagerly. Shrugging, she stuffed the tubes in a drawer with towels and went back to the kitchen to fill the freezer with pizzas, soufflés and paellas.

"There", Rory puffed and dropped two bags. "These were the last ones."

"Hey, that's no reason to drop them that carelessly", Lorelai said outraged.

"Marshmallows", Rory just said and kicked the paper bag.

"Poor ones."

Rory rolled up her sleeves and pressed her hands against her hips. "And now?"

"Your stuff…" Lorelai pointed to a pile of pads and ballpoints which Rory had bought for her upcoming school year.

"And where are my post-its? And my index cards?" Rory rummaged through two still unpacked paper bags.

"No idea. Try this one." She pushed a paper bag with her foot under the table toward Rory. Rory disappeared under the table and reappeared a little later, holding post-its of different colors and white index cards.

"Found them."

"In an ordered household nothing gets lost." Lorelai pointed out and piled up some packs of _Oreo Cookies_ right next to the _Nutri-Grain_-bars. Then she began stowing away bottles of cola in the lowest shelf beside the sink.

"Since when do we live in order?" Rory wanted to know and went in her room where she dropped all of her school stuff on the bed. When she came back Lorelai just grinned and folded up all the used paper bags.

"Since I read _'Living with Feng Shui – how to let your Chi flow'_."

Rory frowned. "You never read that."

"Exactly."

"Got it."

Both of them had to grin. Then Lorelai stuffed the pile of used paper bags in the cabinet with the cleaning agents and clapped her hands.

"Finished."

"Mission 'Preparing for apocalypse' accomplished", Rory added and saluted jokingly.

Lorelai sat down on a chair and sighed.

"Remind me to never do anything like this again."

"Don't you worry, I will." Rory promised and rubbed her upper arms to relax her muscles.

----------

Later that evening they sat in front of the TV together and watched _'Breakfast at Tiffany's'_. They had watched this movie so often that they knew the dialogue by heart and now they put other conversations over the original for fun and mocked it.

Lorelai held a bucket of popcorn on her lap and mumbled something incomprehensible about one of the hairstyles.

"What?" Rory looked at her Mom from the floor. She seated herself in front of the couch and stretched her feet comfortably, her arms folded around a pillow.

"Noshing imbordand." Lorelai swallowed the popcorn.

"How was your date yesterday anyhow?" Rory suddenly wanted to know.

"Why did you just now think of that?"

"I don't know", Rory said, shrugging.

Lorelai put her legs on the low couch table and smiled. "Nice."

Rory looked at her expectantly. "What else?"

"Well, just like a date."

"Oh, come on, Mom. Where did he take you? Did he take you home? What was he wearing?"

Lorelai laughed and stuffed more popcorn in her mouth for winning some time. Then she told Rory about her evening of yesterday.

"Finally he brought me home and said goodbye at the door."

"Ah", Rory grinned. "You didn't accidentally push the flowerpot off the banister?"

Lorelai put a strand of hair behind her ear. "No."

"Then it must have been a stray cat."

"Apparently." Lorelai grinned.

"It's good to know you're happy", Rory said, reaching over her shoulder into the bucket of popcorn and turned back to the movie.

Lorelai's smile disappeared. Was she happy? Well, at least she wasn't unhappy. The thing with Luke went really well. Yesterday evening she had been lying awake for a long time and had enjoyed the tingles in her stomach. She never thought this would happen but she really _fell in love_ with Luke. After all these years they had known each other and had been friends, she fell in love. She had realized a long time ago that he was important to her and that she felt a strong affection for him. But knowing that she could get so enthusiastic by only thinking of him and how he automatically made her smile when he looked at her... That was new. And it made the situation even much more complicated.

Lorelai felt like she couldn't stand that he might turn her away because of the baby, or even worse, _only_ because of it, stayed together with her. She knew he really felt a lot for her. But was it already strong enough for setting up a family?

And then there also was Rory. Now would actually be a good moment to talk to her about it. But Lorelai was afraid. After living half a year with her grandparents she could have changed. Maybe they weren't that inseparable anymore like they used to be. What if her friend and daughter suddenly questioned her decisions… Lorelai sighed and tried not to think of the consequences. As long as nobody knew about the baby it somehow was unreal and far away. She still had plenty of time…

----------

Her decision to still keep her pregnancy a secret grew stronger the next day. During her lunch break, Lorelai went to Luke who was taking muffin orders from four little kids. The kids were between the ages of five and nine and definitely siblings.

Lorelai sat on her favorite stool and watched Luke frowning because the youngest one – a little girl with red hair – suddenly changed her mind and instead of chocolate-raisin wanted to have strawberry-lemon. Luke grumbled and switched the muffin. When the oldest one paid and gave the money to Luke proudly, Luke noticed ten cents were missing. The kids looked at each other, embarrassed.

"Do we have to give one back?" the oldest wanted to know and seemed to be willing to sacrifice his muffin.

Luke was perplexed and looked at him shortly.

"No", he said. "But don't you dare spill or make a mess in my diner."

Beaming, the four took their paper bag and stormed out of the diner and outside devoured their muffins with joy. Lorelai watched after the four red-heads and smiled.

"Sweet, aren't they?"

Luke gave her a disgruntled look. "All that's sweet with them are their sticky fingers. The rest is getting on one's nerves."

Lorelai's smile died. "You're not a fan of kids, huh?" she said as jokingly as she could.

"Not if they're loud and hectic, no." He put the muffin pliers next to the box and wiped his hands with a towel.

Now she was sure. Luke didn't want to have kids. He already had pointed that out before Jess arrived here. Lorelai swallowed the lump in her throat which had been stuck there and put a smile on her face.

"Can I get a piece of plum pie?"

"Sure", he said and his mood seemed to lighten up as he pushed a plate with pie toward her. After refilling one of the customer's cups he joined her.

"Have you already talked to Mia?"

"No." Lorelai picked at her piece of pie. "I first wanted to work out how much we are able to pay at the most."

"That's reasonable", Luke agreed.

She ate a bit of her pie. Luke always put a little bit of cinnamon between the plums and the crumble topping. She loved cinnamon.

"And how's the inn in general?"

"Good. The stand-in did a great job with the accountancy. So I started at exactly the same point I had stopped before London."

"So you haven't got anything to do all day long but laze around?" he teased her.

"Hey!" She aimed at him with her fork. "That's what you think. I'm running around between the inn and my washing machine, so the pile in the kitchen finally gets smaller. In the meantime Rory has already hoisted a flag to find the way to her room!"

"What a tragic destiny."

"True. She could be mentally hurt and later develop a washing-phobia."

Luke briefly laughed and Lorelai felt better. He still was the old Luke. He was _her_ Luke. And even if he didn't like unfamiliar little kids very much, she hoped it would be very different with his own kid.

----------

Meanwhile Lorelai had been back in Stars Hollow for two weeks and had settled in. The phone call with Mia went so well like it only could have and a lawyer hired by Lorelai took care of the contract of sale. Mia was, against all expectations, pleased that she and Sookie wanted to take over the inn. That meant a little less burden for her and she had the certainty to know the inn was in good hands.

After that got under way, every day life returned for Lorelai. She had overcome the mountain of laundry, survived another Friday night dinner and enjoyed two further dates with Luke, although both of them worked hard and saw each other only in the diner apart from that. Friday evening came closer and with it the difficult choice of her clothing. Lorelai stood in front of her refilled wardrobe and went through different outfits. After four dresses, two twin sets and a costume she finally decided on a dark red, loose dress which played around her body and a dark cardigan. She turned herself in front of the mirror. Nothing could be seen.

Then she went downstairs and waited for Rory.

"Are you ready?"

"Just a second… I can't find my ear rings."

"Which?" Lorelai went to the chest of drawers in the corridor.

"The green ones with silver pendants…" Rory seemed to search in her drawers very noisily.

Lorelai opened the drawer on top and pulled out the jewelry being searched for.

"Got them."

Rory walked to her and took the ear rings. "Thanks." She put them in her ears. "Is it better I don't ask how you knew that?"

Shrugging Lorelai walked to the door and Rory followed. "I borrowed them last week to match the light green skirt and the dark sweater."

Rory gave away a morose grunt while Lorelai closed the door and walked to the car.

"I really don't mind if you're borrowing my stuff, Mom", she finally began.

"Ok, ok", Lorelai declined. "Next time I'll put them back."

"Thanks."

----------

"Are you ready?" Lorelai looked at Rory questioningly.

She laughed quietly. "I'm not standing at the door of my parent's and am afraid to ring the bell…"

"I'm not afraid", Lorelai defended herself. "I'm experienced."

"Ah. So finally move your experienced finger toward the button."

"Fine…" So, Lorelai rang.

After a while they heard footsteps. This time it was Emily who opened the door. She seemed to be in an amazingly good mood, somehow happy.

"Come in, you two." She backed away so they could come in.

"Sofie!" she called then. "Sofie! Didn't you hear the bell?"

Sofie rushed by and took the coats from them. "I'm sorry, Mrs Gilmore, it was quite loud in the kitchen."

"Well, it doesn't matter. Better get back incase something's burning."

"Yes, Mrs Gilmore." And with a small bow she disappeared again.

Lorelai and Rory exchanged a look which expressed the same question: What's wrong with Emily today? Usually there were no excuses when a maid didn't meet her tasks. And answering the door was definitely one of Sofie's tasks…

"What do you want to drink? A martini, Lorelai?" She went to the living room and placed them both on the couch.

"No, thanks. Not today". Maybe it would work a second time to refuse alcohol without any explanation.

"Well. Then a sherry?"

Obviously it didn't work with Emily. Lorelai smiled weakly. "No, thanks, Mom. I'd prefer water. I had to clink glasses with a guest already today and the drinks were pretty heavy." It was the first excuse that came to her mind. Emily seemed to accept it because she stoppered the bottle of sherry again and poured her and Rory a glass of water.

"Where's grandpa?" Rory wanted to know while Emily sat down and Richard didn't show up.

"Oh, he flew to Hong Kong yesterday to meet a customer."

"Oh." Lorelai sipped at her water.

"So, how was your week?" Emily started small talk.

"Pretty nice", Lorelai said and wondered seriously what was causing this good mood of her mother.

"Really alright", Rory agreed.

"Did you settle in already?" Emily asked Rory. "We miss you very much here, you know."

"Well…" Rory pulled her shoulder blades together unconsciously. "There's no place like home, is there?"

"But don't you worry", Lorelai joked. "She's still keeping the good manners from your good-behavior classes.The other day she ate her fries with a fork."

Emily curled her lips. "Just for your information, we didn't force Rory into anything. She didn't have to learn any manners."

"Grandma", Rory tried to calm her down. "She was just joking."

Before any of the three could say anything, Sofie came in the living room. "Dinner is ready, Mrs Gilmore."

"Well then." Emily rose. "Let's have dinner."

Rory and Lorelai followed her to the dining room. They were having bouillabaisse, salad with croutons and fish. Emily must have killed a French cooking book. Lorelai felt nauseous when she smelled the fish, but she quickly took a sip of water and sat down so the smell of the bouillabaisse was reaching her nose.

Emily waited until Rory also sat down.

"Enjoy", she finally said.

The dinner went by pretty silently. Lorelai didn't want to make any comments about the food. Emily seemed to enjoy her good mood and Rory simply was glad there weren't any remarks.

When Sofie brought in the desert – little pancakes with hot raspberries – Emily got more talkative.

"Well, Lorelai, like you mentioned, you're going to be an owner of an inn soon?"

Lorelai put away her fork. "Yes. Sookie and I are buying the Independence Inn."

"Did you get good insurance?"

"As sure as the green of Kermit the Frog."

"Lorelai, you don't joke about such a thing."

She sighed. "Of course we are insured. In many ways. And Cliff & Roberts check on the contracts very carefully before we sign anything."

"That's good", Emily said, relieved. "Never underestimate the burden of a bad contract."

"Are you a fortune cookie now?"

Emily shot a disapproving look at her.

"Are you sure you want to buy the inn together with the chef? A partnership is always a risk and even more with an unreliable person…"

"Sookie isn't unreliable", Lorelai interrupted her mother. "She's a big help for me."

But Emily didn't let up. "As you are covered in additional work now you will certainly have much less free time." She cut off a piece of the little pancake and put elegantly put it in her mouth with the fork.

"No", Lorelai declined "Still plenty to catch reruns of '_The Waltons'_."

"I'm serious, Lorelai."

"What are you saying, Mom?" Lorelai asked slightly annoyed.

"That you hardly will have time for Rory from now on and she therefore will move in with us."

"Excuse me?" Lorelai and Rory shouted at the same time.

"Grandma…" Rory wanted to oppose but Emily cut her off.

"No, Rory, I know you're with your mother but when you think about it you will recognize it's better this way. You would be closer to Chilton and would have more space than at home. The last six months have showed that you matured wonderfully with us."

Lorelai laughed out hysterically. "Mom, come back down to earth. Rory is _my_ daughter and she will mature with _me_."

"You've got no choice, Lorelai. Richard and I have already decided on this."

"Oh, you have?!" Lorelai pushed away her plate. Immediately Sofie came in and took the plate with her. "I don't think that's your decision."

"It is", Emily said determined.

"Really?"

"Indeed. Otherwise we would take back our part of Rory's school money."

Lorelai inhaled sharply.

"Grandma, you aren't serious!" Rory looked at Emily in shock.

"I can't believe this." Lorelai got up and threw her napkin on the table. "You wanna destroy Rory's future just to get revenge on me?"

Emily sat up a little bit straighter. "This has nothing to do with you, Lorelai, but with the fact that this way the doors for Rory's future are open. She's a Gilmore and should be proud of it."

"But I am", Rory threw in, annoyed that Emily talked about her like she wouldn't be present in the room. "But for being proud of this I don't need to live here."

Emily got up and walked toward Rory. "Rory, darling, one day you will be grateful for that."

"No." Lorelai folded her arms in front of her chest. "She won't because she won't move in with you. Fine, take away the school money. I saved enough money the last months to pay for the last school year."

"But you'll be buying an inn", Emily said dryly.

"I've had this dream for so long that it can still wait a little longer. But you won't take Rory away from me."

Emily raised her eyebrows and put an arm around Rory. "Rory belongs here."

"Grandma!" Rory freed herself out of her grip. "Why don't you ask what I want?"

Sofie came closer to Rory. "Maybe you really should listen to what Rory wants."

Emily threw an ice cold look at the maid and Sofie knew she should have kept her mouth shut.

"Pack your things and go. You're fired."

Emily shot a last contemptuous look at her and turned back to Lorelai.

"So?"

Lorelai shook her head in anger. "Come on, Rory. We're leaving."

Rory looked helplessly from her mother to her grandmother. Lorelai grabbed her purse and left the dining room. Rory looked at Emily.

"How dare you do this?!" she finally raged and followed her mother outside through the big hall. Why did Friday nights always have to end in one big fight? Why wasn't Emily able to accept Lorelai's life the way it was? Rory got into the car next to Lorelai. Lorelai didn't say a word and drove off.

"I'm sorry", Rory started talking after some time but Lorelai shook her head.

"That was nothing about you, hon. It was Emily's latest idea for punishing me because I don't live a Gilmore-life as she wishes."

"But what do we do now?"

She sighed. "Like I said before. It won't be a problem to pay for your final school year."

Rory steadily grew smaller in her seat. "But the inn…"

"… will still be there in two or three years" Lorelai completed the sentence. "And Mia will certainly sell to us then, too."

Rory looked at her, feeling guilty. Lorelai smiled a little.

"Your chance for Harvard is in Chilton. That's more important at the moment."

With that, this talk was over. Rory didn't feel better at all but there was nothing she could have done. Moving and not living with her mother anymore? She would think about that at the earliest when she went to college.

----------

Half an hour later Lorelai drove into the driveway in front of her house and stopped.

"Rory, listen", she said. "I'd like to go to Luke's. The evening was just…" She didn't complete the sentence but Rory understood.

"Want some comfort, huh?"

Lorelai nodded. "Can I leave you alone?"

"Sure." Rory was hugged by her mother and got out. Lorelai waited until she disappeared into the house and went on her way to Luke's. At this time the place was always nearly empty, so she parked right in front of the diner.

It was already deserted when she entered.

"Hello, stranger", Lorelai said and sat down.

"Hey." He kissed her. "You look tired."

She nodded. "Once again a wonderful evening."

"A fight with your mother?" He toweled a mug and put it next to the other ones on the shelf.

Lorelai shortly foamed with rage. "I guess there's no word for it. If fighting is an annoying insect, then this thing today was a chemical insecticide only made for exterminating everything else."

Luke put his hand on hers to soothe her. "Even an insecticide does evaporate after some time."

Lorelai nodded weakly. "Maybe. But let's talk about something else. Are there any chocolate donuts?"

He laughed. "At this time?"

"I've got a terrible sudden craving for frustration chocolate."

Luke disappeared into the kitchen for a short time and came back with a chocolate donut on a plate.

"Angel", Lorelai muttered and took a bite. "This is way better than tiny pancakes."

"Huh?"

"Oh, nothing", she declined. Then she watched Luke wiping one table after another and putting up chairs.

"Don't you think sometimes you don't want all of this anymore?"

"What?" He looked at her questioningly.

"Well." She gestured around the diner. "All of this. Wouldn't you like to do something totally different?"

"No", Luke answered without thinking. "This was my dream and I fulfilled it. Sure, there are also less appealing sides to this job but it's what I can and want to do."

Lorelai understood what he wanted to say. She sighed.

"Is everything alright?" he asked and put up the last chair. Then he returned to the counter and fetched a spray can and a cloth so he could clean the stools.

"I don't know." Lorelai bit her lower lip. "Sometimes I think it doesn't matter if we're doing what we do. We can't control everything anyway."

Luke sprayed the first two stools and wiped them.

"No. But it isn't important to be in control all the time. Keeping the overall view is already enough." He grinned and signaled her to get up. Lorelai slid from her stool.

"I shouldn't think so much about that", she said and Luke nodded in agreement. Then he wanted to spray her stool but the cleaning agent was all gone.

"You're right", he responded and held up the spray can. "I'm going to refill the can quickly."

"I won't run away", she said. Luke went to the back into the storage room and she could hear him rummaging.

"What do you think about seeing Kirk's new movie next week?" his voice could be heard, muffled.

"I don't know. If it's worse than the last one, we have to."

Her donut was all gone in the meantime. So she snatched one of her favorite yellow, big cups and took the coffee pot with decaf. A little bit was still left.

"Kirk has told everyone who would listen how experienced he has gotten in the meantime and that his new piece is way more professional."

Lorelai poured herself a cup and put the pot on the counter. Still standing she took a sip. The coffee was even still warm!

"That can only mean he's totally making a fool of himself. Count me in."

"Ok. Premiere is on Tuesday." Luke returned with a full can and sprayed the remaining stools. Then he wiped them quickly and went back behind the counter.

"In the movie theater?" Lorelai wanted to sit down but the upholstery was still damp.

"No, at the gazebo." He took her plate away and put in the kitchen.

"Now I get it. Because he ordered the screen, he got into a fight with Taylor about it." She sipped from her cup.

"Probably." Luke grinned. Then he put back the coffee pot so he could also wipe the counter. When he noticed it was the decaf he laughed out briefly.

"You have sudden cravings for chocolate and drink decaf coffee. One could think you're pregnant."

Suddenly he heard the splintering of a cup on the floor. He was shocked when he saw that Lorelai had dropped it. Then he looked at her and noticed the shock in her face. Just as he was about to say it was only joke, suspicion crawled into his mind. His gaze wandered to her stomach and remained there for a while. Could it be? Questioningly his view wandered back to her face. She pressed her lips together tightly.

"Oh geez", he just murmured, unable to form a thought.

Lorelai simply stood there and didn't know what to do. Denying it was useless but when she saw his look she thought everything within her body was cramping. She wanted to say something but wasn't able to. Then she swallowed and felt her eyes starting to burn. It was over. Luke didn't want kids, he hated kids. Carefully she stepped backwards.

Luke didn't move.

Lorelai felt like she was about to suffocate. She had to get outta here!

"I…" Her voice failed. "I'm sorry", she whispered and turned around. She left the diner without looking at him again, got into her car and drove home.

At home she went upstairs and slipped out of her dress. She slipped on a comfortable t-shirt, crawled into her favorite pajama pants and went downstairs again to say good night to Rory. But as she reached the living room all her power was suddenly gone. She collapsed, crying, next to the couch and clenched her fists.

This was way too much. First Emily, who ran down her life again and again, criticized all of her friends and didn't think her capable of signing a contract of sale. And then the uncertain future for Rory, her postponed plans and the baby… And Luke. She lost him, she was so very sure. And the feeling of that loss hurt so much she could hardly breathe.

Lorelai pulled her knees to her body and put her arms around them. The tears ran down her face. And although she knew the little person growing inside her stomach couldn't be blamed she cursed it in this very moment just to feel terribly guilty for doing so afterwards. Lorelai felt how helplessness enveloped her and finally swallowed her completely.

* * *

(**runs away and hides) I KNOW that you will hate me after this. But you just have to trust me (well, Jalaila).**

**Please review. Let all your ****anger out on me. I think I can handle it ;)**


	9. Chapter 8

**Again you wowed me with the amounts of reviews I received. Thanks for those!**

**Thanks to Steph, my amazing beta.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

When did everything go so horribly wrong? She didn't know any more. Inside her mind her thoughts collapsed and overwhelmed every attempt to pull herself together.

"Mom?" She felt a hand on her shoulder. "Mom, what's wrong?"

Lorelai looked at her daughter between strands of hair. Her eyes were puffy. She looked so helpless, so Rory sat down beside her and rubbed her back with one hand soothingly.

"I…" Lorelai sobbed and looked at Rory. "I did everything wrong."

Rory frowned helplessly. She never had seen her mother that desperate before. Something must have happened at Luke's.

"Shh…" Rory tried to help comfort her, but her Mom's mind seemed to be somewhere else far away. Just when she was about to say something, they heard a knock at the door. Rory rolled her eyes and got up. Throwing a glance at her mother she went to answer the door. There was another knock, this time really hard, so Rory stepped back, just to be safe, when she opened the door.

"Luke"!

He stood there, breathing heavily, staring at her briefly and then stormed past her.

"Where is she?" And then he saw her, cowering on the floor, lost in tears.

Luke was still standing in the room, breathing hard. Rory carefully came up behind him and let her gaze wander between her mother and him.

"Is it true?" Luke asked and his eyes displayed confusion.

Lorelai glanced at him and a new wave of feelings and thoughts surged through her. She pressed her lips together tightly and sobbed. Her hair hung into her face. Then she silently nodded.

Luke held his breath for a moment. Then he turned around as if he was about to leave but instead just remained in place. After turning back to Lorelai, he opened his mouth but closed it again.

"You're pregnant?" he finally asked like he still couldn't understand it.

"What?" Rory looked at him first then at Lorelai with pure shock.

Luke ignored her. "I can't believe it…" he muttered. "You… And I thought we… But you…"

He stopped. Lorelai didn't look at him or Rory. She enveloped her stomach with her arms and burrowed her face between her knees. Then she looked up at him.

"I'm so sorry, Luke", she whispered. "I… I…"

"Mom", Rory piped in. "Pregnant? I mean, how…"

"Oh god, Rory, it just happened!" Lorelai sobbed, this time louder and still completely devastated. She wanted Luke to go away, she wasn't able to talk to him, not now. And she didn't wanna hear about how much she hurt him now either.

Luke seemed to get mad. "Something like that doesn't 'just happen'!" He began pacing and stopped again to glare at her. "I mean, apparently this thing with us in London wasn't a big deal for you then if you went to be 'comforted', huh?"

Lorelai glared back, confused. What was he talking about? "Luke, I…"

"I know, you were lonely and maybe even drunk or something…" He was really pissed. "I know, we weren't together back then. But, Lorelai, damn it, we spent a night together!"

"What!?" Rory was lost.

But Luke seemed to be oblivious to her still being in the room. "I really believed it meant something to you. But you… you just go and look for someone else."

This was when Lorelai understood what drove him so terribly mad. He assumed she would have anyone's child, anyone who she apparently slept with in London – after they had met there.

Lorelai supported herself on the couch and stood. Her legs were shaking.

"Luke, listen…" she whispered.

"No", he cut her off. "You know, I was serious when I said this is important to me." He motioned between them with his finger. "But that you'd lie to me like that…"

"Damn it, Luke, it's yours!" Lorelai interrupted him, louder than intended.

"What?" Luke suddenly stopped pacing and stared at her. She looked awful: Her eyes were red and puffy, her face was tear-stained and her hair was all messy. His gaze wandered to her stomach which was hidden under her shirt. Then he looked back up, his face filled with thousands of questions.

Rory glanced at them and took a deep breath.

"Luke?"

Just then he realized she was still there. "Yeah?"

"I think you better leave now…"

Luke glared back at Lorelai who put a strand of hair behind her ear and looked at the floor.

"Ok. I… You're right. I… Bye." And with that he was lead outside by Rory, saying nothing else and not looking at Lorelai again. Yesterday his life was totally fine. Now it was chaos.

Rory closed the door behind him and went back to her mother.

"Pregnant?" she whispered.

Lorelai looked up and nodded, the next flood of feelings imminent.

Rory smiled at her with an understanding look and closed the distance between her and Lorelai to hug her. Everything made sense now; she found the missing pieces of the puzzle. Lorelai's absence while they talked, her tension – and the choice of clothes that Rory had started wondering about. Lorelai quietly cried and burrowed her face in Rory's hair. It was weird, like they switched their roles for a moment. Again Rory began gently rubbing Lorelai's back while whispering: "It's ok, Mom, we'll figure it out…"

----------

When Lorelai woke up the next day it took a while until she remembered. Her eyes hurt and her head seemed to wanna join that party. Completely disheveled, Lorelai crawled out of bed and sneaked to the bathroom. She even looked worse than she felt. It would take half a day to make her eyes recognizable as such and fix her hair… like hair again. A glance at the clock told her this 'half a day' was already over. She slept till 1 pm. Then the foggy memories lightened up.

After Luke had left Rory tried to soothe her to find out what happened. Stuttering and sobbing Lorelai told her everything. Then Rory put her to bed, provided her with supplies of tissues which would have survived an apocalypse by far, and lay down beside her. Some time far beyond midnight, Lorelai fell asleep.

Sighing Lorelai lumbered into the kitchen. At the fridge was a message from Rory – she went grocery shopping. Lorelai took two ice chips out of the freezer, sat on the table and pressed them against her eye lids. Damn, this was cold. For a while she just sat there like that and savored the cold on her eyes. She felt surprisingly sober. All of a sudden all her worries seemed way smaller… she would have a child – so what? Luke apparently hated her, whether it was because of the baby or because she didn't tell him, she didn't know. But suddenly it didn't bother her anymore. She'd had many relationships which failed. And she already had raised a kid on her own.

Lorelai put the now almost completely melted ice chips into the sink and took a cup out of the cabinet. She grabbed the coffee pot; a post-it stuck on it: 'Decaf'!

Lorelai smiled. Rory… she was a wonderful person. How could she have doubted Rory wouldn't be on her side?

After showering and dressing Lorelai settled on the couch. She was reading an old copy of _Cosmopolitan_ when Rory came back, carrying several bags.

"Hi, Mom."

"Hey hon." Lorelai turned around and smiled at her. "Did you overdraw our bank account?"

"No", Rory breathed and took the bags into the kitchen. After some rustling she came back to the living room. She held two boxes of ice cream and spoons.

"There you go", she said and gave Lorelai a box of _Rocky Road_. "I thought we might need that today. You know – wallowing and such."

Lorelai removed the lid and greedily grabbed a spoon.

"Hmmm… you're an angel."

"I know", Rory smirked and also devoured her box of ice cream.

For a while they just sat there and ate in silence.

"So", Rory broke the silence. "How are you today?"

Lorelai licked clean her spoon and shrugged. "Honestly, I don't know. I feel numb."

"Numb?"

"Yeah, well, like everything is far, far away."

Rory nodded silently.

After another pause Lorelai hesitatingly started: "Did you… Well, I mean, did you run into Luke?"

Rory shook her head. "No, the diner is closed and the truck is gone."

"Oh."

"You should give him some time."

"I know", Lorelai said.

"After all, you had a little more time to adjust to this."

"Sure." She sighed.

Rory put her empty box on the table. "Have you made up your mind yet how you will do this?"

"Huh?"

"With the baby. When will you tell the grandparents? Are you thinking about getting a new house or do you want to stay here? What about the inn? There's so much that needs to be considered…"

Lorelai nodded. "I know. But I don't even know what I want yet. At the moment I want things right with Luke first before I can plan anything. And I certainly can't hide it much longer… But I feel really uncomfortable when thinking of going to Hartford."

Rory smiled understandingly. Then she looked at her watch. "Listen, I have to meet Paris later, we have to work on a presentation. If you want, I could rearrange…"

Lorelai declined. "No, you can go. I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

She smiled for an answer. "Thanks to you caring and furnishing the ice cream and candy…"

"That's what daughters do." Rory sighed and stood. "I'll get my stuff then."

"Ok."

Lorelai scratched the leftovers of the ice cream from her box and then stood to take the empty boxes into the kitchen.

----------

In the early evening she already felt slightly better. She decided to clean up. During this time, she found some of her old maternity clothes which she spread on her bed to eye them critically. She wore white stretch pants and a tight, light green shirt which showed off her slight bump. And she felt good in these clothes.

Some of the clothes were either worn out already or totally out of style. So Lorelai decided to throw them away. She stuffed them into a big black garbage bag and took it outside. The air was pleasantly chilly and Lorelai closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

And that's when she saw him, leaning against his truck, in her driveway. Lorelai stopped walking and looked at him. Apparently he didn't expect her to come out.

"Hey…" she finally said. "Have you been… standing here for long?"

He scattered the gravel of her driveway with his feet and didn't look at her.

"No, I… yeah." He sighed and now looked up. "I just wanted to think of something to say before…" He stumbled over his words.

Lorelai nodded and bit on her lower lip. "Ok, then… Pretend I wasn't here." She went to the garbage can and threw the bag in. Then she took a few steps to her house backwards. "Think about it further just like I haven't been out here, ok?"

Luke squinted his eyes at her. What was he doing here?

She smiled but it didn't reach her eyes. "And when you're done with thinking… I'm home all night long. And I really didn't see you standing here."

Luke pushed away from the truck and walked toward her. Before Lorelai had been able to say anything he took her face into his hands and captured her lips with his. Everything in Lorelai's body tensed up but he didn't let her go. That's when all the tension fell off from her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back, a kiss full of desperation and longing. Luke suddenly felt her shaking and pulled back. Lorelai cried. They looked at each other and when he realized how exhausted she was, he hugged her tight and burrowed his face in her hair.

"Hold me close, Luke." she whispered and felt him nod.

She clung to his flannel. "I'm so sorry…"

"Shh…" He softly rubbed over her back. She desperately needed this closeness.

After what seemed like an eternity they slightly pulled back. Luke wiped the tears on her cheeks away with his thumb and looked at her.

"We should talk."

She nodded. "But not here."

"Ok." He took her hand. "Come on."

They went to the lake. It was already dark and the water shimmered in pitch black. Luke hadn't said anything yet and Lorelai didn't want to break the silence. She didn't want to say anything wrong. Finally they stopped walking. Luke turned toward the lake and shoved his hands into his back pockets.

"I'm sorry", he began. Lorelai remained silent. "…that I believed you went to someone else after we happened… But I never would have thought you might get pregnant."

"Neither did I…" Lorelai whispered.

Luke still stood with his back toward her. "And then… I don't know. It was unexpected."

Lorelai walked over and wanted to hug him from behind but pulled her hands back again. "I wanted to tell you. But I was afraid of your reaction. We were still… so new. And I didn't want to lose you."

Luke nodded. "I did a lot of thinking today. I don't know what I would have done if I was in such a situation. After all, you didn't plan it like that."

She sighed. "No, I didn't."

Now Luke turned around. "I'm scared, Lorelai."

She looked him straight in the eyes. "So am I."

"You know, while driving around I considered all kinds of scenarios. We could break up and pretend nothing ever happened. Of course I'd meet my responsibilities because just staying together for the kid is no solution. Then I thought we could get married so the kid would grow up with two parents. But maybe we'd fight all the time and no one would be happy…" He stared off into space. "And then it became clear to me: That isn't what I want. I wanna try, Lorelai. I wanna be with you. I don't know how we can manage that, us and a baby. But we can try…"

New tears welled up in Lorelai's eyes, but she blinked them away. Her voice cracked and therefore she only nodded.

Their foreheads met.

"I love you."

Lorelai swallowed. "It would sound really cheesy if I also said that now." She smiled nervously.

Luke smiled back. Then his gaze wandered to her stomach.

"May I?"

Lorelai looked at him questioningly. Then she understood. "Oh, sure." She took his hand and put it on her stomach. "Here you go."

Luke briefly held his breath but didn't say anything.

"You can't feel if from the outside yet", she told him. "It's still too small."

"Do you already know… if it's a boy or a girl?"

She shook her head. "But I have a picture at home."

Luke seemed insecure. "Everything is still so…"

"New?" she suggested.

He nodded. Then he reached for her hand and gently squeezed it. "We can do this, can't we?"

She squeezed back. "I hope so."

They stood at the shore a while longer and enjoyed the silence which suddenly appeared calm and peaceful. Then they strolled back to Lorelai's house, their hands still linked. As Lorelai opened the door to go in, Luke held her back.

She looked at him curiously, but he only put a strand of hair behind her ear and kissed her softly.

"Now I can say it", Lorelai pointed out.

"What?"

She smiled. "I love you."

"And why was that less cheesy?" he asked grinning and pulled her in for a hug.

"It wasn't less cheesy, but I don't care."

"Good", he whispered and they kissed passionately.

----------

When Rory came home later that night she found them tangled together on the couch, sleeping. She didn't know what happened in the meantime… but it looked like she could wait for an explanation until the next morning. She tip-toed to her room and quietly closed the door. She was completely exhausted after having worked all evening long. Paris, the perfectionist… But she herself was not the slightest bit less ambitious. Yawning, she put on her pajamas and crawled under the covers. This was just another example for her Stars Hollow life: Everything would be fine in the end.

----------

"It looks like an amphibian to me. Or like a frog."

"Luke!" Lorelai hit him on his upper arm.

Dr Fine grinned and shook his head. He let the stick glide over Lorelai's stomach, obviously looking for something.

Luke crossed his arms over his chest and looked at the screen, feeling a mix of awe, amazement and disbelief. Then his gaze wandered to Lorelai's stomach. It still was so flat. Nothing compared to the bulges very pregnant women provided. Lorelai noticed his gaze and smirked.

"Just wait. In a few months I'll be fat and ugly. Then you'll avoid being seen in the public with me."

Luke returned her smirk. "Well, you'll have to stay at home then."

"Right, lazy and dull in front of the TV and watching each season of '_That Seventies Show_' and throwing popcorn at Asthon Kutcher while you're driving to the video store and getting fresh supplies."

Dr Fine cleared his throat. "Excuse me."

"What?" Lorelai looked at the monitor but couldn't see anything.

"In this position the heartbeat of the child can be heard very well." The doctor turned a knob until a low beating could be heard in the room.

Lorelai was speechless. She first looked at Dr Fine then at her stomach and finally at Luke.

He also was at loss for words.

"Luke, that's…"

He swallowed and listened to the regular sound. This was his child whose heart he listened to. A living, little person in Lorelai's stomach. Luke felt his eyes burning. He blinked. Then Lorelai reached for his hand and squeezed it gently. He returned the soft pressure.

Dr Fine lowered the volume and took the stick off of Lorelai's stomach. He wiped the cold gel from Lorelai's skin. Then he turned around and grabbed a printed copy of what they just had seen and gave it to her.

"That's for your photo album."

"Thanks." Lorelai took the picture and eyed the grayish spot which stood out from the black background. Her baby. She sat up and pulled her sweater over her stomach. She didn't hide it anymore.

The people of Stars Hollow already knew she was pregnant. Only a week ago the wildest and craziest rumors went around town – Lorelai being pregnant from a professor she met in London and Luke offered to be the dad. Others said she had slept with a complete stranger at a party. At some point Lorelai had enough. She went straight for Miss Patty's and told her the whole story – a few hours later all of Stars Hollow knew.

Lorelai told Sookie about it during dinner – Lasagna and peach pie – and Sookie was beyond excited when she learned the news. Meanwhile Lorelai had bought three books with names and was given seven guidebooks on how to raise a child, which Sookie either had bought or borrowed from relatives.

Jess just shrugged when he heard and Luke thought he had heard Jess muttering "I always knew" while wiping the tables. And though, Jess let Luke know that he was happy for him – he worked the night shifts in the diner so Luke could be with Lorelai, took care of the orders and worked much more than before. Luke had good reasons for being proud of his nephew.

Lorelai beamed when she left Dr Fine's office together with Luke. The constant fear which she had felt on her shoulders a few days ago was gone. Of course she didn't know exactly how this would work… but she had Luke who was at her side. And Rory.

"And still: It looks like an amphibian." Luke twisted and turned the picture in his hands. Lorelai snatched it.

"You are so clueless. Look, right there…" She pointed at a pale spot. "Don't you see the resemblance to Kate Winslet?"

"Ah, geez", Luke groaned. "You don't even know if it's a boy or a girl."

"Mother's instinct", Lorelai pointed out but secretly knew he was right. "But I really hope if it's a boy he doesn't go for Leonardo then."

Luke chuckled. He loved Lorelai's quirks. He loved everything about her. And even if the thought of being a father was still foreign to him, it didn't feel that frightening anymore.

"Do you have time for lunch?" Luke unlocked his truck.

"No." Lorelai shook her head. "I have an appointment with the notary because of the inn. I meet Sookie there. We wanna go over the contracts. Mia will be there, too."

"Wow, this is getting serious now, huh?"

"Yeah." Lorelai smiled. "It is. Finally."

Luke hugged her. "I always knew you'd make your dream come true one day."

She kissed him. "Thanks to your support. If you hadn't vouched for me I never would have gotten the loan."

"Anytime", he murmured and kissed her back.

Lorelai pulled back and gave him a warm smile. "See you tonight?"

"Around seven?"

She nodded. "Sounds great. Bye."

"Bye", he said and watched her walk to her car. Her independence was also one of the many traits he loved about her. He offered loaning the money to her, but she didn't want to owe him anything – so he vouched for her at the bank and she got the loan. Combined with the savings from the last few months, the money would cover Rory's last school year and the first installments on the inn. The arranged financial plan looked great.

Luke got into his truck with a grin and drove back to Stars Hollow.

----------

Lorelai tried to recall the happy feeling from a few moments ago. She and Sookie now were the owners of the Independence Inn. The contracts were airtight, the notary had been really kind and Mia had hugged them in relief. Knowing her inn would be in such good hands meant one burden off her shoulders. Lorelai clung to this happy feeling as she stood in front of her parents' house. _My own inn, my own inn._

She rang tentatively and took a deep breath.

The seconds before the door was opened dragged along. Lorelai looked up at the imposing walls and a wave of emotions, odors and sounds washed over her. The scent of washed clothes, the sound of Rosa's steps when she walked into her room to wake little Lorelai in earlier times. These walls which were like a big barrier back then still were an obstacle.

The door was opened and Lorelai glanced at the new maid.

"Hi", she greeted with a fake smile. "I'd like to see Emily."

The short woman shyly looked at her. "Mrs Gilmore whishes not to be disturbed."

"It's alright", Lorelai said and pushed past the woman into the foyer. "I'm her daughter."

"Oh." The maid stood still for a short moment then put a formal smile on her face and closed the door. "I will tell her then."

Lorelai nodded and followed her toward the living room. The queasy feeling in her insides increased.

_My own inn, my own inn._ Where did the happy feeling go?

"Mrs Gilmore?" The brunette woman curtsied. Emily looked up from her book and frowned.

"Didn't I tell you I don't… Lorelai!" She noticed her daughter who waited behind the maid. Emily shut her book and put it on the little table beside her chair.

"It's alright, please leave now, Luise."

The young maid curtsied again shyly and left with a low "Of course, Mrs Gilmore."

Lorelai stood in front of her mother unsteadily and sighed inwardly. Had it been a good idea to come here?

"Hi, Mom", she started.

Emily glared at her coldly and stood. "Hello, Lorelai."

Lorelai nervously fidgeted with her feet. Then she looked directly at Emily and again took a deep breath. "Mom, I have to talk to you."

"Oh, you do?"

"Yeah, is Dad around?"

"No, he's working."

"Works a lot lately, huh?"

"Many things to do", Emily said curtly.

"Ok…" Lorelai sighed. "I'll tell you anyway because I don't think I'll have the courage to show up here again."

Emily kept on staring at her without showing any feeling. Lorelai shivered.

"Mom… I'm pregnant." _My own inn, my own inn._

Emily glared at her daughter like she didn't grasp the meaning of her words. A while later she raised her eyebrows. "Again?"

Lorelai frowned and pondered if she heard correctly.

"Mom?"

"Lorelai?"

"I said I'm pregnant."

"I heard you very well."

"And all you can say is 'again'?"

Emily crossed her arms. "What do you expect from me?"

"I don't know", Lorelai admitted. "I expected an outburst of anger or something. Any reaction."

"Lorelai, you haven't surprised me since you were sixteen. Do you know who the father is at least?"

Lorelai laughed hysterically. "Of course I know who the father is, Mom. I'm really not as slutty as you think I am."

Emily still remained calm. "Lorelai, I don't know what I should do. When you visited the last time you made it perfectly clear our presence in your life is unwanted. You shut us out on Rory and you wished we stay out of your life. We respect you because you are our daughter. So you can't honestly think I am interested in _this_ recent change."

Lorelai was shocked about the iciness of her mother. Sure, they had hurt each other, but Emily wouldn't be Emily if she didn't continue to mess with Lorelai's life.

"O… ok, fine", Lorelai muttered. "If you wish."

Emily nodded with a smile which couldn't be more false.

Lorelai put a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "So, I better go. Would you please tell Dad?"

"That I can manage."

Lorelai avoided looking at Emily one more time. She turned around and slowly walked out. Emily stared after her until the door fell into its lock again. For a second she stood there, motionless. Then suddenly her fingers cramped in the crook of her arms and she began shivering. She started to cry. In slow motion she sank down on the sofa. She didn't let out any sound, no sob, no whimper. But she cried, silently and lonely. With her stubbornness she had driven away Lorelai as well as Rory. The gap between them had grown too big. And now Lorelai was pregnant, carrying a man's child Emily didn't know and a child she possibly would never meet.

* * *

**Please review.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Here's the next chapter.**

**Thanks to my beta Steph!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"I wish I could drink three pots of coffee right now. And I'm not talking about decaf." 

Lorelai sat down on her stool sighing, reaching for the mug Luke had placed in front of her.

"Was something wrong with the contracts?" he asked while pouring her decaf coffee.

Lorelai shook her head. "No, everything's ok with them. But afterwards I had the very bright idea to go to my parents."

"Oh boy…"

"That's what I said." She greedily took a large gulp and a groan of frustration escaped her. "I hate this coffee!"

Luke put his hand on hers. "Hey. What happened?"

She gave him a grateful smile. "Just the usual stuff. I talk, Emily talks, but we don't talk to each other. Been there before."

"Did you… tell her?"

Lorelai nodded. "I went there for that in the first place."

"So?"

A bitter laugh was her answer. "She didn't even want to know who the father is."

"Excuse me?" Luke raised his eyebrows. At the same time a nagging feeling began to fill his insides. He actually wanted to take this step together with Lorelai to support her. But obviously she decided to deal with her parents alone.

"She didn't show the tiniest sign of any emotions." Lorelai took another sip and moved the corners of her mouth downwards in disgust. 'Again'!"

"What?"

"No. 'Again' was her comment when I told her I was pregnant. "Can you believe that?"

Luke looked at Lorelai worriedly and uttered a "No". Emily's reaction or better the lack of it really seemed to churn her up. What should he say?

"And then", Lorelai angrily babbled on, "she told me something about respecting me and not wanting to interfere with my life any more. As if she ever would have done that until now in the tiniest way!"

"Hey…" Luke gestured with his hands in front of her eyes to get her attention. He glanced at her with raised eyebrows and she sighed. Then her face relaxed.

"I'm sorry. I didn't wanna work myself up like that. It's this coffee's fault."

"That's the first time you're complaining about my coffee", Luke smirked.

"Just because I am slowly but surely going cold turkey…" she grumbled and looked at Luke, begging.

He just laughed. "Don't even try. You're not getting caffeine from me."

She pouted in mock offense but then smiled in understanding. "You're right. Otherwise it will really be an amphibian, huh?"

Luke returned her grin. "You know, we should…" He was interrupted by a very excited Kirk who burst into the diner.

"Luke!" He gasped for air.

"Kirk?" Luke frowned.

Lorelai turned to Kirk. He wore a blue coverall and was covered in dirt and dust from head to toe. "Did you discover your talent for mining?" she quipped.

"This isn't funny, Lorelai", Kirk said and turned to Luke. "Luke, you have to help me."

"What happened?"

"The bleachers collapsed."

Luke tried to suppress a chuckle but couldn't help to grin. He had warned Kirk earlier in the morning that the stilts were too weak. "And what am I supposed to do now?"

"You…" Kirk seemed to be confused by this question. "You're supposed to repair it."

"So?" Luke kept on acting clueless and enjoyed the amused grin from Lorelai.

"Please." Kirk begged impatiently. "The premiere is taking place tomorrow night. You're my last resort."

"Oh, ok then", Luke said nodding but Kirk missed the sarcasm in his voice.

"Thank you. Thank you, I… Thank you."

"It's ok, Kirk", Luke declined before Kirk could get the idea of hugging him. "I'll get my tool box." He disappeared into the store room.

Kirk impatiently fidgeted with his feet. Then he looked at Lorelai and frowned. "You gained weight."

Lorelai glared at him in confusion. "Yeah, that happens to pregnant women", she said dead serious.

"Lorelai, you don't have to copy every fashion trend out there just because a pregnant celebrity… wait. Pregnant? You?"

Lorelai nodded and grinned sweetly.

Kirk's frown grew deeper. "How did this happen?"

"You know, Kirk…" Lorelai started and put a hand on his dust-covered arm. "If two people love each other, then it's the same as with the birds and the bees. So, a man and a woman…"

"I know how it… works with the birds and the bees." Irritated he withdrew his arm away from her.

Lorelai had a hard time holding back her laughter. "Oh, ok, that's good."

"I meant… who's the father?"

Luke returned from the store room. Kirk briefly glanced at him.

"Luke, did you know that Lorelai is pregnant?"

Now Luke was irritated. "Uhm… yes."

"Oh." Kirk apparently was surprised. "And do you know who the father is?"

Frowning, Luke looked at Lorelai and considered if she was trying to fool him. Her suppressed grin showed him she wasn't. Sighing he put a hand on Kirk's shoulder.

"Let's go repair the bleachers." Gently Luke led Kirk toward the door.

"But… who is it? Or was it an in-vitro-fertilization? Lorelai, did you have an IVF?"

"No, Kirk", she shouted after him. "It's Luke."

"Luke had an IVF?"

Now Lorelai wasn't able to hold back her laughter.

"No, I'm the father", Luke said annoyed and gave Kirk a little push. "Go ahead, I'll be right there."

He went back to Lorelai who was straightening up and tried to put a serious expression on her face. She failed.

"What was that all about?" he asked.

"I have no idea. Apparently he was under the bleachers when they collapsed."

"I think so, too…" He frowned and looked in Kirk's direction. "Ok, I better go and help him. Otherwise he will set Stars Hollow on fire."

"That would be drama", Lorelai agreed, pulling him toward her and giving him a peck on the lips. "I'll head home."

"Ok. And Lorelai…?

"Yeah?"

"No. Caffeine!"

She pouted. "Yes, daddy."

He grinned, kissed her forehead and followed Kirk. Lorelai took her purse and also made her way out of the diner.

When Luke approached Kirk, the latter had his left thumb in his mouth and sucked on it. In front of him on the ground were a hammer and a twisted nail that poked out of the stilt responsible for the collapse.

"I jusd wanded do hammer id in", Kirk mumbled wailing.

Luke smirked and shook his head.

"Daddy", he muttered and the smirk changed into a warm smile. "Daddy Luke…"

----------

It was at least two degrees warmer than normal. Richard immediately noticed it upon entering the house. He put his briefcase down on the floor next to the door.

"Emily?" he called and untied his scarf. Although it was summer it had been cool in Oregon. He hung his coat on the coat rack.

"Emily, I'm home." Richard walked into the living room and then into the kitchen but Emily was nowhere to be seen. Sighing, he shrugged and went upstairs to change his clothes.

When he entered the bedroom he found her. The curtains were closed and she wore a cooling mask on her forehead.

"Emily", Richard whispered and worriedly sat down on the bed.

She quietly groaned and opened her eyes. Then she smiled.

"Richard… Nice you're back."

"What happened? Are you sick?" He reached for her hand.

"No…" She licked over her dry lips. "It's…"

Richard softly stroked her hand with his thumb.

She swallowed. "Lorelai visited."

Richard sighed inwardly.

"Why was she here?"

"She's pregnant." Emily's voice cracked.

Frowning, Richard looked at his wife. Her head felt normal, but maybe one hallucinates even without fever…

"Emily, are you sure you're alright?"

She slowly nodded. "I just have a severe headache."

"You should rest." He wanted to get up to let her get some sleep but she held him back.

"I'm serious, Richard. Lorelai's pregnant."

Richard remained beside the bed. For a while he stared at Emily in silence. Then he released a breath he was not even aware he had been holding.

"Are you… sure?"

Emily quietly laughed. "She explicitly visited to tell me."

"Oh… That's…" He didn't know what to say. "And… who's the father?"

"I don't know."

"How come you don't know that?"

"She didn't tell me." Emily closed her eyes because the brightness hurt them.

Richard once again stroked over her hand. "Get some rest, Emily. Everything's going to be alright." He was seriously worried about her.

"No, it won't…" she muttered quietly and pulled her hand back.

Richard left the room. What had happened here?

----------

"It's really sweet that you're looking at the pipelines", Lorelai thanked and let her legs dangle from the counter of the kitchen she was sitting on. She reached into the big bowl sitting on her lap and put some popcorn in her mouth. There were a lot of little things that needed to be done at the Independence Inn.

"I'm not sweet. And you're welcome", Luke's muffled voice was heard from the area next to Lorelai's legs. He briefly pulled his head back out, his face completely covered in black grease.

"Did you sign a new insurance policy yet?"

Lorelai nodded. "Yes. In the policy, there are now a few more subjects which weren't there when Mia owned the inn. We should be covered well with it."

"That's good." Luke sounded exhausted.

"Oh, by the way", Lorelai changed the topic. "I had a weird feeling earlier today. Maybe it's the baby already?"

"In the sixteenth week? No, I doubt that."

"Hm."

"You'll feel the boxing and kicking in three weeks at the earliest."

Lorelai was taken aback. "Since when do you know these things?"

"OW!" Luke apparently hit his head. "I don't know. Might have caught something on TV", he grunted and a metallic clanging was heard.

Lorelai chuckled. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah", he assured and reappeared form under the sink backwards. He wiped his greasy hands at his pants, put the tools back in the tool box and breathed.

"The waste disposal unit is fixed now."

"Great." Lorelai grabbed another handful of popcorn. Luke grinned and shook his head.

"What?" she wanted to know, grinning.

"Oh, nothing."

She threw the popcorn at him. "Don't make fun of me. Unbuttered popcorn is the only thing I can eat without growing fat. Which I will do anyway, grow fat."

Luke washed his hands and scrubbed the grease off from his face. Then he searched the room for a towel.

"Over dere", Lorelai mumbled with her mouth full of popcorn and pointed to the area behind him.

Luke dried off his hands. Then he took the bowl out of her lap, set it aside and stepped in front of her. Lorelai laid her arms around his neck and pecked his nose.

"You still have some grease on your face", she said dryly and followed the line of black on his face with her index finger.

"Really", he deadpanned and smeared some of the remaining black from the back of his hand on her cheek.

"Hey!" Lorelai laughed and pushed his hand away.

"Luke?" She suddenly asked and got serious. Luke stalled.

"Have you ever thought about where this will go?"

"What…" He hesitated. "What do you mean?"

"You know", she stared at the floor, both hands on the edge of the counter. "This never ending commuting between my house and your apartment isn't… ideal, is it?"

"Lorelai, what are you talking about?"

"I thought…" She looked up at him. "Maybe you could move in with me."

Luke's eyebrows shot up. "What?"

"That means no", Lorelai stated.

"No."

"So, yes?"

"No, I don't know."

"Oh."

Luke took off his cap and ran a hand through his hair.

"Don't get me wrong, it's just… yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes." Luke put his cap back on and smiled. "We can try. I mean, there's still the apartment in case… well, you know."

"Okay", Lorelai said happily, pulled him toward her and kissed him.

Someone cleared their throat, interrupting them.

Lorelai turned around, startled. "Dad!" she exclaimed.

"Lorelai…" her father said formally and stayed in the door frame.

Luke stepped back from her. Lorelai jumped down from the counter and straightened her hair.

"Uhm… what are you doing here?" Lorelai asked.

"Well." Richard again cleared his throat. "I had an interesting conversation with Emily last week."

"Oh. I thought you wouldn't be back until yesterday."

"Yes, but one of my meetings was rescheduled and I was able to depart a few days earlier."

"Ok."'

For a moment father and daughter were silently staring at each other. Then Richard took a step toward Lorelai.

"Emily is very unhappy at the moment, you know."

Lorelai shot him a disbelieving look. "That's why you're here?"

"Yes, that's why and because I wanted to talk to you myself."

"Okay…" Lorelai frowned.

"Lorelai – " Richard began but his gaze suddenly landed on Luke. He frowned and obviously seemed to make the connection just in this very moment between the scene he just had witnessed and the whole situation.

"He's the father?" Richard was stunned.

Lorelai looked back and forth between her father and Luke.

"He is", she sighed.

"Why didn't you tell Emily? She thinks you're pregnant from someone we don't know at all."

This drove Lorelai mad. "She didn't want to know! She didn't even ask how I feel about this."

"And how do you feel about this?" Richard asked. Lorelai couldn't hear any sarcasm in his voice. With his genuine interest he took all the winds out of the sails which had been driving her madness on.

"Uhm… Good, I… well, I mean, the baby wasn't planned but I'm four months along and we still have a little time to adjust to the situation."

"Four months along?" Now Richard seemed surprised and outraged. "That means in London… when did you find out?"

"Uhm…" She guiltily looked at Luke. "A… while ago."

Luke walked up to Lorelai and put an arm around her waist. He held back until now because this was a father-daughter-thing. But now he also was involved.

"Well then." Richard apparently had recovered. "Lorelai, congratulations."

"Excuse me?"

"You'll be a mother after all. Again, I mean. But this time the circumstances are quite different than they were with Rory back then."

He was right about that. Lorelai didn't know what to say. Richard handled the situation more rationally and that made her insecure. He gave her no reason to attack.

So she simply said: "That's right."

When Richard didn't reply she sighed. "Dad?"

"Lorelai?"

"Listen, I didn't want to hurt Mom. But this thing with Rory… I just can't forgive her so easily for what she did. I somehow hoped the pregnancy might… change something. I thought maybe Emily was able to see that I'm happy the way I live. I'll never live up to her standards."

Now it was Richard's turn to sigh. "Lorelai, you're expecting too much from Emily. She's also only human but most of all she's your mother. Mother's do strange things, God knows why. The problem with the both of you is your stubbornness."

Luke briefly laughed and Lorelai nudged him. Then she turned back to her father.

"It's okay, Dad. Thanks for stopping by. I… I'll call."

"Alright, Lorelai." Richard turned around to leave. In the door frame he turned back. "By the way… you have a black line on your cheek." Then he left.

Lorelai glared at Luke.

He couldn't stifle his smirk.

Lorelai slightly pushed him. "Why were you so quiet the whole time? I needed a little bit of support…"

Luke raised his hands in defense. "This was something between you and your father. I've experienced your family angry and mad before. I didn't wanna get attacked."

Lorelai quietly chuckled. "I guess it's too late for that."

"What do you mean?"

"You see", she grinned. "After all, the next Gilmore-offspring is partly a Danes, too."

"Should have thought about that before, huh?"

"Maybe…" Lorelai murmured and pulled him toward her. "Where were we before we were interrupted?"

----------

Rory eyed herself in the mirror with content. She looked intelligent, young, fresh and enthusiastic in her blazer – just like what she would expect someone to wear who was about to go to a study counselor. The upcoming year was her last at Chilton, so she slowly but surely had to make up her mind about what came afterwards. Harvard, sure, it was her dream. But what exactly did she want to learn? There were thousands of subject combinations, differences in the kind of graduation and semester enlistments. To settle on something, you needed to get professional help.

Rory pushed her way through Luke's moving boxes which had been sitting here for three weeks and grabbed the keys for the car lying on top of the chest of drawers.

"See you later, Mom", she shouted in the direction of the kitchen and was gone quickly after that.

Lorelai's gaze followed Rory out the door. Then she shook her head and smiled. Wasn't it only yesterday that Rory had run around in this house, seven years old, and had asked thousands of questions or had told her proudly how she had won the spelling contest in school? And now she went out to select her class schedule… in less than five months everything would start over again. Changing the diapers, the formula, the…

Oh God!

Lorelai inhaled sharply and stood motionless. There it was again! A warm smile spread on her face and she stormed outside. "Luuke!"

She looked around. He wanted to repair something in the garage…

"Luuuke!" Lorelai shouted anew, this time more impatiently.

"Did you say something?" she heard from above her and Lorelai looked up. Luke took hold on the edge of her garage and readjusted his cap.

"Come down, quickly, come on", Lorelai urged and waved impatiently. Luke sighed, crawled from the roof onto the ladder and came down. "What is it?"

"Wait…" Lorelai muttered. Then she beamed. "Here!"

She took his hand and noticed the thick working glove covering his hand. Wrinkling her nose she removed the glove and placed Luke's hand on her stomach. Frowning Luke glanced at her and waited. Then his facial expression softened and he lifted his eyebrows in surprise.

"There it is again", Lorelai cooed and didn't dare to move.

Luke was speechless. "This… this…"

"Yeah, it started two days ago and increases every time. At first I thought I had an upset stomach from the Chinese chicken. But then I realized that no chicken in the world could kick like that. Do you feel it?"

"Yeah…" His voice was barely above a whisper. He followed the movement carefully with his hand and was overwhelmed by the feeling. Goose bumps ran down Lorelai's spine.

"Lorelai?" He looked at her.

"Yeah?" She still beamed. Luke had never seen her so happy before.

"Will you marry me?"

"What?" She looked at him questioningly for a second, needing a few moments to grasp the importance of his question. Her smile froze momentarily.

"Will you… I mean, this is… Lorelai, I've never thought I would feel something like this, I…"

"Yes", Lorelai interrupted.

"What?"

"Yes." Meanwhile she smiled again and laid her hand on his.

Luke took her face in his unoccupied hand and graced her cheek with his thumb. She leaned into the touch and closed her eyes. When she opened them again Luke also smiled.

"What now?"

Lorelai grinned. "Usually you have to kiss me now."

"Oh, that can be arranged…" Luke quietly joked and leaned in.

Lorelai didn't know why she could feel her heart beating in her throat and as soon as their lips met she wanted to hold on to this moment forever with all her might. She inhaled Luke's scent of newly cut wood and flannel. After pulling back she buried her head in the crook of Luke's neck. Luke softly rubbed her back. Then he suddenly paused. Lorelai looked at him.

What's wrong?"

Luke's face lit up. "Wait here", he instructed and took a step backwards toward the house. "Don't move."

"O… Okay." Lorelai stood still, a little confused. She crossed her arms and fidgeted with her feet. After what seemed like forever Luke came back. He stopped in front of her and held out his hand. In it lay a small, silver ring. Lorelai gasped and looked at Luke.

"When did you…" She took the ring out of his palm and observed it. The ring was simple but very beautiful.

"Well…" Luke uncertainly started. "… that night when I did the 'lots of thinking' about how this would work with us… sometime between 2 and 4 am I had come to the conclusion only marriage would solve the problem. And that was when I drove to Hartford to buy this."

Lorelai bit her lower lip. "That was over six weeks ago…"

Luke nodded without looking at her. "But I didn't wanna take it back. I thought maybe… well…"

Lorelai quietly chuckled at his clumsiness.

"Good thinking", she pointed out and gave the ring back to him. Then she held her hand out. Luke briefly glanced at her and put the ring on her finger at last. Lorelai eyed her hand.

"Lorelai Gilmore-Danes…" she muttered and smiled. Then she shifted her gaze to Luke and became serious.

"Luke?"

"Yeah."

"Are you sure it's what you want?"

Luke nodded without hesitation. "I've never been so happy before."

----------

When Rory learned her mother and Luke wanted to marry, she was surprised at first. Even with Max her Mom took her time before saying yes – and to decide 'no' in the end. But Luke and Lorelai have known each other for so long…

The news traveled through Stars Hollow like a wildfire. Everyone congratulated Lorelai.

Only the thought of her mother, who didn't take any interest in all of this, built a gray cloud in her head which just wouldn't go away.

One day when there was a calm moment in the inn she picked up the phone and dialed. She let it ring a few times.

"Gilmore."

Lorelai took a deep breath. "Mom? This is Lorelai…"

She expected Emily to hang up but the awaited clicking of the line wasn't heard.

"Lorelai. Good morning."

"Good morning, Mom", Lorelai went with the formal tone of her mother and tried to remember the words she had thoughtfully prepared earlier. But there were none left.

"I…" she began and bit her lower lip. "Mom, I'd like to talk to you."

"Otherwise you certainly wouldn't have called", Emily pointed out sourly.

"Please don't make this so hard", Lorelai sighed and fidgeted with the cord of the phone.

"Alright then – what do you want?"

"I want it to be different between us. I mean… Rory has made her decision. She will live with me. I'll pay for her school and you are free from any obligations. But…"

"Is this all?"

"Mom, please!"

Silence on the other end of the line.

"I'm very busy at the moment at the inn. I thought, maybe… we could meet for lunch during my lunch break and… talk."

Emily seemed to hesitate.

"You know, both of you are very important to Rory. And I… will be starting a completely new life soon. And I really want you to be a part of it." It was hard for her to vocalize that.

"Well", Emily finally said, a little bit less stiff than before. "I think I can manage to come to Stars Hollow for an hour."

"Thanks", Lorelai replied genuinely and smiled a little. "So… see you soon."

"Goodbye."

Lorelai kept the receiver a few moments in her hand after hanging up. She wanted to fix this. She was sure that it wasn't entirely impossible to have a normal conversation with Emily.

* * *

**Sorry for the wait. And you will have to wait for chapter 10 even longer I think, translation got stuck, I am busy... Well, I hope you can forgive me.**

**Please review, kind readers.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Here's the next chapter… I'm working on the next ones already :) **

**It's mostly LL fluff. Hope you like it.**

**Thanks to Steph for fast betaing. You are an angel.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"What is taking her so long?" Lorelai squirmed around on her stool impatiently. 

Sookie gave away a grumbling noise which was clearly a noise of suppressed aggravation. "Lorelai, that's enough already."

Lorelai pouted and sneaked a strawberry out of Sookie's basket. The latter sighed. "Why don't you just go compare some calculations or manage the front desk? In here you aren't helping anything or anyone in any way."

"But it's already 12.50 pm and I'm just wondering when Emily will show up.

"Yes, and this for the umpteenth time. You actually caused my strawberry parfait to deflate", Sookie whined and lightly hit Lorelai's finger to keep her from snatching another strawberry.

"But my mother is never late. Emily Gilmore, rather, is half an hour early to avoid being late two seconds."

"Exactly. Anything else would be impolite", a strict voice agreed with her.

Lorelai hastily turned around. "Mom…"

"Lorelai." Emily remained in the door frame of the kitchen and eyed Lorelai. When reaching her stomach her gaze lingered for a moment. Then she pursed her lips and raised her eyebrows. "Well, here I am."

"Yeah."

Lorelai had recovered. She hopped off the stool and straightened her dress. She smiled. "Nice you're here."

"Hello, Mrs Gilmore", Sookie greeted with a shy smile and waved with the egg beater she was holding. A few droplets of the parfait fell on her apron. She commented her own clumsiness with an "Oops…" and tried to wipe them away nervously.

"Hello, Ms St. James", Emily said, frowning at Sookie's behavior.

Lorelai sighed inwardly and took Emily's arm. "Let's got to the lobby, shall we?"

"Alright."

Lorelai led her mother to the couch and sat down across from her.

"Would you like something to drink?" she started nervously. Maybe it was the hormones but she longed for peace. All the years filled with rebellion and defiance had worn her out. She wanted a healthy relationship without having to be afraid of what would come next.

"No, thank you."

Lorelai looked at her mother. She looked embittered.

"Mom, I want us to talk everything out. There's so much I want to tell you…"

Emily raised her eyebrows but didn't reply. Lorelai hadn't come to her like that ever before.

"I…" Lorelai played with a strand of hair and searched for words. "You're my mother."

"Really, am I?"

"I mean, we're all part of a family and I belong to the 'Pretty Woman-Hello Kitty'-category."

"The _what_?"

"I want pink stuffed animals and trashy figures in my house. I love happy, bright colors and scented candles… and I need harmony to be happy. It took a while before I had realized that." She paused briefly while staring at her knees.

"The Friday night dinners were our chance to find a way back to each other. We didn't take that chance. Please don't allow a stupid fight about Rory, which is actually about you and me… don't allow it to drive us apart completely."

Emily looked at her daughter in surprise. Suddenly she didn't see the defiant sixteen-year-old anymore like she had seen though all of these years. Instead she saw a young independent woman who achieved a lot during her life and was happy. It didn't count that Emily always had wished for a different future for Lorelai – after all she was happy and modest – most of the time. And wasn't this what every mother wanted? Her daughter being happy?

"Lorelai, I…" Her voice cracked. "I don't know what to say."

Lorelai glanced up and saw her mother's face soften. "You don't need to say anything. I'm good with you just listening. You know, I never understood why you couldn't accept the way I am. Maybe you thought I'd never be happy with the way I live, Maybe I hurt you too much when I broke every rule of good behavior back then. I'm sorry. I didn't plan it this way, you know? But I was a kid. And you denied any support toward me because you were so shocked and helpless… So I had to go. To find out who I was and what to do with my life."

For a moment both of them looked at one another silently. Emily seemed to think about her daughter's words and worked them into her own image she'd had of her daughter ever since. Then she briefly closed her eyes and sighed. When she opened them again they were bright and warm.

"Lorelai, I'm also sorry." She straightened her shoulders. "I wasn't able to forgive because of my hurt pride. There isn't even anything I could forgive. I gave you a hard time and for sure, myself, too. We will always have different opinions on things, in many ways, but that's…"

"… normal?" Lorelai suggested and took a hand of her mother in hers. "Mom, I know I hurt you; we hurt each other. But I love you and Dad. That will never change, although so many changes in my life are coming up." She showed off her engagement ring. Emily took in a deep breath.

"You… Luke and you…?"

Lorelai nodded. "Luke and I are getting married. Not today or tomorrow, later, when the baby is born and we get used to each other. The baby was a surprise to all of us."

"That's…" Emily didn't know what to say.

"I know you don't like Luke and never will. But he makes me happy, Mom. We have the inn and the diner. We won't have financial problems. He already moved in with me and… it works."

"Getting married", Emily whispered.

Lorelai smiled. "It would be really nice if you and Dad came."

Emily glared at her daughter. For a short moment there was expected silence. Then Emily frowned and asked: "Was this the official invitation? That would be rude."

Lorelai's smile grew larger, at last she laughed, freely and happily. "No, of course not. You'll receive it properly via mail. Alright?"

"Alright." Emily also smiled now.

Lorelai squeezed her mother's hand. Then she stood up. "Are you going back to Hartford now?"

Emily pondered for a second. "No, I'd like to meet my future son-in-law."

"Luke?"

"Do you have another fiancé I don't know about?"

"No, um… I mean… I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why?" Emily smoothed out her skirt. "I won't abuse him or anything like that. I just want to talk to him."

"Okay", Lorelai said slightly nervous. "I'm coming with you."

"I don't need your support."

"No, but Luke does."

Emily smirked. "Let's go."

"Wait. First I want to give Sofie the list which tells the amount of linens we need for next week."

"Sofie?"

"Oh, yeah, I forgot to mention… I hired her a few weeks ago. She desperately searched for a job as a maid. It's a shame you fired her; she's worth ten maids." She fished for a sheet of paper under the front desk and put it on the small table next to the stairs.

"No, you certainly didn't mention it." Emily pursed her lips but didn't say anything more.

Lorelai took her arm. "So, let's go."

Together they left the inn – mother and daughter.

----------

He hated when the customers behaved like a bunch of starved cavemen and after they had eaten, the tables looked like a hurricane had hit them. Grumbling, Luke wiped the tables. He heard the jingling of the bell above the door and looked up. A smile spread over his face – it was Lorelai. And – the smile disappeared – her mother. Luke had always wondered how such a wonderful woman could spring from such a strange mother. Maybe she had been switched in the hospital…

"Um, hello…" He was speechless.

"Hi, hon", Lorelai greeted him but instead of kissing him she shooed him away. "Shoo, behind the counter, you're safe there."

First she shot a grin at him and then her mother.

Emily's answer was an eye roll. She went straight for the counter. Luke decided to follow Lorelai's advice and very quickly went behind Emily's intended destination.

"Mr Luke Danes."

"Um, yeah, that would be me…"

Lorelai tried to refrain from laughing and sat down on her favorite stool.

"Lorelai mentioned you want to marry her", Emily continued obliviously.

"Oh, she did?" Luke looked at Lorelai helplessly. She nodded and smiled encouragingly.

Emily still glared at him with questioning eyes and Luke frantically tried to find out what Emily wanted to hear from him.

"Um, please have a seat", he offered, hoping to win some time. To no avail.

"No, thank you. I won't stay long."

"Okay."

"Have you been married before?"

"No, I…"

"Do you have children?"

"No, just…"

"Do you have health, annuity and casualty insurance?"

Luke scratched the back of his head. "Of course I have. Listen…"

"Fine. Then I think you are an acceptable man for my daughter. I expect you with Lorelai for dinner on Friday. Then we can get to know each other better."

"Do I want to come?" Luke asked Lorelai.

"You want to", she replied and smiled sweetly.

"Ok, we'd love to come", he turned back to Emily, wearing the same expression as Lorelai.

"Fine. Alright. See you then." Emily was just about to leave when Luke hit his forehead with his palm. "Wait! This Friday? We can't come this Friday. We…" he glanced at Lorelai. "We have yoga on Friday."

"You do yoga?" Emily asked amused.

"No", Luke said appalled. "It's for Lorelai. And the baby."

"Hm." Emily swallowed her comment.

"Right", Lorelai agreed with Luke and looked at her mother, smiling smugly. "We can't come on Friday."

Emily raised her eyebrows. "How long does this thing last?"

"Until 7.15 ", Luke replied.

"In Hartford?"

"Yeah", Lorelai sighed. She suspected where this was heading.

"Then we will meet at 7.30. Have a nice day."

With that Emily left Luke and Lorelai behind. They couldn't believe their luck.

"Dinner with the Gilmores…" Luke muttered.

"Yay!" Lorelai deadpanned. "I need coffee. With caffeine."

"No."

"One cup."

"No."

"Two cups."

"No."

She grinned. "I could say that we really liked it there on Friday and that we want to come back next week."

"One cup."

"Thanks." Lorelai waited until Luke was finished with pouring and greedily took a sip. "This was very much needed."

Luke had to grin. "What happened?"

"My veins filled with heavenly black coffee."

"I was talking about Emily."

"Oh, this." Lorelai put her cup back on the counter. "I just couldn't take the tension any more. And I thought, 'Hey, why not call her, nothing will happen', and before we knew it she was at the inn during my lunch break. We talked everything out and she insisted on meeting you."

"And it took you seventeen years?"

"No, only seventeen minutes actually."

"I mean to talk everything out."

Lorelai grinned due to his 'I'm-trying-to-have-a-serious-conversation-here' expression on his face he was shooting her. "Apparently we did. Both of us were just too stubborn and proud to start making amends."

Luke just nodded. Seems like she wasn't switched in the hospital…

----------

"And now we stretch our feet away from us and close our eyes. Can you feel the flow?"

The voice of the young woman was accompanied by lulling music. The participants of the yoga class were enveloped in scent of vanilla. The aroma hung in the air like heavy fog.

"I don't feel anything", Lorelai muttered and hopelessly tried to find a comfortable position by nervously skidding around. The mat they were sitting on was plaited with scratchy material – supposedly relaxing material.

"Lift your arms over your head and feel the energy flow from your fingertips to your pelvis", the purring voice of the class teacher could be heard anew.

Lorelai lifted her arms.

"Ow", Luke cursed whispering and rubbed his hand against his chin which had been hit by Lorelai's elbow.

"I'm sorry", she whispered back. "It's only because I have to keep my eyes shut."

"Geez", Luke groaned and pulled his legs a little toward himself which had been lying on either side of Lorelai before. "My knees are getting numb."

"You can say that again…" Lorelai complained.

"And now the fathers hug their partner. Lay your hands on the stomach and feel the baby."

"I swear, if she doesn't get rid of this 'Ms Daisy'-voice I'll kill her." Lorelai let her arms sink down again, paying attention not to hurt Luke once again. He put his arms around her from behind and placed his hands on her stomach.

"Remain upright so the energy isn't diverted. Can you feel it?"

Lorelai leaned back and snuggled up to Luke's hug. She was everything but upright but at least she could feel the sensation coming back to her numbed rump and she savored the warmth and the gentle rise and fall of Luke's chest.

"Mmmm", she purred. "This way this yoga thing would be fun."

Luke quietly chuckled. "I bet." He let his hands glide softly over her stomach. That morning the baby had been kicking and boxing furiously which had caused unpleasant cramps for Lorelai. But now it was calm.

'Ms Daisy' spoke up again. "We keep our eyes shut and angle our legs sideways. Then we slowly bend forwards toward the floor."

Luke was about to move but Lorelai stopped him. "I don't feel like wrenching and torturing myself anymore. After all we're paying for this."

"Alright", Luke muttered and remained seated, his arms around her body. Lorelai softly stroked Luke's lower arms with her fingertips.

"By the way, I discovered the book."

"Which book?" Luke asked sleepily.

"The one about pregnancy and raising a child."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Lorelai nudged him. "It was in one of your moving boxes in the attic. In this one it's written that you feel the baby kicking and boxing between the eighteenth and twentieth week."

"Oh, that one. Sookie had to give it to me at all costs."

"Of course." Lorelai grinned and snuggled up to him even more. "I think it's nice."

"What?"

"That you're interested in our little one and even read books about it."

"You know, it's also my 'our little one', isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is", she softly said.

The class teacher interrupted them. "We straighten up again, very slowly. Then we stand and bring our upper body up, vortex for vortex so we don't interrupt the flow of energy." She gave the pairs some time to follow her instructions. Lorelai and Luke stood right up and watched the others straightening up flowingly as they were supposed to.

"When we have come back we open our eyes and stand facing each other."

Everyone did as told.

Lorelai looked at Luke and smiled. This was nice. They were here together and only because of that, this was nice. Luke ran a hand through her hair and returned the smile.

"I am glad you've all been here today. If you are willing, you can enlist for next week and I'll see you then", the young woman ended the class and she received applause from everyone. The couples reached for their coats and bags and the silence which had filled the room before was gone. Some talked to Ms Crook – 'Ms Daisy' – and asked her for helpful tips for a pain free childbirth.

"Ok then", Lorelai said and slipped into her shoes. "Now the Gilmores."

"Now the Gilmores", Luke repeated sighing and tied his laces. Then he stood and offered Lorelai a hand. She had herself pulled up by him and together they strolled outside.

"I could have lied", Lorelai contemplated aloud.

"When?"

"When Mom asked if our class was in Hartford."

"And what would you have said?"

"That it takes place on the moon and we wouldn't make it on time even if we wanted to."

Luke laughed briefly. "And I'm sure she would have believed you."

"Of course she would have. The lesser gravity on the moon causes the energy flowing more easily through the baby."

"Because this is immensely important for the further development of our kid."

"You got it, dude."

They looked at each other, grinning. Luke opened the door of the car for her and helped her in. Then he walked to the driver's side and got in. "So, you're ready to rumble?" He inhaled deeply.

"Yeah, ready to rumble." She took his hand and squeezed it understandingly.

----------

When she breathed in the cool evening air a few hours later she quietly sighed.

"It wasn't that bad", Luke said and unlocked the diner.

"It wasn't", she nodded her agreement. "You're right. They were really… I don't know."

Lorelai followed him, sat down at the counter and waited for him to do the same.

"Maybe… Emily really accepted that…" He searched for the right expression.

"… I'm happy?" Lorelai suggested and put her elbow on the counter to support her chin in her palm.

Luke smiled. "I think I wanted to say that."

Lorelai nodded. "She seems to have changed for real. I suppose it's Rory."

"Rory?"

"Well", she shrugged. "Rory turned away from them – and decided to live with me. That hurt my mother."

"Well, whatever it was… it's nice you're making amends now." Luke laid his hand on her knee.

"I never thought I'd say this but… I think so, too." She softly ran her thumb over his knuckles.

Luke couldn't help chuckling quietly. "But next time you won't snap at her when she mentions the stretch marks, okay?"

She grinned. "But she's right. I'm not sixteen anymore. If I don't want to look like a zebra after the baby's out I should do something for my skin."

"You'll always look great to me", Luke murmured, slightly embarrassed.

Lorelai came closer and whispered against his lips. "I heard that, mister."

"Good", Luke whispered back and kissed her gently.

Lorelai closed her eyes and leaned against his shoulder. She felt him put his harms around her and lovingly stoke over her hair.

Why had it taken her so long to realize that it had always been him? The way he treated her was even more caring than with Rachel… Lorelai felt a warm sensation erupting deep down and slowly crawling upwards. This, this was it.

Love wasn't only passionate kisses and exciting adventures. It didn't need drama to see what was just right – and this felt right. Exactly the way it was now.

----------

The weeks went by and Lorelai still worked at the inn. When summer had come and Rory had received the application forms from Harvard, Luke began remodeling the house. Tom and his crew were hired to enlarge the second floor and to build a nursery next to the bedroom under the roof. Together they settled on wallpaper – after days filled with discussions about the pros and cons of bunnies, footballs and cars – a warm orange with a crimson border in the upper third won. On the weekends lots of hours were spent searching for baby furniture until Lorelai finally found the perfect crib and the matching changing table.

Slowly the stomach of the mother-to-be was steadily growing. Luke opened up to his life as an expectant father.

On a warm evening in August Lorelai let herself plop on the couch with a sigh. She finished setting up the nursery and was in need of a break. She turned on the TV and zapped through the stations but nothing worth watching was on – as usual at this time of the day. Then she heard Luke's key turning in the lock.

"Hey", he greeted energetically, carrying a paper bag in his arms. "Don't move."

He disappeared into the kitchen for a second and returned to the living room. The paper bag was put on the coffee table and Luke stood in front of Lorelai, panting heavily.

"Did Taylor talk you into participating in a town marathon or something?" Lorelai asked frowning.

"No", Luke shook his head and sat down next to her. "I remembered what you said a few weeks ago."

"Oh, that's a lot of things then. Because I talk pretty much all the time, and in a few weeks it adds up and up and up…"

"Close your eyes", Luke continued, ignoring her babbling.

"Okay…" Lorelai's frown grew deeper but she obliged and closed her eyes. She felt Luke pushing her shirt up her stomach and goose bumps ran down her spine. "What…?"

"Shhh", Luke's warm hand was gone now and soon she felt something cold; she flinched. But she kept her eyes shut. Then his hand returned and he softly spread something on her stomach that felt really good. The scent of this liquid could also be smelled throughout the whole room.

"Baby lotion?" Lorelai opened her eyes.

Luke was in the process of massaging her stomach with baby lotion. "Yeah", he nodded "I read that there's no better way to prevent stretch marks."

"Mmmm", Lorelai purred and slid down a little bit further on the couch. "This is great."

They smiled at each other and Luke kept on massaging lotion in Lorelai's strained skin. After a while the baby started to move under his hand. Luke gently caressed his baby and he was carried away completely.

"Luke?" Lorelai brought him back to earth.

"Yeah?" He looked down at her and stopped the movement.

"Why haven't you thought of having kids yet?"

Luke was slightly taken aback. Then he glanced at her stomach and his hand. "I think I wasn't ready yet. I believe kids belong to a real family. With a house and all that stuff. And…" He became silent.

Lorelai put her hand on his. "And?"

"I just hadn't found the right woman to have kids with until now."

"Got it." Lorelai warmly smiled at him and snuggled up to him.

They simply sat for a while like that and enjoyed each others warmth.

"It's weird", Lorelai broke the silence.

"What's weird?"

"Well." She played with the bottle of baby lotion. "This. Us. It feels so natural. Like before but only… stronger."

"I know what you are trying to say", Luke murmured and kissed her forehead.

"Hm." Lorelai removed his arm from her shoulder and grabbed a pillow to stuff in between the cushion and her back.

"Is your back hurting?" Luke asked worried.

Lorelai nodded. "One of the less enjoyable sides of pregnancy."

Luke helped her to make the couch more comfortable and Lorelai leaned back, sighing with relief. "Thanks."

You're welcome. So, when is your next appointment?"

"For ultrasound? Next week. Maybe we'll even find out if we will have a little Luke or a little Lorelai…"

"Really?" Luke put his arm around her again and lovingly looked at her. It was one of those simple, normal moments. And exactly that fact made it unbelievably special.

* * *

**Please leave a review. I love them :)**


	12. Chapter 11

**Ok, here's the next chapter. Hope everyone is still enjoying this.**

**Cookies for Steph!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Forget David and Daniel!" Lorelai stormed into the diner, beaming. She stopped abruptly when she didn't spot Luke immediately. "Luke?"

"Ugh…" A grumbling coming from under the counter was heard. "What?"

Then he emerged, completely covered in a thin white powder.

Lorelai beamed even more.

"And here I thought flour is used for baking", she quipped and sat down.

Luke shot her a glum look and pointed at the wall behind him where earlier a shelf had been attached to.

"Half an hour ago, it just fell down", he explained. "Boom – and everything was on the floor. Including coffee, sugar and flour containers. And to make matters worse I was standing right in front of the shelf when it came down. You can imagine what a…" He paused and looked at her. Lorelai still beamed. She squirmed on her stool.

"You didn't even listen to me", Luke stated in disbelief.

"No", she admitted. "Because within seconds you won't give a damn about the shelf or the flour."

"I won't?" He raised an eyebrow skeptically.

"Mary", she just said.

"Who?"

"Mary. Or Sophie, or Betty, or Elizabeth, or Jenny or…" She sighed.

Luke frowned now. "More relatives who are coming to our wedding and who I don't know?"

"No." Lorelai shook her head, grinning. "Or yes…"

She beamed again. And slowly it dawned on Luke. "No!"

"Yes!"

"Really? It's a…"

"A girl!" Lorelai shot her beaming smile at him. "I had a check-up today and our little one here cooperated perfectly this time, so…"

Luke walked out from behind the counter and hugged her tightly.

Lorelai mock gasped for air but Luke didn't let her go.

"Living person here", Lorelai panted.

Luke immediately backed away. "Sorry. But this is just… wow."

"I know."

He went back behind the counter, still overwhelmed.

"So?" Lorelai looked at him questioningly.

"Huh?"

"Well." She grabbed a mug and poured herself some decaf. "What do you think of the names?"

Luke seemed to consider. "I don't know… Sophie. Mary. Betty. These names are… boring."

"Boring?"

"Yeah, you know, every third celebrity has such a name. We could also consider Julia or Sandra."

"Stiles or Roberts?"

"Huh?"

"Julia."

"Geez…" Luke frowned.

"But you're right", she said. "We could flip through the books Sookie gave us."

"You mean the three books."

"Right." She took a huge sip and glanced at the clock. 4 pm.

"Are you waiting for someone?"

She nodded. "I wanted to meet Rory here."

"Ok." He was silent for a second. "Um, about Rory…"

"What about her?"

"How is she handling this situation?"

Lorelai was surprised. "What are you talking about?"

"The whole thing, you and me, the baby… everything went so fast somehow…"

Lorelai soothingly put her hand on his. "Rory is almost an adult. She is happy about the baby but most of all she's happy that I'm happy."

"Good." Luke said with a sigh of relief. "That's good."

The jingling bells announced Rory coming into the diner. "Hey you two."

"Hi, Rory", Luke greeted her.

"Hi sweetie", Lorelai welcomed her daughter who eyed her suspiciously.

"What happened to you?"

Lorelai followed Rory's gaze and saw she was covered in flour.

"Oh, a shelf and bad timing."

"And here I thought flour is used for baking", Rory joked.

"Ha, ha", Lorelai deadpanned and noticed Luke trying to stifle a grin.

"Sit down, my only child", she changed the subject and patted the empty stool next to her.

"Not long and I won't be any more", Rory said grinning and sat down.

"You got it, dude." Lorelai pushed a cup toward her and poured some coffee. "By the way, I have news."

"You have?"

"Yeah…You know, the pro and con list in your closet…"

"Mom! You looked through my closet?"

"Hello! I am doing your laundry. It won't walk into the closet by itself… I thought I taught you better how to hide secrets properly…"

"Fine." Rory rolled her eyes. "Note to self: Don't hide any Christmas presents in the closet."

"Anyway", Lorelai continued. "You can forget about the left side of that list of yours."

"Why?"

"Duh, because it's a girl."

"Aah!" Rory screeched and hugged her mother tightly. "That's great!"

"Living… living person here", Lorelai panted anew and Rory let her go.

Lorelai looked at her and couldn't help laughing.

"What?" Rory asked confused and looked down at herself. She saw white lines of flour covering her front. "Oh, that's just great." She pouted.

That's when Jess came down from the apartment.

"Hey, Luke. Where did you put the three inch wrench? The window is stuck again. Oh, hi Lorelai, Rory." He nodded at them and a frown spread over his forehead when he noticed the white lines on them.

"I think I put it on the top shelf in the store room", Luke answered.

"'Kay." Jess turned away and walked into the store room. Shortly after he came back with the wrench and wanted to go upstairs but he hesitated.

"Huh…", he said. "I thought flour is used for baking…"

Lorelai grabbed some lumps of sugar to throw them at him. Jess cleverly ducked down and fled upstairs. Luke shook his head, smirking.

"Did I miss something?" Rory wanted to be filled in.

"No", Lorelai smiled and took a sip of her coffee.

----------

From Lorelai's point of view the time flew by way too fast. One second she had just returned from London and in the next, summer was over. Rory's last school year in Chilton had started and she was constantly busy with filling out application forms for colleges and taking the SATs.

"In Harvard only one out of a hundred applicants are admitted and I want to be one of them", she announced one night when Lorelai caught her brooding over an essay about a book in the middle of the night. She sat at her desk and was about to fall asleep any second.

"And if you fall asleep during an interview they will totally favor you over the others", Lorelai shot back.

Rory sighed, put her essay in her backpack and switched off the desk light.

"You're right." She crawled under the covers and smiled tiredly. "But I don't want to miss any chance…"

"I know", Lorelai said. "And I believe in you. But now you should sleep. The books won't run away."

"Alright. Night, Mom."

"Night, sweetie." With a smile Lorelai closed the door of her daughter's room. Who soon would be a college student. And she, Luke and a little girl remained here. A little girl… Lorelai stroked over her now quite big bump. It was weird. She had dreamed of such a life, like it was now, since she was a little girl. A house, a family, feeling secure. And…

"Luke?"

Lorelai went upstairs.

"Hmm?" Luke murmured half asleep. Lorelai closed the door behind her and crawled back into their bed.

"I want a dog."

"Sure, that's the first thing we will buy tomorrow", he muttered grumbling and suddenly sat up. "A what?"

"Shhh!" Lorelai gently pressed him back into his pillow. "A dog. Not a big one, just a cute, little one that scurries through the house and the garden…"

Luke frowned. "Where did this suddenly come from?"

"It comes from back when I was a kid. I've dreamt about it. House. Husband. Kid. Dog. As for achieving it in a different order… well, okay. That wasn't planned. But…"

"It's okay." Luke slightly nodded. "Let's talk about this again tomorrow, okay? I'm just too tired to think right now."

"Okay." She shrugged. Night."

"Night." Luke got back under the covers and closed his eyes. Lorelai still sat for a moment, smiled and sank down into her pillow, too.

----------

When fall had come to Stars Hollow, Lorelai provided a large bump. Her back hurt more with every passing day. The kicks from the baby had been enjoyable in the beginning, but now they were hard pushes which mostly came when she wanted to relax. Her legs also had grown in size, felt heavy and numb all the time. Right now Lorelai experienced absolute loss of appetite – a situation she was not used to.

By now she already was on maternity leave and had hired a manager for the inn who took over her tasks.

Today was one of those days that brought nothing but lying dully on the couch. She didn't know what to do with herself. Sookie was working, so she couldn't annoy her with phone calls. Rory was in school. It even crossed her mind to call her mother – but that thought was discarded quickly.

"This isn't fair…" Lorelai grumbled and sat up. She stroked over her stomach to search for the baby's head. She bedded its head in her palm.

She sat at home and had nothing to do. The nursery was done. In the bedroom the crib had already been set up and the bathroom had been converted.

Luke would be home in four hours at the earliest and Rory visited Dean.

The world had plotted against her.

After trudging through the house picking up clothes on her way, and then still finding nothing to do, she put a video in her VCR and plopped on the couch to watch the movie.

----------

"Mom?"

"Rory?"

Lorelai stood in front of the stove, an apron tied around her waist, shifting something brown in a pan.

"Hey, you're early", she greeted her daughter.

Rory stopped, holding an envelope, and frowned at the sight of her mother. "What… are you doing?"

"Oh…" Lorelai waved with a spatula. "I'm cooking."

Rory's frown grew deeper. "Do you think that's a good idea?"

"I do. A good mother should know how to cook."

"Says who?"

"Luke."

Rory put her backpack down and laid a thick envelope on the table. Then she sat down.

"You really must love Luke. If you're learning how to cook just for him…"

Lorelai shrugged. Then she scooped up one of the supposed-to-be meatballs, put it on a plate and set it in front of Rory.

"Try."

Rory sniffed the brown thing with curled lips. She looked at her mother skeptically, picked up the meatball and carefully took a bite. She chewed, first hesitatingly, then slightly quicker. Her facial expression changed.

"Mom", she munched in surprise. "This is actually good."

"Really?" Lorelai beamed and wiped her hands on her apron.

Rory nodded and took another bite. Then she gave the meatball to Lorelai who also tried.

"Who would have thought that one day Lorelai Gilmore would cook", Rory said.

"Well… things change."

"Exactly…" Rory grinned. "Things change… Speaking of which, I received the answers from the colleges today."

"What?" Lorelai put the meatball aside, wiped her hands again and swallowed the last bite she had taken, although it was still too big. "So?" she choked.

"I got in."

"In where?"

"In everywhere!" Rory beamed.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Into Harvard?"

"The one and only. And Princeton, and Yale, and Oxford. If I want I can also study in Timbuktu."

"Don't you dare!" Lorelai threatened and raised the spatula. Then she put the cooking utensil aside and sighed in relief. "This is just great, Rory."

"I know."

"Harvard…" Lorelai supported her elbow on her stomach and put her chin in her palm."

"You can't imagine how excited I am."

"No, actually I really can't…" They looked at each other and knew without words how proud they were of the other; Lorelai of her daughter because she was just great. The studying, her ambitions and efforts paid off. And Rory was proud of her mother because she never would have made it without her support and friendship.

"You know what?" Lorelai exclaimed.

"Shoot."

"We have to celebrate."

"Now?"

"Of course! Let's go to Doose's and buy all the candy. Then we'll get twenty videos and watch them all night long."

"Yay, let's do that. I'm just going to change."

Rory ran to her room and Lorelai's gaze followed her while shaking her head. She had grown up, her little girl.

----------

Luke eyed his hand disapprovingly and frowned. Lorelai laughed.

"Hey, don't move", Luke scolded.

Lorelai took a deep calming breath and leaned back. The big plastic tarp they had spread on the floor between the living room and kitchen was rustling when she moved.

Luke knelt beside her and dipped his right index finger into the next can filled with edible color. When the cool mass touched her skin a comforting shiver ran down Lorelai's back. She watched Luke who drew lines on her stomach, placed a dabber here and a dabber there and then again frowned at his greasy hands. She never would have thought that this adjective would be used by her for describing Luke, but right now he was simply… cute. During tidying up, Lorelai had found four more guide books in Luke' nightstand. In them, everything worth knowing about childbirth, tending to infants and child diseases of the first living years was written. With a silent smile she had put the books back.

"Hm", Luke murmured and skeptically gazed at her stomach.

When he came home earlier, carrying several cans filled with edible color and a plastic tarp Lorelai had looked at him in confusion at first. Now she liked the thought. She enjoyed the massage caused by his stomach-painting with the creamy colors. Their little one lay in her stomach, not daring to move, like she could feel her father and would enjoy every touch.

"Why 'hm'?" Lorelai propped herself on her elbows.

"I don't know… I think it's finished."

"Really?" Lorelai wanted to sit up.

"Wait!" Luke stopped her. "Hold on…" He disappeared in the kitchen and after a while returned with a box.

"What's that?"

"Molding plaster." Luke shrugged.

"Molding plaster?" Lorelai repeated and shot him a disbelieving look.

Luke nodded and opened the box.

"And what do you think you're doing with the plaster?"

Lorelai was suspicious.

"Well, we're creating a mold of your stomach."

"Ooooh no, we aren't. We definitely aren't." She raised a hand protectively.

"What?" Luke paused his movements. "Oh, come on. After the baby's out, your stomach will be flat again…"

"HA, you wish! If you're lucky!" Lorelai threw in.

"… and then you have no keepsake of the nine months of pregnancy", Luke continued determinedly. "Just imagine, you could show our kid the mold of your stomach later. Just like you kept Rory's baby feet in molding plaster…"

"Huh…" A smile was sneaking onto Lorelai's face when she thought about the molds of Rory's tiny feet.

"Ok, fine", she gave in. "But use warm water, please. I don't want to scare our little one with layers of cold plaster. Then we won't be able to go to Alaska because she's allergic to coldness."

Luke's answer was a warm smile. He handed her the box and went into the kitchen to fetch a bowl of warm water. When he came back Lorelai had put the rolls of plaster next to her. Luke bent down beside her and dunked the first roll into the water for few seconds. Then he laid it at the beginning of her protruding stomach and started to unroll it. Lorelai watched him silently. After a while her whole bump was covered with molding plaster . The lower layers had already dried and only there where Luke put new, wet rolls, she softly felt his touch on her skin. Now and then Luke smiled at her but then delved into his task again. The whole time they didn't say a word and still it was like they would quietly grow together even more.

"Okay", Luke said after a long time. "Now we have to wait until it's dry."

"Okay", Lorelai whispered. She felt entirely relaxed.

Luke smiled at her and brushed her cheek. Then he noticed he had smudged some plaster with his hand on her cheek. "Oh, wait…"

He grabbed a towel and wiped the white substance away. Then he wiped off his white hands and got up to take the bowl back into the kitchen. Lorelai remained lying on the floor, not moving to prevent the slipping of Luke's work.

"Have you actually thought about a date yet?" he asked from the kitchen.

"What did you say?"

"A date… for the wedding. I mean…" Luke reappeared and began stowing away the cans. "We should think of a date, to have enough time for the planning."

Lorelai laughed. "You sound like my mother."

"Thanks…" Luke frowned and picked up some plaster crumbs.

"But you're right." Lorelai briefly sighed. "I don't know. I think spring would be great. April, May perhaps."

"April sounds good", Luke agreed. "Hopefully the weather won't fool us."

Lorelai nodded. "Until then we have enough time to prepare everything. Writing invitations, catering, decorations…" Suddenly her eyes got glassy. "Luke?"

"Yeah?"

She looked at him warmly. "I want a white dress. A dress looking as fluffy as a cloud. It has to swirl around my body and my veil has to flow."

Luke laid down beside her and supported his head on his hand.

"That sounds nice." He stroked over the bridge of her nose. "You could wear a wreath made of white roses."

"Yeah… yeah, I could." She looked at him dreamily. Then she blinked quickly and laughed.

"What?" Luke backed off a little.

"Nothing…" She shook her head. "I just never thought you could be so… romantic."

"Hey", he mock scolded with a raised index finger. "One word to any of the townspeople and I'll divorce you."

"Okay then", Lorelai nudged him with her shoulder. "I guess I'll have to carry this secret till I die, huh?"

Luke bent toward her. "I hope so", he whispered against her lips and kissed her.

"I think it's dry now", Lorelai said after a while and grinned. Her cheeks were flushed.

"Alright." Luke sat up and carefully touched the layers of plaster. He nodded.

"Let's take this off…" He gently started to move the mold around on her stomach to loosen it from Lorelai's skin. Hesitatingly he lifted it off and laid it on the table. Then he helped Lorelai to stand up. She walked over to the table and observed the mold of her bump. The color had sunk into the white material and now reflected Luke's paintings. Lorelai recognized a sun, an indefinable animal and a flower on colorful ground. It wasn't a 'Picasso' but a 'very loving and caring father'.

"This was such a cute idea."

Luke put his arms around her shoulders from behind and leaned against her.

"What are we going to do with this?" he asked.

"We could hang it in the nursery. It will be little mouse's first prize."

"Little mouse's?" Luke wondered.

Lorelai shrugged. "As long as we haven't settled on a name I'll call her 'little mouse'.

"Crazy lady", Luke whispered in her ear.

Lorelai smiled. "I should go wash my stomach", Lorelai reasoned and looked down at herself. A few remainders of the plaster and some color were still sticking to her skin.

"Alright. I'll clean up down here."

"Thanks." Lorelai pecked his lips and disappeared upstairs to take a long shower.

* * *

**Please leave a review.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Here is the next chapter now. I really love this one, it's one of my favorites, besides the fourth one.  
Maybe because it was dedicated to me when Jalaila wrote it, but the content is also not bad ;)**

**Thanks to Steph, I couldn't publish without you (hug)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Lorelai leaned against the doorframe of Rory's room and watched her daughter filling out forms. On these forms, the emblem of Harvard was shimmering. She really made it. She'd attend one of the best colleges of the country.

"The application for a dorm is also ready?"

"Yes, Mom." Rory sighed smiling. "Everything is ready, even the registration form for my classes and the semester plan throughout the year."

"I still can't believe it…" Lorelai murmured. "My daughter will attend Harvard! All these years of hard work finally pay off."

"Hard work for whom? _I_ studied so many nights, sacrificing sleep!" Rory grabbed an empty sheet of paper, rumpled it and threw it in the direction of her mother.

"Hey!" Lorelai complained. "And who suffered from your bad moods right before the tests, comforted you when you'd 'only' received an A minus and who helped to cram French words into your brain?"

"Alright, calm down", Rory declined. "I'm just happy… Mom?"

Lorelai made a face and pressed her hand against her back.

"Mom?" Rory asked again.

Lorelai held up her hand defensively. "It's fine, I just have these bad back aches all the time."

"Are you sure?" Rory asked worriedly, stood up and laid a hand on her mother's arm.

"Yeah, I… Oh god!" Lorelai suddenly was convulsed with pain. She breathed heavily and looked at Rory in shock. "Rory?"

"Mom?"

"I think I'm having a baby."

"NOW?" Rory asked hysterically.

Lorelai nodded with her face contorted in pain.

"Okay…" Rory stroked her hair, trying to think. "What now?"

"My bag", Lorelai said through gritted teeth. "It's near the hat rack. You have to drive me to the hospital."

"Okay. I…" On Rory's cheeks red spots had appeared. She took Lorelai's arm and carefully guided her to the door. Then she reached for the bag and put it in her car. Meanwhile Lorelai made it down the stairs on her own, with great effort. She arrived on the passenger side of the car, breathing hard. Rory helped her to get in and then scurried to the other side. When she drove off, Rory revved up the engine.

"Sorry…"

Lorelai smiled weakly. Her face was covered in sweat.

"Should I stop at Luke's?"

"No. Hospital…" Lorelai muttered.

"Why is this happening so fast? You're not due for another five weeks!"

"I don't know." Lorelai breathed loudly and irregularly. Her back was aching like hell.

"Are you in labor? I mean, shouldn't there be breaks between the contractions? Mom, you're scaring me!" Rory tried to concentrate on the traffic, a task which obviously was very hard for her right now.

After what seemed like an eternity, they arrived at Saint Memorial Hospital. Rory ran to the reception and explained the situation to a nurse. Immediately two other nurses, bringing a wheel chair with them, rushed outside and Lorelai was seated. They took her to a check-up room and asked Rory to wait outside. Rory was antsy and sighed. Pacing around in the waiting area she thought about what to do next.

----------

"Luke, I'm leaving now."

"See you tomorrow, Ceasar." Luke nodded at his chef.

At this time of the day the diner was usually slow. The few customers left he could handle by himself. Luke began to refill the salt shakers when the phone rang. He reached for the receiver with one hand. "Luke Danes."

A wave of incomprehensible words which were supposed to build sentences greeted him. Luke had trouble filtering out the sentences in between Rory's hiccupping and screeching. Suddenly his face turned pale. He hung up without a word and looked at his hand. He had spilled half of the package of salt on the counter and so buried the shaker under a heap of white crystal. And Lorelai was having their baby.

"Jess?" he shouted into the store room. "I'm driving to the hospital! Close up!"

And without hesitating any longer or waiting for an answer he untied his apron and ran out of the diner to his truck.

----------

Rory nervously was playing with an empty paper cup when she heard a very familiar voice coming from afar.

"And please make sure my daughter is put in a single room after she has the baby. No, I don't tolerate any excuses."

"Grandma!" Rory walked toward her grandmother and hugged her briefly.

"Rory. Thanks for calling right away. Richard has to park our car, he'll be here soon."

"I'm so glad you're here. Mom has been in there for almost an hour now and nobody is telling me anything."

Emily guided her granddaughter back to the waiting area. "First of all, calm down. I'm sure everything is alright and they just have to do some check-ups."

"Yeah… sure…" Rory started playing with the paper cup again.

Then Luke also arrived in the waiting area.

"Rory!"

"Luke!" Rory hugged him tightly. "God, finally you're here. I mean…"

"What happened?" Luke interrupted her. He was pale. He noticed Emily. "Hello, Emily. Can anyone tell me what happened here?"

Rory sat down and shook her head. "I don't know exactly. Mom suddenly had terrible pains and wanted to go to the hospital immediately."

"But she's five weeks early!" Luke exclaimed.

Rory nodded. "I know. The doctor took her with him right after we had arrived. I haven't heard anything since."

"Geez." Luke turned even paler and sank down on a chair next to Rory. Emily laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, everything will be alright."

Luke just nodded, inwardly impatient, anxious and insecure.

----------

Two hours had passed when the doors of the check-up room opened. Luke and Rory jumped into a standing position. Two nurses pushed a stretcher with Lorelai lying on it. Luke instantly was at her side.

"Hey…" he just said and took her hand.

Her hair was disheveled and she was covered all over in sweat.

"Luke…" she whispered tiredly.

"What happened?" he asked her softly and lovingly ran his hand over her cheek.

"Don't worry", she said huskily. "Everything is fine."

A young doctor approached them. "Are you Mr Gilmore?"

"No, I'm Luke Danes, her fiancé." That sounded strange somehow.

The doctor offered a hand. "I'm Dr. Feedman. Don't worry, Mr Danes. Your fiancée and your baby are fine. The fetus was lying in a wrong position in the uterus and had started to turn around. Unfortunately a nerve got jammed in the process and caused horrible pain. We have turned the child into the right position and have sedated your fiancée."

Emily and Rory stood beside Lorelai's stretcher, their faces showing concern.

"And what happens next?" Rory wanted to know.

"We take her to the delivery room. Due to turning the child, we triggered labor."

"But it's five weeks early!" Rory pointed out.

"That's right. We already started on arranging the necessary measures for a premature delivery. Don't worry. It's all taken care of. Everything is alright."

"Okay…" Rory took the other hand of her mother.

Luke thanked the doctor.

"Can we go in with her?" he asked.

The doctor nodded. "We have to wait until the effect of the tranquilizer fades before we can do anything. Until then she will be in the delivery room and you can stay with her."

Luke squeezed Lorelai's hand. She smiled wryly.

"Tired…" she muttered and closed her eyes.

Luke, Rory and Emily followed the nurses in the direction of the delivery room.

----------

"Hey…" A hand gently shook his shoulder. Luke lifted his head and saw Rory gazing at him. He had fallen asleep while sitting next to Lorelai's bed.

"Hey." He straightened up. Rory wanted to give him a paper cup filled with liquid.

"No, thanks", Luke declined. "I don't drink coffee."

"It's milk and honey", Rory replied grinning. "Calms your nerves."

"Oh. Thanks." Luke took the hot beverage and sipped. A glance at the clock told him he had slept for almost three hours. The new day had already begun. Wow.

"How is she doing?" he asked and looked at Lorelai who was also sleeping.

"Great." Rory pulled up a chair and sat down on the other side of the bed. "The contractions are weak and there are long breaks in between. Doctor Feedman said they will increase in the morning. If we're lucky the baby will be born around noon."

"What date is it today?"

"September 28th."

"Good."

"Why?"

"Well, that's a nice date for a birthday. I mean, what date isn't nice for a birthday, maybe except February 29th, but… Geez, Rory, we'll have a baby", Luke babbled and ran his hands over his head.

"Very likely", Rory grinned.

Richard and Emily came in through the door.

"Ah, Luke, you're awake."

"Hmm." Luke shook Richard's hand. Then he took a huge sip of his paper cup and looked back at Lorelai. "It's weird", he said.

"What's weird?" Emily approached Lorelai's bed.

"Everything. We didn't expect a baby, at all. We expected… nothing really. And now? We'll be married in spring."

Emily's expression became soft. "Well, that's life, isn't it?"

Richard stepped up behind his wife and put a hand on her shoulder.

"And we'll be grandparents again. Surely didn't expect that."

"Well, then my time as favorite grandchild is over", Rory mock sulked.

"True, now half of our love will have to be enough", Richard said winking.

For a while they all looked at Lorelai who peacefully lay there and slept. For the first time all of them felt exactly the same.

----------

"And a chocolate bar? Or vanilla ice-cream? A tiny scoop…" Lorelai begged.

"No", Luke said smirking.

"Argh…" Lorelai whined. "But I'm hungry!"

"You should have eaten your breakfast earlier", Luke pointed out.

"Of course. Then little mouse would be out already, because she would have been disgusted. Argh, maybe I should have stuffed it down my throat – then she certainly would eat all by herself, with cutlery, right from the beginning, because if I ate that she wouldn't accept anything coming from me anymore. What exactly was that supposed to be anyway?"

"What?" Luke was very amused by Lorelai's behavior. Had to be the hormones.

"Breakfast, the so-called one. I couldn't identify it. Oatmeal? Ew…"

"It was cereal."

"No! No way." Lorelai lifted her index finger. The IV of the drip she was connected to was attached to the back of her hand. "Cereals are chocolate brown or golden, in the best case even colorful like _Froot Loops_."

Luke groaned. "How come you're still lean and lank despite eating that crap all the time?"

"I'm a mystery", Lorelai sing-sanged and let her hand sink down again. She pouted and groaned in frustration. "God, I'm so bored."

Luke smirked.

Suddenly Lorelai made a face.

"Another contraction?" Luke scooted closer and took her hand. Lorelai nodded and pressed her lips together. Luke calmingly laid his free hand on her stomach and caressed it gently. He didn't know what else to do but be there for her. Lorelai cried out loudly. Luke became fidgety and looked at the clock. The time-lag between the contractions had come down to five minutes in the last hour. Luke worriedly observed Lorelai squirming in her bed and decided it was time to get help. He pushed the button that called for the nurse and waited. Promptly Lorelai's midwife rushed into the delivery room.

"What happened?"

"The contractions are coming fast now." Luke said to her. The midwife nodded and put her stethoscope on Lorelai's stomach. Her eyes went wide. She rushed to Lorelai's drip to change the adjustment. She connected an additional bag to the drip.

"What are you doing? What's going on?" Luke wanted to know.

The midwife sighed. "The baby started swallowing amniotic fluid. I added a medicament which furthers labor. The baby has to be delivered as soon as possible."

"Oh." Luke looked at Lorelai with worry. Her face was again covered with sweat.

The midwife rushed out of the room and seconds later returned, bringing the doctor. The latter also put his stethoscope on Lorelai's stomach and nodded.

Lorelai threw a fearful look at Luke.

Dr Feedman addressed Luke. "Mr Danes, I need you to leave the delivery room now."

"What?" Luke stood up in surprise. "But I…"

"Please." The doctor glanced at him insistently.

Lorelai squeezed his hand harder. "Luke?"

He gave her a warm smile. "Don't worry, everything will be just fine."

"But why does he have to leave? I need him!" Lorelai pleaded, slightly hysterical.

"Ms Gilmore", Dr Feedman tried to calm her. "There are some intricacies and you have to give birth immediately."

"Intricacies?" Lorelai yelled with a high-pitched voice. "I… oh god. Luke, please…"

Luke ran his hand across her forehead.

She breathed loudly and hectically. "Luke, I'm scared."

"I know. But you have no reason to be. It will be fine. Swallowing amniotic fluid is nothing bad, it happens quite often."

The doctor touched his upper arm. "Mr Danes…"

"Yeah… I… alright." He bent down to Lorelai and kissed her forehead.

"Don't forget the name. No Lorelai this time", he whispered into her ear. He squeezed Lorelai's hand one last time and hesitatingly left the delivery room.

Outside he was greeted by Rory.

"What's going on? The midwife rushed in there all of a sudden…"

Luke tiredly nodded. He leaned against the wall across from the door of the delivery room.

Rory sighed. "Is it something bad?"

Luke shook his head. "No. I don't think so. The baby swallowed too much amniotic fluid."

"Oh." Rory stared at her shoes. "Is that dangerous?"

Again Luke shook his head.

"How do you know this?" Rory wondered.

"It was in one of Sookie's books. Many babies are hiccupping before labor starts and fluid reaches the lung that is already prepared to breathe in air. Because of that, the baby then has to be delivered as soon as possible."

From inside a dull cry was heard.

"Luke!" Rory clung to his arm. "She is in pain…"

"I know. I want to be in there so badly to support her."

"I think I never want kids."

Luke quietly chuckled. "Did you know that the female body produces hormones which kind of help to ignore the pain?"

"No." Rory looked up at Luke. "You know those books by heart, don't you?"

Luke shrugged. "I've never been a father before. I didn't know where to start. And if Lorelai has to suffer, at least I want to understand…"

Rory interrupted him by squeezing his arm. "It's ok. Come on; let's go join Emily and Richard. They found something to eat."

Luke shook his head. "No. I'll stay here."

"Okay." Rory nodded and disappeared in the direction of the waiting area.

Luke slowly sank down on the ground, his back resting against the wall. He buried his head in his hands. How badly he wanted to help her now.

----------

"Mrs Gilmore, Mr Gilmore?" Dr Feedman looked at them questioningly. Rory shot up from her seat.

"You can go in now."

"What? The baby is already born?" Emily got up.

"Yes. Follow me, please. Your daughter has given birth to a healthy girl."

The three of them followed the doctor into the delivery room, having trouble keeping up with his fast pace.

In the delivery room they saw Luke sitting next to Lorelai's bed. Lorelai held a white bundle of towels in her arms and looked terrible. But despite the fact that her hair was disheveled, her cheeks were bright red and she had the darkest circles ever know to man under her eyes, her eyes were shining and beaming.

"Mom!" Rory ran to her mother and stopped upon arriving at the bed. "Oh my, that's…"

"A miracle", Luke muttered. He lovingly ran a hand over the pink cheek of the little person on Lorelai's chest.

Emily and Richard also came closer. They gazed at the little girl briefly and smiled at each other.

"She's beautiful."

Lorelai looked up. "You should have seen her earlier when she wasn't cleaned up yet. I thought I gave birth to an alien."

Rory laughed but Emily glanced at her daughter disapprovingly. "That isn't funny."

"So?" Rory piped up and looked at Lorelai expectantly.

"So what?"

"Don't you want to introduce us?"

"Oh, right." Lorelai glanced at Luke with a smile. Luke very carefully took the little bundle in his arms.

"May I introduce you?" he solemnly said. "Lauren Emily Gilmore. Lauren, say hi to everyone."

Lorelai threw a look at her mother who looked back in awe, tears pooling in her eyes. She blinked them away and quietly sighed. The silent moment between mother and daughter, which was like a promise after all these years, was interrupted by Rory.

"I have a baby sister." She pushed the blanket draped around Lauren aside and put her finger into the little fist of her sister. Lauren grabbed it and lowly gurgled.

"She's so cute!"

Lorelai beamed. "She is. Our little Lory…"

"Lory?" Rory turned around, frowning at her mother. Lorelai shrugged. "I have a Rory, so why not a Lory, too?"

"Lory…" Luke murmured and fondly cradled her in his arms.

Then the midwife approached them. "I have to ask you to leave again."

She walked to Luke and took the tiny bundle from him. "We'll take her to the maternity ICU. She's very strong for a preemie but nonetheless, she has to be put in an incubator."

Luke just nodded.

"And the mother also needs rest." She left the delivery room, Lauren in her arms.

Two nurses came in to take Lorelai to her room.

When they arrived at Lorelai's room Emily, Richard, Luke and Rory remained in the hallway.

"We should go home now." Emily nodded at Rory and Luke. "We'll be back in the evening."

"That's great", Luke said.

"Can we give you a ride, Rory?"

"No, that's not necessary." Rory hugged her grandparents. "Luke will drive me home later."

Emily nodded. Then she and Richard walked away, aiming for the elevators.

Luke smiled at Rory.

"What?"

He shook his head. "Nothing, I… It's just…" He sighed.

"I know", Rory said and linked her arm with his. "You're a daddy now."

"A daddy…" Luke muttered and smiled. This was it, what he always wanted. This life. A normal life.

Together with Rory he walked back to the waiting area.

* * *

**Please review kind readers :D**


	14. Epilogue

**So, here goes the last chapter.**

**Sorry for those of you who thought this would be longer. But I am only the messenger, so to say, and who am I to add further chapters to this?**

**I hope you like the last part. I really enjoyed translating the story.**

**For the last time (for this story) a big shoutout to Steph. Without her you wouldn't have been able to read this.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Lorelai nervously plucked at the bouquet in her hands. She breathed in deeply and closed her eyes.

Rory came in, beaming.

"Are you ready?"

Lorelai nodded vigorously.

"You look amazing, Mom."

Lorelai looked down at herself. She really felt like walking on a fluffy cloud, exactly like she had dreamed of. Her veil was made of fine organza and swirled around her hair playfully. The wreath made of white roses smelled like safety and warmth.

Rory here and there pulled and picked at Lorelai's dress one last time and smiled in content.

"I'll send grandpa over."

"Okay."

Lorelai again inhaled deeply. She wanted to lean against the wall because her legs were shaking. But she changed her mind, otherwise the gorgeous dress would be ruined.

Richard entered the Independence Inn and proudly straightened himself in front of her. Lorelai beamed at him.

"You look amazing, Lorelai."

"Thanks, Dad."

Richard offered his arm and Lorelai linked her arm with his.

"Are you all set?"

Lorelai nodded.

"Fine, then let's go."

Lorelai and Richard stepped out of the inn onto the red carpet leading over the lawn. At first Lorelai was blinded by the bright sun of spring. Then her eyes adjusted to the brightness and she nodded at her father. Step by step, they strode down the aisle.

A small ensemble played a classical composition. Two cute little girls from Lane's family scattered flowers over the carpet in front of her while they were walking. All of her friends had come and were smiling at her.

Kirk slightly bowed when she passed him. Sookie dabbed her eyes with a Kleenex and fidgeted with her bridesmaid's dress. Rory, who looked simply beautiful, was next to her. Dean smiled at her. Emily stood in the front row, straight up, her eyes showing off pride. A pride Lorelai had never seen before on her mother's face. Jess held a pillow with two wedding bands lying on it. He also smiled. Then her gaze met Luke's.

She was overwhelmed with emotion. Lorelai's eyes mirrored her feelings perfectly, as did Luke's.

Luke swallowed visibly and gave her a warm smile. Lorelai beamed. She floated.

As she arrived at the end of the aisle, Richard gave her away. Luke looked directly into Lorelai's eyes and took her hand. A comfortable shiver ran down Lorelai's spine. This felt right. Today was the day they started their life together as a family. A life lasting till death parted them.

Lorelai was still beaming with joy when they finally turned toward the minister and the ceremony began.

----------

"Luke?"

"Kitchen!"

Lorelai closed the door, threw her coat on the couch and walked into the kitchen. The scene she saw there made her smile.

Luke and Lory sat at the table and coated Christmas cookies with icing. Lory's hands were completely covered with the sticky mess and she tried getting rid of it by wiping her hands on Luke's flannel.

"Lory, don't…" Luke scolded in a way too loving tone.

The little girl pouted.

"Daddy also needs snow", she explained. Then she noticed her mother.

"Mommy!" she cheered, jumped off her small chair and clung to Lorelai's legs. She also left some icing on her mother's pants. Lorelai picked Lory up.

"Hey sweetie", she greeted her and kissed her cheek.

"Mommy!" the little girl called. "Down."

She kicked her feet a little and pushed herself away from Lorelai. She set her daughter down with a laugh.

Luke got up, wiped his hands with a towel and kissed Lorelai hello.

"Hey. How was your day?"

"Good", Lorelai smiled. "Very good. Double good."

Luke looked at her skeptically.

"Hey Bobby!" Lorelai suddenly shouted and bent down to the furry cutie scurrying around her legs. She petted the two month old puppy behind his ears. Then the dog clumsily padded into Rory's room. Lorelai's gaze followed him.

The room was empty. Since her older daughter had moved out three months ago, a lot had changed. She was attending Harvard now and came home only during her breaks. The room would actually be perfect for…

Lorelai silently smiled.

"What's up?" Luke wanted to know after seeing her smile.

She took the towel out of his hands. Then she guided him to Rory's room. "Do you think light blue wall paper would look good in here? Or a pink one? Or even both?"

"Why… Lory's room is upstairs. I thought this will be a home office." Luke hugged her from behind.

"Hmm." Lorelai shrugged and leaned into Luke's hug. She took his arms and put them tighter around her. He laid his chin on her shoulder.

"What 'hmm'?"

Lorelai smiled. She guided his hands to her stomach.

"Maybe we should reconsider. In six and a half months we are going to have to provide for more Gilmore-Danes offsprings."

Luke didn't move for a second. Then he turned Lorelai around. "You're pregnant?"

She nodded, grinning. "Remember David and Daniel?"

"Vaguely. Why?"

"Because we really should think of some names. We're going to have twins."

"Twins?" Luke repeated stunned.

Lorelai nodded.

Luke just looked at her in awe. Then he pulled her close to him.

"Lorelai, you're amazing."

"I know…" she whispered, closed her eyes and kissed him.

* * *

**Please leave a last review. I'd love to hear your thoughts.**


End file.
